Concealed Burden
by not what u perceive
Summary: Upon destroying Naraku, Kagome is given the choice on whether she wishs to obtain the power necessary to stop evil from rising again. This journey will lead to new friends and lots of fun and maybe the opportunity for a new love. New Chapter Up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any material or rights to YYH, Bleach or Inuyasha

This really does not follow the story line on any of these anime but I recently got hooked on Bleach and when this idea hit me; it just wouldn't leave me alone. What can I say I love the silent, arrogant types as well as the loud, gruff and secretly sensitive characters. I am not sure yet who I want Kagome with (There are so many wonderful ones to choose from!) so if you want to drop a line to let me know who you think would be the best couple, please do so but I don't think that I can put her with Inuyasha or Ichigo but anyone else is up for consideration.

Chapter One

Kagome was praying non stop. She could do this. Her friends were counting on her. Please don't let me screw this up. It was her mantra. She was so insecure about her skills and fear that she wasn't strong enough that it was causing her to sweat and her hands were getting cold. Looking down at her cold hands, the now complete Shikon Jewel sparkled in the sunlight. They had just defeated Naraku and now the wish had to be made before something else could happen. The jewel needed to be destroyed before it could cause any more harm to this world. They had been so much pain, torment and betrayal brought about by such a small thing. Whole villages had been slaughtered. Families had been destroyed and torn apart. So many lives have been ruined by those that sought the power of the jewel. The taint had been removed from the jewel but her heart was still heavy with the pain and sadness that this _thing_ had caused.

In a way she felt that she had been the beginning of it all and it weighed heavily upon her soul. She had brought the jewel here and she was the one that shattered it. It was her actions that lead to all of the tragedies and atrocities that happened here. She would shoulder the responsibility for all that had occurred and carry its burden as a penance for her actions and lack of skills to correct those actions. Her thoughts revolved around those thoughts, if only I had the strength to protect them and if only I had the power to end this sooner…. Those were the main thoughts that burned the back of her mind. She would not let them endure such pain again that she would promise them.

Kagome stood clutching the jewel to her in the clearing where they had just defeated the half demon. Her friends were now assessing the damages that they had incurred and the wounds of their companions. No one had sustained critical injuries so they were very thankful for that. Again they were forced to protect and shield her. It saddened her greatly that her skills were not as useful to them as she wished they were.

Even so, all of their spirits were high. It was finally over. They were so jubilant but at the same time grief hung heavy in the air. They had lost so much to this monster because he sought this power, she thought as she looked back down at the jewel once again. She didn't know how long she had stood there just looking at the jewel and praying that she could get rid of it forever. She did not want anyone to ever have to suffer like this again. Her thoughts whirling about she didn't hear Inuyasha until he was just inches from her face giving her a concerned look. Snapping out of her daze, she gave him a small nod and bright smile to let him know that she was alright. To which he gave a gruff 'keh' and walked back to their friends.

The relationship between her and Inuyasha had altered a bit over the last three years. She still loved him as deeply as ever but she had come to realize that it had only been a crush not the deep abiding love that she had thought it to be. Inuyasha still loved his Kikyo and she could profoundly respect that. After all of these years, his love for her had never wavered. That was the love that she was looking for, one that stood the test of time. She hoped that one day she would meet someone to share that special bond.

Walking to the others as they stood expectantly, no one spoke as a silence came across the clearing. Everyone knew that it was not certain what would happen when the wish was made. They all knew that it had to be a selfless wish or the entire jewel would go corrupt and the cycle would begin anew except worse because the wish would become warped as well. They had discussed the possibilities of what could happened long ago and decided to say goodbyes then so if anything unexpected happened they could accept that fate and go on with their lives. She had come to call those gathered here family and no matter what happened when the wish was made she knew that she had no regrets coming to this era. They all knew that it was probably not possible for her to stay in this time because of the strain on the time line. Any small thing could change history and have disastrous results.

Smiling she gave them a nod that said that she would destroy the jewel and free them of those that wished to posses it. She took several steps back and prepared herself, looking again of the group of companions, she was so lucky to be able to have met these individuals and even more so to call them friends and more importantly family. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Koga and his tribe, and even Sesshomaru and his pack, they were all a large part of her life and she would miss them all. Looking back down to at the jewel, she promised herself that she would destroy the jewel so that they would be free to let the past go and to build a better future. She would not let the evil that Naraku had brought to this world continue in any way. Because of him, a lot of lower class demons were destroyed and those were not were always look for the power of the jewel. They would not be safe unless it was known that the jewel no longer existed.

Her resolve fortified, Kagome brought the jewel closer to her heart and for the first time since the defeat of Naraku, she spoke. "Shikon no Tama, grant me this wish. I wish for The Jewel of Four Souls to be destroyed with the souls of those contained within to be released to find peace."

When the wish was complete Kagome was enveloped in a bright light. It cast a warm glow around her that was as bright as the rays of the sun. Her friends made the move to rush to her aid thinking that something was wrong. It was then a strong feminine voice spoke, "Don't be alarmed. Kagome is well. You will see her again. It may not be in this life but the next but know that you will see her again." With that smiles came to the faces of those that were in the area and joyous cries were heard. Well all except Sesshomaru, although if one knew him well enough, you could see the relief in his eyes and softening of his posture. No one was really sure what to expect and was waiting to see what would happen with their dear friend. They were beginning to get concerned when a few minutes had passed and still Kagome floated a couple feet off the ground still enveloped by the light. Inuyasha approached cautiously when again the voice was heard halting him. He had only taken two steps when the words reached them, "With that said you must keep your word to her and live your life free of the sadness and pain of the past. Find the happiness that she so desperately wanted for you. It means more to her than you will ever know." The glow flared once more turning from white to blue causing a few gasps and a few others calling Kagome's name. It was then that the voice was heard once again, "When you meet again she will need your help so prepare yourselves. Kagome's light draws darkness so heed this warning and be ready." The light that was surrounding Kagome began to swirl brightly white and blue. It was starting to encompass the clearing with it intensity. When it was at its peak the voice left these parting words, "Remember, until then create memories to share with her. You are the ones that give her the will to fight. Remember…."

With a final flash of light Kagome was gone. Each member of the group was struck with the loss of the friend. Kagome had come to them in their most desperate hour and in different ways had saved each of them. So much had happened that it was hard to image life without her in it. If the presence and the voice were correct they would find her again. She would need them and they would be ready. In the meantime, Kagome would have wanted them to happy. They would remember and they would prepare. When it was time, they would stand together once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any material or rights to YYH, Bleach or Inuyasha

Please drop me a line to let know what you think and if I missed anything. It is hard enough to find time to write not to mention proof.

Chapter Two

Kagome felt like she was floating on a cloud. She wasn't sure where she was but she felt contentment being in this place. She felt the warmth of the light flowing through her and it soothed her troubled soul. The last thing that she remembered was making the wish. She wasn't sure what really happened after that only that she awoke to this place filled with light. She had kept her eyes closed because she wasn't sure if the light would blind her or not so she wait to see what would happen. She didn't feel any ominous intent or a dark aura. The presence here was soothing offering peace to the torment of her soul.

She wasn't sure how long she had been in this place but she had decided that she needed to figure what was going on and what to do about getting out of here. Slowly opening her eyes, she was expecting at least a little discomfort at the brightness but was surprised that she felt none. She was awed by the beauty of the wavering light. It was much like the Northern Lights that she had heard so much about. The light flowed in blue and white waves. It was so magnificent in its simplicity. She had never seen anything like it and she was sure that she would never see anything more beautiful.

Kagome was so entranced with the flowing light that she didn't notice a figure forming from the light that was behind her. "So you finally decided to join us, little one." Kagome gasped and spun around to face the direction of the voice. Before her stood the embodiment of a dragon with glittering scaled and soft blue eyes. Its body was the same as the lights that she had just been admiring. The light was reflecting off the flowing light give the appearance of a solid form once second while at other place on its body it appeared translucent. It was truly captivating.

Kagome didn't feel any fear at the appearance of such a creature which stunned her. It was more like apprehension but not quite so drastic that she could call it that. It was like she was uneasy but at the same time she felt comfort coming from the presence in front of her. One would think that she would fear the dragon with its immense size but that wasn't to be the gentleness that shown in those eyes was enough to calm her fears. Confused as to what was going on, she took a step toward the creature. Pleased by such a gesture the creature gave Kagome a soft smile which in turn made her smile. Kagome vaguely thought how can a dragon smile. It was really a moot thought but she was a little stunned by these events so it caused her to lose perspective for a moment.

Lowering its great head to look a Kagome closely, "I have waited a long time for one such as you to release me from that awful prison. For that I thank you, Kagome." Kagome was shocked that it knew her name so she couldn't help but ask how. A little tentatively she asks, "How do you know my name?" Raising its head it looked off into the lights that flowed above them. The reply that she received was, "I know of many things, little one." Curiosity was really one of her weak points. Kagome blurted out, "Are you made of this light?" She gestured to the light around her. Looking off into the distance once more, it was several moments before it resumed, "The trapped souls of the Shikon no Tama were tormented by the constant battle that was all around them. The continuous pull on it power and severe taint caused immeasurable pain and suffering. The souls within was calling to you. It was how that you sense the shards. They remember the peace that was felt when they were residing within your body close to your pure soul."

Kagome was confused, "I not sure I completely understand. What…" The creature gave what looked like a slight nod before lower its head to look closely at Kagome. It was as if it could peer into her soul. Shocked she couldn't look away but the creature raised its head away again and then locked eyes with her again. "I will try to be more clear with the explanation." Settling on what appeared to be nothing but the air that they floated on; it gave a motion with its head for her to do the same.

So began the tale of the creature before her. It resemble a dragon and yet Kagome could feel that there was more to this being in front of her that it had shown to her. Releasing that thought until a later date she focused on what was being said. It appeared that the Shikon no Tama found peace in the pureness of her soul. Her soul being as large as it is was the reason that the Shikon was drawn to her, the comfort that it offered to the tormented souls within as well as a peace that they had not felt since its creation. It had been calling to her since it was torn from her body that day so long ago. The souls within were crying out for the peace and comfort that it knew she could provide. The taint had corrupted most of the jewel but there were souls within that still held a small amount of awareness, though as time went by that beginning to dim. From the souls within a collected consciousness was formed. Each one held their on distinct want and desire but they all held the same hope, to be free to find peace. Finishing the tale, the being stated the end result, "I was born of that consciousness."

Kagome began to panic a little. She was consumed with dread. She had thought that she had destroyed the jewel. So if this being in front of her was released what did that mean? What happened to the jewel? Sensing the disquiet upset from Kagome, the being said, "Worry not, little one, the jewel itself was destroyed and the souls within were released to find their peace in the after life." Hearing that, Kagome slumped with relief. She was so afraid that she had failed them. She could not bare it if she had. Knowing the thoughts that were going through Kagome's mind the being spoke quietly, "I could hear the plea from your heart when you were wishing on the Shikon no Tama. It was the reason that I remained behind despite the peace that was offered, to be free of the pain and suffering that I carry within me from taints of the corrupt Shikon no Tama. Your pureness and unselfish desire to protect and shelter those in need, it was the reason for my decision."

Kagome raised troubled eyes to meet the blue ones of the exceptional being in front of her. Tears filled her eyes; she had caused this creature such pain. She was the one that caused the jewel to shatter. Kagome apologized, "I know that I am the cause of your pain and I am truly sorry, if there is anything that I can do the take it away I would." The blue eyes softened and it said, "It was not of your doing. Evil seeks power it has always been this way and it is the way it will always be. There was nothing that you could have done to prevent it from happening." Kagome was still tormenting herself for her lack of skills and her efforts to stop the things that had happened. She shook her head and lowered her head. Tears began to form once again as she said in a choked whisper, "I could have trained more, and I could have gotten stronger, If only I had…"

The gentle voice said, "There was nothing that would have changed the outcome, little one. The more powerful that you become the more powerful your enemies will become as well. They will risk everything for power. Your light draws them to you. There is power within you that you have yet to find. If you seek to find it, it will be there. You have hidden it from yourself in fear of what it would mean. When you find the will to use it, it will be there for you. You have a kind and gentle heart Kagome but when the time comes you will have to decide the path that you will take. You can either take the easy path to let those around you stand before you as they have been or you take the stand for yourself and others. The choice will be yours."

Uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going, Kagome shifted a little. "I' m not sure that I have that power…" The dragon turned its head to the side and looked again to the lights above. Again Kagome thoughts wondered, the creature reminded her of Sesshomaru by its actions. The gentle voice was a little sharp this time. "Deep down you know what I speak to be true. You subconsciously suppressed your power by your fear of being like the other priestess. Do not be afraid Kagome, you must accept who you are not who you think you are. You are not the reincarnation of Kikyo that is all that I can tell you. You are Kagome and you must decide your purpose not those around you. You must be prepared face the path that you chose. You must accept the fate that destiny has set for you."

"You talk as if there is another battle going on. What is happening? Who is fighting and what are they seeking?" Kagome rising from her sitting position with hands clenched, she demanded. She had not just spent all of that time defeating Naraku for nothing. She had giving up what was supposed to have been the best years of her life to defeating that evil. Now there is something else. How was she supposed to help? What could she do? What about her family, her friends? There must be something, some way that she help.

"There is always a new evil to take place of the defeated one. You have to understand that, little one. As long as there is life, there will be those that seek to control it. They will seek power over the over living beings in this world and they will do anything to get it." Watching Kagome intently, the being knew that what she would ask and it hoped that this little one was ready for that sacrifice.

Kagome knew that she couldn't stop the evil from rising but maybe there was some way that she could stop it from gain such power. Leaning forward, she begged, "There must be some way to stop it from gain such power. You say that I have great power inside me but I haven't found it. Tell what I must do in order to stop it. I need to protect my family; they are all that I have."

It appeared like the being in front of her was searching her soul to for her resolve. Looking to see if she had to the will to handle what would be requested of her. Knowing that she was a selfless soul with such purity that it would be difficult for her to overcome her gentle nature to become what she would need to be. "If that is truly what you wish, I can grant you the power to protect those important to you. It will be up to you to develop your skill and strength."

Thinking of all that had happened, all that things that Naraku had put everyone through she wouldn't allow anything like to happen again. If there was some way, she would do it. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and even little Shippou had always tried to protect her. Even Koga and his tribe of wolves would always step in to offer her protection. Time and time again she watched as they battled for their lives as well as her. She wouldn't let that happen again. She would take this chance and accept this responsibility if it meant that she could protect others.

Knowing that there was no going back, Kagome asked, "What must I do?" With deep sadness the being front of her said, "You must give up your humanity." Kagome was stunned. With a soft tone the great beast continued, "You will appear human but you will be given the power of those that resided inside the jewel. You will age slowly but you will not be immortal. Their souls were released but I have obtained their knowledge and abilities from the combined consciousness that created me." Studying Kagome to make sure she understood, the being continued, "You will need to separate yourself from those that are human. You will remain unchanged as the years pass while they will not. Also, you would be placing them in extreme danger by just being present in their lives. Those that you seek to stop will try use any and all means to get to you and it would be safer to cut ties now before any connections can be made." With that Kagome looked up into saddened blue eyes. The weight of the decision became almost unbearable. Kagome choked back a sob. She had just lost her friends from the past and she had looked forward to being with her family but now she had to chose, the choice of a normal life or a means to protect the innocent and those important to her. Knowing the burden of such a choice, it said, "Do not worry little one. You have allies in your time wanting to assist you. Seek them out. They are waiting. You will not be alone."

"You were sure of my decision, weren't you? You knew that I couldn't let those important to me get hurt." Looking up expectantly, Kagome knew that the presence knew that she would do anything to protect the innocent and those that she cared for. "Yes, little one. I did like I said before, the pain in your heart called to me. I am here for you, little one. One such as you should not carry such a heavy burden alone." This caused Kagome to gasp, her brown eyes locking with sad blue. It was there. Kagome could see the pain that she tried to hide from the world that she carried deep within her heart. It was there in those sad blue eyes. Tears streaked down her cheeks, she didn't want to share her pain with another but it was there. It was why she had felt such comfort from this being. The understanding and acceptance, it was all there. The burden was not hers alone.

"If you wish little one, I will stay and guide you on your way. You will not have to carry the burden alone. I can reside as a part of your soul and when you have need of me just call and I will come to your aid." Kagome didn't have to think about it really. Her family would understand and this way she would always be there to watch over them, protect them. This was the best way. Her decision made, Kagome looked up and gave a brisk nod.

The apparition began to shift back to the flowing light that it had once been. It began to circle Kagome faster and faster. The light became brighter. Kagome only felt the comfort that she had felt since she had awoken in this light. She closed her eyes and allowed the light to take her. She didn't know where the light would take her or what would happen next but she would be ready. This time she would be the one to protect them. She would not be a burden ever again.

**ж **΅ Sometime later in the modern era ΅ **ж **

Slowly becoming aware of her surroundings, Kagome looked around to see where she was and was welcome with the site of a familiar wooding ceiling. She was back in the well house. She was flooded with relief. Nearly jumping to her feet in the excitement, she wasn't prepared for the wave of dizziness that overcame her. Taking a few moments to collect her equilibrium, Kagome began to wonder what happened to the entity and what happened in those last moments. Surly, she thought, that she didn't dream it all. Did she?

She began to recall what had happened. She turned slowly and looked around the bottom of the well. Deep sadness enveloped her. She began to remember how she met each member of her group. Her mind began to flash the beginning of her journey with Inuyasha and their trails as they became close. The crow demon and the shattering of the jewel, the confrontation with Yura, their beginning was somewhat rocky. Slowly she climbed the latter lost in memories of her friends. Each encounter held a special memory.

With dragging feet she slowly reached the door to the well house. Each step was becoming more painful. Grasping the door, she slowly rested her head against it weathered wood. Tears started fall. She knew there was no going back and yet she felt that she couldn't go forward either. As her tears fell, she remembers the words of the dragon from the jewel. She had no choice really. Slowly she cracked the door and with it, her heart began to break. With every inch her heart began to splinter and shatter. Slowly she drop her chin to her chest, the weight of what was to come lay heavily on her heart.

Finding the strength in herself, she slowly but surely opened the door into the world that she was born to. Just as the Feudal Era held special memories so too did the shrine. She was to lose this home as well. It was heart breaking. She had lost so much in just a short time. Everything that she held dear was taken away by destroying the evil Naraku that had wanted to destroy everything around him in order to control it all. Tear were falling hard. She wasn't even aware of the dept of her sorrow. She was so lost in herself and the pain of the losing her friends and now her family.

Stumbling slowly she made her way to the Goshinboku. Looking up at the ancient tree, she raised her hand and placed it slowly and gently on it battered bark. She thought to herself that this tree knew everything. Everything that had happened to her. It was her connection the past. She had once said that this tree and watched her with her family, had watched her grown. It had even watched the beginning of her journey in the Fuedal Era. Slowly falling to her knees, she placed her arms around the trunk of the massive tree as if to embrace it. She began to sob uncontrolably. The loss of all that she held dear tore at her and she gave in to the pain and sorrow that it had left in it wake.

She slowly woke. Feeling the roughness under her hands, she opened her eyes. She saw tree roots and remember that she was now in her time. She came awake completely at the thought. It was now dark and her body was now stiff and cold. She now had a head ache to go with the pain in her heart. She must have cried herself out and fell as sleep out her against the Goshinboku. Looking around she wondered why her family had not came out to see her and why they didn't notice that she was back. Looking around she notice that the lights in the house were still out. She was getting confused as to where everyone was.

It was then that she felt it. She felt a pulse of a demonic aura. It seemed familiar but that was impossible. She began to think that she had imagined it but it pulsed again. This time there was no mistake. She knew this aura and there was only one person that had that kind of powerful aura. She looked around to where it was coming from. She thought that she had no more tears to cry. She didn't think that she would ever feel this aura again. Turning to look toward the entrance to the shrine and she saw a sight that made her gasp in shock not believe her eyes and joy at the sight that she never expect to see again.

Standing there in the moonlight with the breeze blowing through his hair was Sesshomaru. What was even more surprising was that Inuyasha was with him. They were together and not fighting. That fact was unbelievable. After realizing that they were really there and she was not dreaming, she ran to Inuyasha and threw herself at him in relief. She didn't care that Sesshomaru was there. All that matter at that moment was that he was really there. She thought that she wouldn't get a chance to see him again, any of them for that matter.

Inuyasha did not sense a change in Kagome due to his happiness in seeing her again after having to waiting for five hundred years. However, Sesshomaru was watching their reunion as he tried to figure out what was different about her aura. It had changed drastically and it could cause a potentially dangerous problem. Speaking for the first time, Sesshomaru said, "Miko, you can not stay here. Come…" After just a few words, he just turned to walk away, expecting them to follow.

Kagome shocked at this, looked at Inuyasha to see what was going on. Inuyasha was looking at Sesshomaru to see what had caused this decision. All he got was a brief glance from Sesshomaru from over his shoulder as he stopped to wait. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome was then hit by her new aura. He then took a more serious expression and said, "He is right, Kagome. You would put your family at risk by staying here. The longer that you are here to more dangerous it becomes."

Thinking back to what had happened earlier and what she had spoken about with the dragon. She began to understand the situation. Inuyasha urged, "Get your stuff. Hurry and leave a note stating that you went back to the Feudal Era and don't know when you will be back." Kagome on her way toward the house stopped after a few steps looked back to see what he had meant by that when he said, "It will buy some time until we know what we are up against." That brought everything to the forefront.

Now with determined desperation she grabbed the few things that she could think of and left the note that would ease her family's fears for a while at least. She made her way back to where she had left Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was waiting alone for her but this was no surprise. Sesshomaru would always be Sesshomaru. He was stoic and formal and his strength and power was incredible and there was no other to compare. She did love Inuyasha but Sesshomaru was in a league all his own.

Her mind began to focus on the situation at hand. It had been real and now she had to be ready to face whatever came her way. She would need to protect everyone. She needed a sensei that would not allow any interference or tolerate any intrusion. It was going to be hard to find just anyone that would be able to stand up to Inuyasha and his tantrums. That was only one way to get strong enough and if asking him didn't kill her first then the training would she was sure. With a deep sigh, Kagome rushed to meet her destiny with determination and the mind set that she would reach her goal. With each step she was getting closer to becoming the person that she needed to be, the one to stand alone, to defy any obstacle to defend and protect without any hesitation or fear.

**ж **΅ Six Months Later ΅ **ж **

Kagome's breath was labored as she waiting silent to see what his next move was. She had taken several hard hits but she was still able to continue. Crotched down after landing several feet away from her attacker she prepared herself for she knew that she would not have to wait long. Using her senses, she could feel the slight increase in his power; he was getting ready to make his move. Without really moving to show her intentions, she braced one foot and readied to block before she had to dodge the second attack.

Leaping to a safe distance, Kagome watched warily to see what his next move would be. She was surprised to see that he had sheathed his sword. She was even more surprised when he spoke, "You have gained _some_ skill, miko. There is more room for improvement. Come…" Turing and expecting her to follow the Demon Lord made his way to his study. There was much that needed to done but first things first, Kagome would need to sent to the thunder brat in America for further training while things unfolded unnoticed until it was necessary to get involved.

Kagome tiredly sheathed her own weapon as she replied, "Yes, Sesshomaru-sensei." What do you think of that Kanshisha? She asked the presence that had greeted her when she made the wish on the jewel. It had said that it would stay with her and guide her but it had become more than that. It had become a close and very dear friend. They could understand each other and how each was affected by the events that they shared. So she decided that it would need a name and they had agreed on Kanshisha, meaning guardian/protector. It was pleased with the name it was given and since then it was so called.

Kanshisha became a much appreciated companion in those difficult first months. Sesshomaru had some how silently accepted the role as her sensei which still confused her as to how that came to be. She hadn't gotten up the nerve to ask and he just started give commands. It was the beginning of a very grueling and painful journey. The first few weeks she had spent meditating which at first was a struggle. She needed to find the power that Kanshisha said that she held. It was an almost impossible task until Kanshisha helped her through the process of achieving and mastering it.

Next, she had to learn how to control her spiritual powers. Which again, Kanshisha was a big help because she had no training or knowledge on how to even begin the process on that. It was very difficult to understand especially since she now had to separately understand each energy and power. She had to learn to control as well as to separate each. It was extremely delicate and intricate. Her spiritual power and energy was not as difficult because she had used them some what before and was a little more familiar with them. The demonic abilities were a whole different story.

The abilities of the demons that were trapped in the jewel were apart of Kanshisha. So when Kagome agreed to take the power that was offered she was given the abilities as well since Kanshisha resided within Kagome's soul. The abilities that were gifted to her were that of an elemental, a dragon and a panther. Each was powerful in the own right so it was understandable difficult to come to understand, separate and learn control. The dragon had strength and wisdom. It also held the power of lightening, the creating of controlling of natures fury. She had to incorporate it into her abilities as well as the panther's cunning, speed and agility. With time and training she learned to balance each as well as to draw on the knowledge and wisdom of the dragon.

The power of the elemental was a little bit more difficult in itself. It was an enormous undertaking to get to know and control. Each element had to separated, learned, understood as well controlled. There was water, which included all types such as rain, standing water, ice, snow, etc. Earth was not much easier because each terrain was different and as such required diverse levels of control and concentration. Air was probably the easiest by far since it was like a free spirit. The worst was fire. After a few small fires and setting her own clothing on fire a few times, Kagome had learned to some what to create and control it. It was not her favorite and tried to avoid it if she could for obvious reasons.

After all that she had spent time training and using these abilities to master them. She had to develop the instinct and reflexive action as well and Touran and Karan help in those areas. After her disappearance once the jewel was destroyed, a lot had happened in the world of the demons. There numbers had diminished a lot due to the influence of Naraku. When the human population started to grow and gain more power and control things became difficult for the remaining demons.

The more powerful demons, such as Sesshomaru, knew that some thing had to be done to protect their existence as well as their way of living. Inuyasha, Koga and the others that knew Kagome knew that time would change their world and change it drastically over the next few hundred years. Wars would tear apart the country and as well as disease and over population. So Sesshomaru and the new lords of the other territories set aside the most ancient lands and put protective barriers around them to help maintain and preserve those areas. It is now called the Demon World which consists of most of the demon population.

New alliances began as well as new relationships. Koga finally settled down and took Ayame for his mate and they are the ruling family of the northern lands. His tribe had almost been destroyed because of Naraku's manipulations but even in small numbers that are powerful enough to maintain control of their lands even though there are no longer any threats to be concerned with. Inuyasha is Lord of the Eastern Lands where he has resided awaiting the time when Kagome would return (_he_ _is still single minded_). Sparks had been flying for decades between him and Touran but he was a stubborn and blind as ever. Even her little Shippou had grown under the influences of the ruling lords and now was the Lord of the Southern Lands. The demonic society had looked them for guidance and they were able to assure those under their rule a place in the world.

Knowing how deeply Kagura's plight affected Kagome, Kanshisha healed what was left of her heart where Naraku's had tried to pull it from her body before she pulled Kagome from the Feudal Era. Over the centuries that followed, Kagura and Sesshomaru had developed some what of a relationship. It was only a few decades ago that they had become mates. The situation with Kanna profoundly upset Kagome as well. The child had no free will or choice. She didn't even understand that she should have the ability to have a say in her existence. Having no soul, Naraku called her a void demon which greatly saddened Kagome knowing this Kanshisha gave Kanna banished the void that Naraku had created to seal her soul as well when she healed Kagura. Freeing her from the void, her soul slowly started to recover. Her dark empty eyes were now a beautiful blue and showed the world that she joy she found in each experience whether it was a happy moment or sad, to her it was a joy to know that there was a difference. She now could live life, the life that she had been denied.

Shippou had taken to watching out for Kanna because the child was so delicate. Kagura was always there but he felt that he was needed so he took it upon himself look out for them. The beginning was not an easy one for either Kagura or Kanna because of their beginning with Naraku. After Shippou and Inuyasha took them under their wings, the tidings began to shift slowly toward acceptance. There origins should not be held against them because no one has a say in how there life was to begin. They are who they are and it is up to you how you make to most of it. So with wary acceptance, Kagura and Kanna began to change how they were viewed and now lead an important role in demon society, for Kanna was now also Shippou's mate and the Lady of the Southern Lands.

Things were definitely different but some things were still the same. Inuyasha was still a handful and some times he was still 'sat' into deep craters. Knowing that things were serious though he tried to be a little more understanding but he was still the same Inuyasha. When it came to training, he always tried to have a say and most of the time it didn't work out in his favor. Since Kagome worked with the feline demons, it usual ended with Kagome having to cut training to heal Inuyasha. Touran worked with her on her ice and water manipulation. Karan trained with her teaching her to maintain control and conjure fire. Kagome also worked with Shuuran and Shunran learning to distinguish illusions and how to combat them. Shippou helped her with learning his abilities and how to work with and against them as well.

Finally she was given her own sword which had been commissioned from Totosai. Awaiting Kagome's return, Inuyasha as well as the others had requested weapons to be forged for her use upon her return. Sesshomaru had given the specifics while he had anticipated the change in Kagome due the flashing aura that had surround Kagome before her disappearance. Each allowed for spiritual as well as demonic energies to pass through them.

It was during this time that she spent most of the earlier training learning the art of healing. It was after much time spent healing herself from various wounds and broken bones that were given to her by her sensei that she had come to instinctual heal when wounded. She no longer bleed when cut but that was for a different reason altogether. It also help her be able to maintain the endurance needed to continue and eventually speed through her training sessions. She had finally reached the level to where she could hold her own against Inuyasha and Koga. She now trained with Sesshomaru for longer that a couple of hours that in itself was a feat that she was deeply proud of.

Realizing that she was entering Sesshomaru's study, she quickly brought herself back to the present. It was not a good thing if Sesshomaru caught you not paying attention. Kagome grimaced at that. It had happened a lot which also helped her learn not only about healing quickly but about keeping focused. It was another key point that was stressed by her unforgiving sensei. Keep your attention on your opponent at all times and don't get distracted. It was a hard lesson to learn when you have Inuyasha coaching from the sidelines. With a sweat drop, she thought, lessons were learned the hard way and quickly from experience.

He stood behind his massive dark wood desk looking out a side window. He did not give any indication that he noticed her entrance. Waiting and patience was also a point that was accentuated strongly. Kagome sighed to herself dealing with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha or even Koga would try anyone's patience but one must persevere. He stood still a stone as he spoke, "You have acquired an adequate level of skill to where you will now have different type of sensei. Reveal yourself shinigami." Turning to sit behind his desk, Sesshomaru acknowledge the individual to which he had addressed.

Looking behind her, Kagome noticed a man sitting in the corner chair concealed mostly in shadow. He had a fan covering half of his face and was wearing an unusual stripped hat. She had not notice his presence at all. She had been sure that she had only detected Sesshomaru's aura how could she have missed his? Looking at him more closely she could barely make out his at all. What was going on here? She was missing something and she gotten a weird feeling that she was getting ready to take another trip to a different world but unlike last time, she wouldn't know what hit her.

Brought back the present by the sound of his fan snapping shut, Kagome looked at the individual that was now the center of attention. With a goofy grin and overly exaggerated manner he spoke, "Now, Sesshomaru, is that any way to greet an old friend?" Rising from his chair, he made his way toward where Kagome stood near Sesshomaru's desk. Kagome watched this interaction with interest. It appeared that is guy was an idiot but that could not be the case if he was an acquaintance of Sesshomaru's. Looking more closely at the visitor, she realized that he wore a mask much like Sesshomaru. His was just at the other end of the spectrum, the _far _end. That thought made Kagome cringe. Thinking of those two in any type of spectrum would give anyone a headache.

Watching him closely as he approached she became aware that he was studying her. The intensity of his gaze let you know that there was more to him that he let the world see. She got a chill as he continued to scrutinize every detail; it ran all the way down her spine. Whoever this guy was, he was definitely not someone to underestimate.

There was a feeling of déjà vu. It was almost the same feeling that she got the first time that she had meet Sesshomaru. This did not bode well for her. She just knew that she was going to be lead like a sheep to the slaughter with this guy if she wasn't careful. She was thrown again when he a smiled and laughed that idiotic laugh and quickly reopened his fan to cover his face. A feeling of foreboding came over her. She just knew that she was in for another crash course.

**Any ideas yet who should be the guy that will claim Kagome's heart? Anyone is up except the main characters like Inuyasha and Ichigo. Let me know how you liked it. I tried not to go into detail. One of my daughters said that it would move too slowly so here ya go. As always please read and review. I would truly love to know what you think and if you think that it should go a different direction I won't mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any material or rights to YYH, Bleach or Inuyasha

Chapter Three

Kagome left the private jet that they had just arrived on, her two companions trailing behind. She just wanted to get back and see her friends and her new family. Trying to get through as quickly as possible, retrieve their luggage and get out of the airport without a hassle was proving to be a bit more complicated that she had anticipated. It was a little difficult with two handsome men, one was serene while the other radiated animosity. It was almost weird in a way but she always did manage to some how end up with unusual companions. They drew more female attention that they wanted but she really couldn't blame them. Almost all of the demons that she knew radiated an unnatural beauty and appeal.

_Come on, you know that they are hot!_ Kanshisha had to add her input on those thoughts as well. Kagome silently sighed to herself. She had gotten used to the second voice in her head but sometimes she wished that Kanshisha would keep her thoughts to herself. _You are the envy of every female in this place. Put on a smug smirk and let's just show these girls what they are missing. _She really wanted to roll her eyes but they would think that she was crazy. _Oh, come off it Kanshisha,_ Kagome replied quietly in her mind. It took her a long time to keep all her replies within the confines of her mind. It helped to put a version of herself inside with Kanshisha. She did have to credit for that idea though. It would be fun to see how many glares she could get. Kagome giggled softly so that her friends couldn't hear with their superior hearing but the sudden smirk had them questioning her behavior.

Though she really did not choose these two as companions so much as they were assigned to her by Koenma with the approval of all four Demon Lords. The Spirit Detectives were sent to investigate a large source of spiritual energy and it turned out that Kagome emitting a large amount of energy through her aura. It was a priority to learn to contain her aura and mask her presence. That was her first introduction to the four interesting individuals, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. Yusuke and Kuwabara were human but had the extraordinary ability to master spiritual energies. Kurama and Hiei were demons from Demon World that had their own agenda but were drawn into the roles by fate.

Sending Kurama and Hiei was the only way any of her friends would let you leave without them. They sent Kirara to also keep an eye on her new companions. But after spending so much time together, she was as close to them as she was to her other demon friends. It was a bit rough at first but so was her relationship with the others. They were a bit raw in their attitudes at times, mostly Hiei, and a bit over bearing, _again_ mostly Hiei, but if she could deal with Inuyasha she could deal with just about anyone. She absentmindedly rubbed Kirara as she lost herself in her memories of the past few weeks. Some were rather comical while others were _not_ so good.

She was on her way to the car when she got the same feeling that she did while she was training with Yoruichi. It was just so much more intense. Looking at Kurama and Hiei to see if they also felt the same thing but they were looking at each other with a grim expression. Apparently they were keeping something from her and she didn't like that fact at all. The feeling was getting more intense with every second. It was overwhelming her to such an extent that she was started to have problems breathing normally. Kagome called to Kanshisha to see if she could understand what the cause of this feeling was. Kanshisha was feeling the same pressure though but called on enough power to contain the pressure to where it was more bearable. Kagome had to find out what was going on and she had to find out now. She located the direction that it was coming from and prepared to take off to see what the cause of such pain.

Giving Hiei and Kurama one last glance, she took off at such an amazing speed that they were left behind with little chance to catch up. She needed to reach the area in which that pulse was radiating. It was a painful calling much like that of the Shikon Jewel when she realized its pain from all of the manipulations that Naraku had put it threw. It was like her chest was being crushed from the weight of the pain and sadness that it was emitting. She need to get there, she said, "Hold on tight, Kirara." She increased her speed, she need to get there as fast her body would allow her to go. She had a long way to go to get there and no time to waste.

Kurama did not like what was happening. Kagome just took off and left them there. He knew where she was going and hoped that he could reach the others in time. The pull was too strong for her to ignore now that it was in the living world. All of the months that they had kept her away and shielded her was now nothing more that a delaying tactic. He hoped that all that she had learned would be enough. He knew that they would not reach her in time but they had to try. He and Hiei took off as well pushing themselves harder than they ever have before. He knew that Hiei was fast and hoped that he would at least make it there before anything irreparable happened.

Hiei was of the same mind. He would not allow her to rush off like this alone. He knew her well enough to know that it was done on purpose to try and keep them out of harms way. He may be a distant, solitary individual but those that had earned his respect and loyalty were very few. Those few he would not abandon no matter the risk. Kagome would just have to get used to have him around. He was prepared for her to get angry but he would not allow her to take on the world alone no matter what she seems to think.

Their relationship had gotten off to a rocky start because of the situation that was forced on them. He did not like baby sitting but she had slowly earned his respect over the last two months they had been together. No matter what the situation or depth of her injuries she would not quit. She had not whined or slacked off on her desire to train. She spent so much time training that they had to get her new sensei to divert some of her time on other pursuits. They were getting concerned for her welfare due to the fact that she would not sleep but a couple of hours every few days. She would focus on nothing but getting every second out of her time with her sensei. Souten was stern task master but she was getting concerned as well. She maybe a little rough around the edges but she knew that Kagome was going to burn herself out if she didn't ease up a bit.

Hiei was very concerned even though most could not tell. He was not one to let others see what he was thinking much less what he was feeling. Kurama was the opposite of Hiei. Even though he didn't show everything that was going on with him, Kurama didn't hide his concern behind a gruff demeanor. Kagome's open and caring manner along with her unwavering determination had them won over very quickly so few would accept them as they were, with all that had happened in their past. Their previous lives were not what one would call honorable or noble but she had accepted them as they were without any hesitation in her heart.

They were determined to reach her before she could push herself too far. They just had to get there. They did not want to think of what could happen to her if she went up against all of them on her own. Even though she was now self sufficient it was still not something that any of them would allow. She was too important to too many people. She may not think that she was needed by anyone but in fact it was just the opposite. She had single handedly changed the demon world by just being herself with her open and unprejudiced heart.

She always believes in everyone but herself. She would refuse to believe that she could have been so important to anyone. Every move or action, she questioned herself. Her faith in herself was so low that it had taken several swift and vicious training sessions with Sesshomaru to break her of the habit. She now no longer questioned herself about her abilities but she was still very demure in a social situation. If anyone deserved to find happiness it was Kagome.

Kurama and Hiei would not let anything happen to Kagome before she found her place in the world. She was like a lost sheep right now. She wasn't sure where she belonged. Her home could no longer be her home and she would not depend on her friends. Her uncertainty was hidden along with all the other things she tried to hide from the world. Her eyes would give away a try glimpse every so often in an unguarded moment to what she carried in her heart and in her soul. It was something that even she was unaware of and it was something that no one would comment on for most of what could be seen was the deep sadness that resided in her heart.

They each were dwelling on their own interactions with Kagome when they heard Botan shout to them from above. She flew down to them on her weird looking broom that looked more like an oar. They continued on as Botan flew beside them. She advised them that the others were in route to where Kagome was headed, Katakura Town. She also told them to be careful for these were not what they were used to dealing with. Yusuke and Keiko were still off on their honeymoon and Kuwabara was taking care of his sister who had taken serious ill so they were on the own.

After just a few words, she left them to return and advise Koenma of what they were up against and that Kagome had taken off on her own. She too was concerned for Kagome. She knew that Kagome was strong but knew that she was still very fragile. Protecting those around her was what Kagome strove for. Nothing would stop her from keeping them safe from harm. She now had the ability to match her will and she would not be protected any longer, she would be the one that stood before them. As long as she was able, she would not let anything hurt any of them. They had all suffered greatly and she would not let that happen again.

ж΅ Karakura Town ΅ж

Soi Fon was in an intense battle with Ggio. In his transformed state of Tigre Estoque his power level, speed, everything has increased greatly. Soi Fon was having a hard time countering his moves. She had anticipated his transformation. She had wanted him to take his resurrection form so that she could assess the changes that this would incur. She was indeed surprised by the power that the arrancar possessed in this form. He wasn't even an espada and yet it appeared that she was having difficulty. This did not bode well for their situation.

Her Vice-Captain Omaeda was battling with Nirgge who had also transformed into his resurrection form of Mamut. Their battle was mostly hit and run and was not really a focal point at this time but they were causing so much damage. Everything in the path was demolished to rubble. Nothing was left standing in their wake. It was ruinous. This was the scene that Kagome came into_. Kanshisha_, Kagome called out, _keep hidden unless I call for you. We will need to keep your presence unnoticed. _With that Kanshisha pulled her presence into Kagome's soul and receded into the warm light.

Upset at the injuries, senseless battles, and utter devastation, Kagome in utter outrage rushed to tend the injuries of Vice-Captain Matsumoto and Vice-Captain Hinamori. She turned to Head Captain Yamamoto, "Head Captain, pardon the intrusion but I can not allow this to continue." Looking at her, Yamamoto could see the sadness and determination that dwelled hidden inside this girl. It was unusual for one so young to carry the amount of pain that was equivalent to that level of suffering. He was intrigued at the small feline that she seemed to carry on her shoulder. He didn't get to continue his study of her because she was preparing to turning to leave when she turned back to bow.

After bowing to show her respect she turned and made her way to the injured Matsumoto. "Please step aside, Vice-Captain Kira and let me help her." Izuru asked, "Who are you and how do you know my name?" He was very defensive and alert. Kagome didn't spare him a glance and her reply was simply, "A friend." Kirara jumped down from her should to stand next to Kagome as she raising her hands and positioned them above the chest and stomach as she called up on her healing abilities. Izuru was prepared to take action to stop her from doing and further damage to his friend.

As she called on her healing power her hands began to glow softly. Kagome directed the energy to the serious injury that was endangering her life. Izuru was about to intervene when he was made aware by the Head Captain not to interfere. He was not happy with that at all. He was very tense and it was visible in the rigid set of his jaw. His eye held his worry over the fate of his friend and the distrust that he felt toward this unknown young woman. He could feel the warmth of the spiritual energy that was being called forth. It was warm like the rays of the sun and as soothing as a mother's lullaby.

He watched as the injury started to heal and within seconds the wound was almost completely gone. It had taken Vice-Captain Kira several minutes to get her stable and now he sat stunned as he watched this young woman heal these critical wounds in seconds. The skin had finished healing was now its normal smooth form, no scaring or marring. He marveled at this young woman and wondered who she was. She had just arrived out of no where and addressed the Head Captain like she had the right to. She had healed a dear friend in mere seconds. Matsumoto looked up into the soft brown eyes of the young woman who had healed her, "Who are you?" she asked. Her breathing was still a bit labored as she was weak from the wound as well as being healed, her body would need to rest to fully recover. The young woman tucked a wayward piece of hair behind her ear and looked back at Matsumoto, "I am Kagome and a friend. You need to rest to recover your strength". Kirara returned to her perch upon Kagome's shoulder and Kagome was preparing to treat to the other injured party.

Izuru stopped her and said, "Wait, how do you know about us and who are you?" He did appreciate the fact that she had healed his friend but his was still very on guard. This young woman was unusual in so many ways. Her abilities was amazing and her spiritual energy was the purest that he had ever felt. He didn't sense that she was someone to fear and her aura had a calming feel. Still, he was wary. He had not met someone like this before and it was unsettling.

Kagome could understand his mistrust and tried to sooth some of his doubts but there were things that she needed to attend to. "I am here to help. I will heal the other Vice-Captain here. Can you take care of the others over there that have less severe injuries?" She was motioning over to where Ikkaku, Shuhei, Iba and Yumichika were with Captain Komamura. Giving her a measuring look, he slowly nodded his agreement. Kagome's face lit up and she smiled widely causing her eyes to squint up.

Turning Kagome made her way toward the other injured young lady. As Kagome appeared before Hinamori, she could tell that the young lady was in much pain and was hiding it from her friends. Kagome gave a soft smile to offer reassurance. Kirara knew that this wasn't going to be easy as well. She approached the young lady and meowed softly to offer her assurance as well. Hinamori was momentarily stunned by this small feline. Its' aura was not normal. It wasn't a hollow though. It felt was close to that of a hollow but it wasn't. It wasn't a normal one either. She was really unsettled by these two that had just appeared before them.

Kagome asked the young lady her name to distract her from her movements. It was a little more intricate to heal all of the broken bones and internal injuries without causing pain. Seeing what this young woman had done for Matsumoto, Hinamori wasn't leery about giving out such information. "I am Vice-Captain Hinamori of Squad 5 but my friends call me Momo." Kagome could see the pain as the young Hinamori offered the introduction. Kirara snuggled to the side of the young lady and purred softly to offer comfort, some what to the surprise of both Kagome and Hinamori.

Kagome pulling back to the task at hand knew that this was going to be uncomfortable so she had to let the young Vice-Captain know. "Momo, this may be a little uncomfortable but I will do all I can to make it as painless as possible but with all of the broken bones and internal injuries, it may still cause some discomfort." Kagome could see that she understood and so she raised her hands and held them above her chest and lower stomach as she sent her healing abilities through the girls' body to heal the unseen injuries that she had hidden. As she let her energies flow through her body and slowly began to heal the injuries that she had sustained in battle with the monster that the three female arrancar's created, she could tell that there was tremendous conflict without her soul.

Kagome could feel the intense pain and sadness in the poor girls' soul, the contradicting emotions that were the result of a deep betrayal. She could also feel the hurt that she had caused her friends because of the unwavering faith that she still held in her betrayer. Knowing what the young lady before her was going through, looking deep in to her eyes Kagome said, "I can tell that you have a pure heart and have deep inner strength." Momo's eyes widened as Kagome continued to speak. "You can either let this inner pain and the internal conflict control you or you can control them. He will continue to win as long as you can continue to hurt those around you by not being able to accept his betrayal. The choice is yours and yours alone. You have the strength in you to stop this cycle. I can see it." Kagome could see the tears that gathered in the girls eyes. The young Vice-Captain was now healed and so she softened her own expression, she gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "You are more that what he has made you. I know it and so do you. The strength that you will need to stand on your own is there, it is up to you to find it." Kagome gave a quick look at Vice-Captain Kira, who helping Matsumoto stand and check her newly healed body before taking off to help the others that were injured, so that Momo would understand and maybe take the hint that he would need guidance as well to overcome his betrayal. "If you find your way maybe you can help those around that are drowning in themselves the same way you are." Rising to a standing position she smiled down at the newly healed Vice-Captain before she disappeared into the sky with the strange two tailed feline still perched on her shoulder.

Head Captain Yamamoto watched the young woman as she made her ascent. Her power and aura was interesting. Very curious as to what this young woman was about to do, he let her continue on her way. Having just defeated the monster that the three arrancar had created, he was able to focus on this young lady. His other captains were engaged else where but they could hold their own so he continued his speculation. Her energy felt some what familiar but it had been sometime since he had felt anything like it. He wanted to identify it to make sure his assessment was correct before making any judgments. Also considering her traveling companion, if he was correct, the tide just may have turned in their favor.

Appearing slight behind her, Kagome said in an amused tone, "What cha got here, Soi Fon?" This caused Soi Fon's eyes to widen a bit but she still didn't take her eyes from her opponent. "What are you doing here, L-" is was all she got out before she was cut off by Kagome. "I believe that we have gone through this before _and_ it is Kagome." She said in a stern tone that brooked no argument and then offered a bright smile to take away the edge from her comment. At this Soi Fon gave a slight cringe as well as a very disgruntled look. She remembered the countless time that she had been brought to task, you could say, for addressing her so formally. Evidently, Kagome really didn't like it. Although her focus was still at her opponent, Soi Fon knew that if Kagome was here it was only a matter of time before they were.

Kagome was still baiting Soi Fon but her attention was also on the arrancar. She had picked up the small habit of irritating the 2nd Squad Captain from Kisuke but she still liked her and such treated her like Yoruichi would. Though at times she could be as trying as Koga, she wanted to let her know that she was appreciated and accepted. It didn't take long before Soi Fon was up in arms about something though. It seems that Kisuke and Yoruichi were a bit of a bad influence.

Continuing on with her initial question, Kagome looked toward the arrancar with more interest. Trying to act like it was a secret between girls, she said, "He's kind cute, no wonder you were trying to keep him to yourself." This caused Soi Fon to blush profusely and pull back a bit defensively, yelling, "Kagome!" Kagome giving an innocent look, she said "What?" Kagome was internal patting herself on the back for that one. Kirara voiced her reprimand as well with a soft meow and a slight sigh. It was true. Kisuke was truly a bad influence but it was some times fun. Kagome sighed silently. It was time to get serious. _What a very tasty looking piece of-, _Kagome exclaimed, _Kanshisha! Don't say another word! _Kagome cheeks were slightly flushed making Soi Fon wonder what she was thinking. _What? I was only going to say that he was a delicious piece of eye candy. What did you think I was going to say, hum?_ Kanshisha asked slyly. Slightly widened in shock Kagome's eyes, she was surprised to the fact that Kanshisha had caught the drift of her thoughts_. I thought I told you to keep yourself hidden, _Kagome replied sullenly_._

The arrancar was getting tired of waiting. He had a purpose here and he needed to complete it. He was just about to make a move when he heard the young woman who had appeared say something about him being cute and how the captain was trying to keep him to herself. He was thrown a little at this. Didn't the girl know what he was? Wasn't she aware of the situation? Didn't she know what was at stake? Somehow he was sure that there was more to this girl that she let on.

Turning her complete attention to the arrancar, Kagome took a step toward him causing him to go on the defensive. She said, "What is your name?" taking another step after his silence. This time she asked, "You're not a demon are you but something else, right?" She was looking at him like she did when she met Inuyasha. She looked at the skull that adorned his head. She wondered what it was like. The arrancar was a little weary of this young woman but he could sense no hostility, only open curiosity. Not sure why he did it but he answered her questions, "I am an Arrancar and my name is Ggio Vega. Are you not aware of what is taking place here?" He was a little angry with himself for answering so the last was a little bitter.

She was only of couple of steps from him when she heard Soi Fon say, "Kagome, he is not like your other friends. He's not -" Kagome raised a hand and wave a away her concerns without turning her attention away from her new found _friend_. Looking up into his eyes Kagome could see that his was hostile but no more so than when she had encountered some of her other friends. She could also see that he didn't have malice and ill intent in his heart so she could only wonder if he was more like her friends that anyone was aware. Demons like to fight and prove their strength. It was in their nature. She was beginning to believe that the arrancar held some of the same traits.

She was in awe with the arrancar that was before. Silently she asked Kirara to stay with Soi Fon to keep her out of trouble while she dealt with this individual. She was really captivated, she had not seen one before and she considered him to be what the norm would be. She was excited. She really couldn't help it. It was the same way she felt when she had first seen Inuyasha. She clasped her hands in front of her and looked up at him expectedly. Her eyes were shinning almost a twinkling within them. With a pleading look, she asked, "They are beautiful. Can I touch them?" She was looking at the fangs that framed his face. He was shocked. She looked so earnest and she was beginning to plead. "Oh, please, please, please. I just want to touch them", she almost cooed like one would to a baby. Her tone was pleading and her eyes were begging.

Ggio was a little tense but he held himself still. This was no ordinary girl. She held no fear of him what so ever instead she seemed fascinated. He had never met someone so innocent before so pure. He could feel it and when he looked into her eyes, he saw the pureness in her heart. He could not find it in himself to want to cause harm to this person. It was unusual really. He never felt any remorse before for any of the things that he had done but now he knew that if he did cause any harm to this girl he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. That in itself was a dilemma for the arrancar.

So far Soi Fon had held her tongue and let Kagome have her say with the arrancar but this was too much. "Kagome, control yourself!" Kirara showed her concern as well with a soft huff. The feline friend seemed to be used to this type of behavior so she was sitting there waiting it out. Pulling back her outreached hand, Kagome looked back at Soi Fon. Seeing that Soi Fon was dead set on being straight forward and serious, she gave a fleeting look back to the arrancar. Acting like a child, Kagome crossed her arms over chest with a "Fine!" and a pout. With an audible aggravated sigh, she said, "Spoilsport." Soi Fon tried to maintain a stern demeanor and giving Kagome serious looks. Kagome finally said, "Alright, already. I will try to keep it serious. Jeez, you guys are no fun."

Turning back to Ggio, Kagome said, "The need to test your strength and skill as well as the need to prove yourself is part of your nature. That I can respect and understand." Looking around Kagome continued, "This battle though, it is being fought for the wrong reasons, you know it and I know it. Once he has achieved his goal, you will become expendable as well as all of your kind." She brought her gaze back to his and met his challengingly. "I won't allow any more senseless destruction and blood shed. You have strength and skill. If your only goal here is the put yourself against another, I will gladly accept that challenge but it will be at a later time. Right now, I have something that must be done."

Smirking, she continued because she knew that would ruffle a few feathers. "That match would only be until first blood is drawn. I don't allow for death. It wouldn't any fun if you couldn't try to best me again after your defeat." Soi Fon was trying to interrupt, "But Kagome, y-|" A hand slicing through the air told her to keep silent. Ggio was surprised and it showed clearly on his face but she didn't give him time to reply instead she went on. "Unless you don't believe in your skill and strength or your ability to achieve a higher level, if that is the case then there is no hope for you." With a dramatic sigh, she turned to leave when she felt his power slightly spike.

She knew that she had maybe said a little too much but she had to rattle his cage a little to see how he would react. Turning back to see him smirking back at her, she smiled. It was a true smile this time. She was relieved that she would get the chance to get to know this individual. He was truly interesting. All he said was, "We shall see who the victor is." Really it shouldn't surprise anyone that knows Kagome. She is so impulsive thought Soi Fon as she watched Kagome rush up to the arrancar and give him a hug. It was a strange sight and she was some what shocked but it was a more embarrassing moment for the arrancar.

Not once did Ggio think of what his duty was now that he had met this unusual girl. He had to admit she did challenge him and this was one that he intended to meet. She was intriguing in her concept of a rematch against the victor. Now that he thought of it, it did sound interesting to continually test the strength of the other. It offered a contest of strength and stamina like no other. The continual growth of power interested him as well. Power was something that all arrancar sought. It was the natural order of things. It seemed that she understood this better than any shinigami.

A loud crash broke up their little chat as a building was being torn down by the battling Vice-Captain Omaeda and Mamut. Scowling Kagome looked down at the destruction that they were causing. She was losing patience with these people. Kirara seemed to notice this as well because she jumped back on her perch on Kagome's shoulder. "Ggio, I am going to place a barrier around you to offer a shield of sorts. It will keep other shinigami from engaging you as well ease their fear of your attack. When this is finished, I will show a place where we can settle this challenge. Will you be okay with this?"

She could tell this was hard for him but she hope that he could sense that he could trust her. Looking him in the eye, she said, "You can trust me." She told him in earnest. She was trying her best to bridge the gap here but he had to meet her halfway. He was still looking in her eyes as if searching for something. "I will trust you and only you. If you say that it is only to ensure that they will stand down, I will do it." His look and tone was challenging but in it there was a small measure of uncertainty. She wouldn't betray this fragile new trust and she would ensure that he didn't regret his decision to place it in her.

Realizing that she would now have to face his comrade, she said, "I will try to offer your friend that same branch but know this. There is malice in his heart and if he can't over come his hate and need for destruction then there is nothing that I can do for him." Nodding his understanding, she place the barrier around him and made her way to the place where Omaeda and Mamut was struggling leaving a baffled Sio Fon there with a bored arrancar. Sio Fon was quick to take off after Kagome; her Vice-Captain was an idiot most times so it was unpredictable how he would react to Kagome.

Head Captain Yamamoto watched the encounter between the young woman, Soi Fon and the arrancar with interest. It would seem that she had a way about her that would ease the most volatile personalities. He sensed a new aura approaching. Its intensity was deadly and it was determined to reach its goal. Yamamoto was sure that the aura was here for the girl. It seemed that she drew deadly companions. He hoped that that young woman would curb the blood thirsty nature of the one that was approaching before things got out of hand. He also hoped that she had a way to end this without too much blood shed.

Lost in his intense analysis, he ignored the surprise and shock of all of those that were behind him. Matsumoto was about to join in the foray but Head Captain Yamamoto threw out his arm to stop her. He only said, "Don't interfere." They were all concerned about this new young lady. She seemed to be different but also she seemed fragile and delicate. Afraid that she was getting into something beyond her comprehension they were now forced to wait and watch as the situation unfolds. Orders were to be obeyed especially in front of the Head Captain but they didn't like it, not at all. She had saved them and now they couldn't do anything but watch as she went from one situation to the next and hoped that in the end, somehow that she would survive.

Omaeda and Mamut were in a struggle between who could pin the other. They were wrestling around on the ground, knocking over buildings in the process. Mamut threw Omaeda into another building destroying it also. Omaeda had regained his footing and was charging when Kagome stepped between them. Omaeda skidded to a stop while Mamut looked on with confusion. This girl had no aura like a normal human but where did she come from. She just appeared out of nowhere and it appeared that there was a small feline that appeared to napping on her shoulder and its aura was eerily similar to theirs. He was weary now. Something was not right here. He would need to be very cautious until he found out why she was here and what she wanted.

Kagome waited until the dust settled before pushed her hair back away from her face and looked at both arrancar and shinigami. "Enough! You have destroyed everything in your path and let nothing but rubble in your wake. You have destroyed these peoples home, their lives and precious memories." Pointing to the shinigami, giving him a very disgruntled and stern look, she said, "You should be ashamed of yourself. You are supposed to protect and look around you. What have you protected but yourself?" About this time Soi Fon arrived and watched as Kagome gave her Vice-Captain a good dressing down. Meanwhile, Kagome continued with her rant, "In your arrogance and conceit, you failed to notice that these people families and memories dearer to them than you could every hope to understand. You seem to hold wealth and social standing more important than loved ones. You should be ashamed of yourself!" Kirara whimpered softly and jumped over to Soi Fon shoulder to give her poor ears some relief, Kagome apologized softly with a soft grimace, "Sorry, Kirara."

Omaeda not used to someone address him in such a manner, especially, someone who appeared to a commoner, was about to protest when she turned back to him and said, "I don't want to hear it!" Turning she looked directly at Mamut, "You enjoy destruction and death. I will _not_ allow it to continue! I will offer the same consideration that I will the others. Return to your home and don't return. Only those deemed worthy will be allowed to return and until you have proven yourself you will not be permitted." The big mammoth like creature laughed at this. He responded, "Who do you think you are to make such demands, little girl?"

She really hated to be called little girl. It was better that wench, human, and all of the other names that she had been called over the years but still would it hurt to use her name, Damn It! Giving him a look that Sesshomaru would be proud of she said a low dark tone, "I am Kagome". The arrancar laugh again, apparently he thought she was amusing. Smirking, she thought, we will just see about that. "Ggio has taken that offer and will take a challenge from me after this is finished. I will give you until this is over to make your decision." He made it look like he was considering her offer by returning to his previous state and sheathing his sword. Kagome knowing what was coming and prepared for it, Kagome turned to walk away. Nirgge smiled evilly at the young woman as she turned away. He thought that she was simpleton to turn her back on him like that.

He raised his sword to cut her down from behind when he was blocked by another sword. A cold voice replied, "So tell me, what's it like, being in a constant haze of stupidity?" Nirgge was surprised at the being in front of him. This individual was dressed in all black with a white scarf and a white scarf around his forehead. He also had unusual hair; it stood on end and with a small crown of white. His smirk was rather arrogant and his demeanor was very confident. There was no denying it. He maybe small in stature but his aura was deadly in its intensity. He was surprised that a being with this much power was defending a pathetic human.

His thoughts were cut off by a female voice that was flat almost void of all emotion. Kagome place her hand on the demon's shoulder, "Its fine, Hiei. I expected it. I had to give him the opportunity but I knew that he would not be able to forgo his murderous lust." The blank look on her face gave both the demon and the arrancar a chill. Hiei could see that she had indeed expected it and his heart went out to the young woman that now had to bare the weight of the burden, the burden of the arrancar's decision. She dropped her hand off his shoulder and he smirked at her.

Hiei groused, "Next time, don't take off your own." He gave her a very disgruntled look which caused her to smile and him to frown. Rolling her eyes, she said, "I'll try." It was the best answer and they both knew it. He knew that if she felt that she was needed and if it was to protect those around her, she would indeed take off on her own. She knew that he knew so she just simply smiled at him. He was relieved that nothing had happened to her. He wouldn't show it of course but he knew she could tell. She always could.

Stepping back, he sheathed his sword and allowed Kagome to finish this as the only way it could be. Kagome still held her attention on Hiei trying to delay the inevitable. She really didn't want to do this but he would give her no choice. He raised his sword again to strike her as she was turned toward Hiei. Hiei saw this and said nothing. He closed his eyes as he could see the pain and sadness within Kagome's. She always hated fighting the violence and she hated the loss of life.

Soi Fon held her hand up to stop Omaeda from interfering. There was protesting from those with the Head Captain as well but he held firm for them to not interfere. Those with Captain Komamura were to far away to help and were too injured to assist. What ever was to happen now, he knew that it was something that troubled the young woman greatly. The demon that stood with her now also waited it out, he could tell that it affected demon to watch her deal with this situation. He was now almost certain of who this young woman was.

With the sword now inches from her flesh, Kagome with head still down and eyes now closed, raised a hand a block the bow. There was a small pink light that acted like a barrier that held the sword away from her wrist. Turning and opening her eyes, she looked at him deeply in the eye. "I'm sorry but I gave you the chance and the choice." With a turn and slide of her hand she now positioned her hand around his wrist. "You made your decision." As she finished her statement his eyes widened in surprise as he felt his flesh began to tingle and grow warm. It was over in a matter of seconds. The soft pink glow engulf his massive form and as he yelled his anger and anguish, the pink light shattered and blew away glittering softly in the wind as his soul was purified and sent to rest in peace until it was to be reborn.

Feeling the intense spiritual power that was just released, all attention from those that were engaged above was now focused on the area below where the 2nd Squad Vice-Captain was engaged with an arrancar. It was a power that none of them was familiar with. Both the arrancar and the shinigami were waiting to see where this power came from. It was a pure energy but they were all weary of it. Though Ukitake and Kyoraku had their guess at the origin of the energy but they knew that couldn't be possible.

Each side was questioning the source of power when they felt the appearance of someone. She appeared to be a normal human but a normal human could not use shunpo and here she was standing up here with them thousands of meters from the ground. The young woman wore a serious expression and was dressed in an unusual kind of kimono. They all knew that the power that they had felt had to come from this human. All were weary now and on their guard. Each and every one of them was thrown off when she smiled at them.

Their surprise was two fold when the new arrival appeared behind her as if he were a part of her entourage, shortly there after another individual appeared beside the dark one. His red hair was blowing softly in the breeze that was stirred by his sudden appearance. His green eyes showed only his interest in the scene before him. He appeared causal as his hands were in his pockets and his manner was calm as if he was at peace with the world. His aura was unique in that it held two different distinct energies.

"It appears that I arrived just in time." His smooth soft tone was mirrored by his smile. He looked over to the one that she called Hiei and said, "Anything interesting happen in my absence?" He addressed Hiei but he was watching Kagome as if he was trying to access if anything untoward had happened to her before he arrived. She did appear to be fine but he could tell that she was troubled. The only reply that he received was "Just one of them showing their stupidity". Whatever it was that was troubling her, he hoped that it could be resolved without a fight. He knew how much violence upset her.

Meanwhile, Kagome was taking in the scene. There were three separate confrontations going on. Well, there were four if you counted the one with the young arrancar with a very uninterested captain. Only one of them truly appeared to be interested in this battle. The others were here because they had no other choice if they were to survive. It would seem that things may be able to be resolved more quickly that she thought if she handled this right. Kagome could feel the strain of the situation more heavily, the state of this battle would depend on the direction that these individual chose.

The one that looked like he was paying the least attention was the one that drew her attention the most. He may appear like he was lazy and inattentive but appearances were deceiving. He was as alert as Sesshomaru and as just as deadly. The only good thing was he didn't want to take part in this war. Hopefully, if she could defeat the one responsible for this mess he would not be forced to take part, him or his little female friend. She was too young to be involved in something like this anyhow. Pulling on her resolve, she gained the confidence that she would need. Looking more closely at the young female arrancar, she would put a stop to this so those like this little one here wouldn't have to make such a choice again. Inuyasha was going to have a fit; this thought brought a smile to her lips.

**Still looking for ideas on who should be the guy that will claim Kagome's heart. You can either review or just send me a message. I always look forward to any reviews whether they are good or bad. I will let you know any of the suggestions that I have receive. So far this is the standings.

**Inuyasha**

Sesshomaru 3

**Bleach**

Byakuya 3  
Kisuke 2  
Toshiro 2  
Ukitake 1  
Yumichika 1  
Ikkaku 1  
Ulquiorra 2  
Grimmjow 2  
Izuru 1  
Shuhei 1  
Renji 1  
Aizen 1

**Yu Yu Hakusho**

Hiei 1  
Kurama 1  
Yoko 1

As you can tell Sesshomaru is my one of my all time favorite characters. I gave some thought to having Sesshomaru become available at some point in later chapters. She seems to have loved him in the anime so I will try to be content with this. I really don't like the pairing though so I will try to survive it for now at least.

Bleach has many that are going on the top of my list as well. I have so many that it is hard to list them in any order but it may be interesting to see how I will get them all in there.

I also like a few from Yu Yu Hakusho so you can't count them out. Hiei is my favorite from this show but I also like Kurama and his original fox form of Yoko.

It will be at least a few more chapters before a relationship will start to build so please just keep sending the suggestions. There will also be many interesting interactions so let's see who and what happens. There are so many delicious characters to choose from.

I would like to also thank those that have already sent in their suggestions and reviews. I don't want to get all mushy and all but I thank you all so much ! This is my second story and your thoughts are deeply appreciated. And I can't leave out those that added this to their favorites, alert lists and communities as well. Thanks go out all of you!!!!!!!!!!

darksilvercloud  
jesswolf22  
Sugar0o  
Dark Angel  
Byakuya's Lady  
Lady of Jupiter  
lady-kira6606  
Lizzie-tart  
Hypedupgirl  
heathermh  
Kai3anime  
Artemis450  
t (sorry but this is the only information that you left but I wanted to thank you as well)  
Lady Twinkle Toes  
Demonic Cho  
ShikiKira  
demongirl2003  
silverflamingkitsune  
Yumetsukihime

I thank you all so much!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any material or rights to YYH, Bleach or Inuyasha

Chapter Four

Those that were gathered to defend Karakura Town were surprised by the arrival of a young woman who appeared out of nowhere. She did look to be aware of who and what they were. To top that, she was aware of what was going on at that moment. What was more astonishing was the fact that she was smiling not only at the Shinigami but at the Espada as well. There was something unusual about this girl. Not to mention the fact that she had no noticeable spiritual energy like a normal human and she was using shunpo much like a Shinigami would.

Kagome stood taking in all of those that were present when she felt the presence of Hiei behind her and not long after that she felt Kurama. Her ever faithful guardians, she thought, almost rolling her eyes. Staying focused on those in front of her, she had analyzed the strong Espada and his young companion. She now took in the older one. He was definitely going to be a probably. His was much like the one that she had just purified. He enjoyed death and destruction. He would have to be dealt with no doubt but she would try to leave middle ground. She at least wanted to give him a chance and a choice.

The female was much like the first one. She didn't want to be her either. She was saddened by the loss of her friends and hesitated to show aggression. They had all had no choice in this war. It was so unfair. They each had their own lives to live and choices to make and it was all taken from them. It was true that Aizen had brought back the ability to make conscience decisions as well as their forms but it was not right to force them to fight this war. They were as much a victim as the Shinigami.

The Captains, Kagome noticed, were watching her with unease. They were weary and given the situation, they had every right to be. Having scrutinized each, Kagome made her way toward the first Espada that captured her attention. He was surprised at her approach but did nothing to note that he was distressed about it. He only quirked an eyebrow as she made her way to where he stood. This action only caused her smile to broaden, total unaware as to her thoughts that he remind her of another with that odd habit.

Ignoring the sputtering of those around her, she continued on her way toward the silent giant. The Shinigami that were present were about to make their stance clear when silence by the Head Captain who had just arrived at the scene. He watched the scene before him with interest as the young girl approached the deadly being. She continued on without fear or hesitation. He could only assume that she knew what she was doing as she had handled the other two previously. The only question was did she know the difference in the two encounters. He continued to watch with concern as she causal made her way toward the surprised Espada.

Kagome was intent on ending this confrontation. She wanted to end this so that she could go home to see her son and his family. She had been away for two months and she had missed them terribly. She was now unable to contact or see her mother, brother or grandfather. Sighing, she turned away from those thoughts. She missed her them and her heart hurt with the hard decision that she had made. There really had been no other choice. Watching over the years as her friends had been tortured by the manipulations of Naraku. She knew that she would not let anyone ever feel that kind of pain and heartache, not if she could stop it.

Now within two feet of the towering Espada, well towering to Kagome, she took a deep breath. She thought well here it goes. Smiling up to him, she held out her hand and introduced herself, "Hello, my name is Kagome." The Espada's eyebrow rose a little more but she held her smile and did not falter in her welcome. He was a little hesitant to take her hand after she had just purified one of the Barragan's fraccion. He was not stupid but he also did not fear this slip of a girl. He knew that she was different but he didn't feel any negative feelings from her.

Lilinette watching in awe as Stark placed his hand in Kagome's and stated his name, "I am Stark and number one of the Espada." Kagome gently gripped his hand not to alarm him. She didn't want him to think that she would use such a method to get close to him and hurt him. Slowly she released his hand and never once did her gaze leave his. She firmly stated the fact, "You don't want to be a part of this war." Watching his reaction to her statement, she waited to see what his next move would be.

She was surprised to note that he only looked at her and didn't offer a reply. Her eyes started to sparkle in amusement. Dealing with gruff and grumpy demons, she was used to his stoic behavior. A small chuckle escaped her. She really couldn't help it. These guys were all the same. She continued on with what she wanted to get across to him. "You don't have to do this you know." Now everyone looked at her like she was crazy. This time she did roll her eyes at them. What would it take for someone to take her seriously?

Losing some of the amusement, she said, "What if you were given the choice to return to your home instead of becoming part of this insanity? What would your decision be?" She was waving her hand around her to indicate all of the destruction that had done by all of the fighting. Setting her face into a deadly serious expression, courtesy of Sesshomaru, she said, "I will take care of the threat of Aizen and there is no need for any further violence. When the time comes, you must choose carefully." Slowly lowering her eyes, she made to turn away but notice the attention of the young female that was standing near them.

Kagome almost squealed in delight. Jumping over to getting a closer look at the young girl, she reminded Kagome of Shippou when he was small. "You are amazing!" Lilinette was kind of wierded out which was apparent by the odd expression on her face. It was one that was mixed of shock and a grimace. She didn't know if she was insulted or not. The look on the one that introduced herself as Kagome could only be described as mischievous. This captured the young Espada's interest.

All of those present watched with mixed expressions. The Shinigami looked apocalyptic. The other female Espada was looking at them and seemed uninterested. The one called Barragan looked like he was growing impatient. Stark was unsure of how to react and it amused him to see that for once Lilinette was of the same mind. The ones that arrived with Kagome seemed highly amused. Lilinette was about to get angry at being in the center of attention like this. Normal she didn't mind but this was unlike any situation that she had found herself in.

Kagome knew what mischief like this girl carried could lead to. Living with Shippou, she was well acquainted with such behaviors. "You know if you want to give the shock and awe a little more boost, you should consider giving a more conservative appearance." Lilinette was shocked at her words. She was also insult but seems to consider the words but before she could go off on the girl for insinuating her clothing and say that they were inappropriate, she was interrupted. Kagome lifted her finger and winked at her and said, "It will give it a lasting effect and no one would be the wiser." Laughing at her memories, Kagome continued, "My son was the cutest Kitsune." Laughing again, she said, "It took several months for anyone to realize that beneath all that cuteness was a devious little prankster." Lilinette was again surprised this girl was defiantly something else. She was about to respond to the girls nonsense when her expression changed.

Standing and turning with a looked of exasperation, Kagome was greeted with the presence of the Demon Lords. All heads turned to the direction of the four individuals that now stood with the two that appeared with the one called Kagome. There were two that were similar in appearance so all guessed that they were in some way related. One was incredible tall with hair the length of his body and the other was of medium build but both had the silver hair and golden eyes. The markings of the larger one were unique and the Shinigami were aware of who stood before by those alone. The other two were different. One had dark hair and blue eyes and had a medium build. The remaining one had reddish hair and friendly green eyes that were filled with humor and had the same medium build as his other three companions.

The shorter silver one had sour expression on his face causing Kagome to frown in response. "Don't encourage her, Kagome. That runt caused immeasurable havoc for years that you don't even now the half of." This brought all of the demons attentions to Inuyasha. All looked at him in amusement, knowing that most of the pranks were on him. The dark one actual chuckled and the one with the laughing green eyes just smirked. The tall one appeared to be unaffected by any of the conversation. His sole attention was on the ones before him. His focus was on the situation on hand even though the corners of his mouth turned up at the disgruntlement of his brother. Only those that knew him well would notice such a small movement, to others it wouldn't even been seen.

Kagome sighed loudly. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with Inuyasha or Koga for that matter. She didn't have a lot of time. She had been trying to defuse the situation with these here before she confronted Aizen. Ignoring the looks that Kagome was giving him, Inuyasha continued with on. "Alright, already!" Inuyasha was fed up with them taking enjoyment out of all the things that the fox had done to him over the centuries. Leveling an accusing look at Kagome, he said, "Just what the hell do you think you are doing anyway?" Looking like he was about to advance on her, Kagome yelled back, "Don't start, Inuyasha! I don't have time to deal with you right now!" Inuyasha just continued on ranting. A tick could be seen developing over Kagome's eye. With each passing second, it was becoming more pronounced.

With her head bowed down and the tick clearly visible, Kagome gritted out in a low sweet voice, "Inuyasha". At that tone the hanyou flattened his ears, he was well aware what that tone lead to. He looked like there was more he wanted to say but he was trying to hold his peace. They all knew that it was going to be impossible to keep him quiet for long. Kagome was rather irritated still but she tried to retain her composure. Everyone was looking back and forth between the two even the Espada.

Turning away, Kagome was making her way toward the other female Espada. Hearing Inuyasha starting to rant again, she clenched her fists at her sides. She had had enough! In the say sweet voice as earlier, "Inuyasha…look down." Inuyasha's eye narrowed, "You wouldn't." Looking over her shoulder at him, her glare was deathly serious, "Try me." Hearing that his eyes widened, but Kagome softened the blow by saying, "oh, don't worry, I wouldn't let it hurt you… too much." Inuyasha took in a sharp breath and crossed his arms. He knew when to take her threats serious. Lilinette turned to Stark who watched this scene as well as everyone else and said with deviled glee as she pointed to Kagome over her shoulder with her thumb, "I think that I'm gonna like her."

Meanwhile, the young Shinigami Captain was getting fed up as well. This was wasting valuable time. They need to deal with these Espada quickly before they could harm the remaining towers that protected the real Karakura Town. He pushed forward to continue his fight with the female number three Espada. As his sword came down toward the Espada who made to block the blow, both were surprise to see the young woman blocking both swords. A small glow was surrounding each hand as she intercepted their blows. The young Captain's sword was held tightly in her grasp as she blocked the other sword by her wrist.

Kagome had had enough of this. She need to get to Aizen before he wised up and retreated. She wanted to end this before anyone else got hurt. Pushing them away from each other, Kagome yelled, "Enough!" She sent him an angry glance as she turned back toward the female Espada. The young Captain was pissed and the Espada called Harribel who was puzzled still by her actions.

Kagome was at her limit! She was reaching the end of her patience. Turning toward the blond female, she said, "I am going to place you in a barrier until the situation is cleared up. When I lower the barrier, the choice is yours." Looking intently at her to make sure that she was aware of her meaning, Kagome gave her smile and a slight nod. "I hope that I get to actual talk to you another time." Turning away, she glanced at Barragan who still sat on his throne of bones. She knew that there was no swaying him. He was intent on blood shed. She had hoped that all was willing to forgo the fighting. Slowly she turned toward her demon friends. She was now ready.

Inuyasha growled when he saw the young Captain scowl at Kagome. Kagome whipped her head around and shot him a glance that told him to stay out of it. The silver haired Captain was about to confront Kagome when the Head Captain brought his staff down demanding attention. All he said was don't interfere. Fisting his hands at his side, he would for now but he would watch and wait, he promised himself. There was something odd going on here and he was uneasy about this girl. He wasn't the only one though as none of the others had sheathed their Zanpakuto.

Koga had been unusually quiet as he observed Kagome. He stood with arms crossed and watched as she casually and confidentially approached the powerful and deadly beings. She had changed since the last time that she saw her. She still had the same innocent way of looking at things and the same soft heart. She was still the same gentle and kind creature that had captured his heart so long ago. Enough though he had taken Ayame as his mate and he did love her but his Kagome still held a piece of his heart. He knew that she cared for him just as always but she didn't love him. He came to understand and respect her decision but that didn't stop him from feeling strongly about her.

Kagome felt the arrival of Soi Fon and Omaeda earlier but she ignored their presence until now. As she made her way toward the Demon Lords, she glanced their way and Kirara jumped from Soi Fon and landed back of Kagome's shoulder. Kagome turned back and took in their stances. Inuyasha was as usual acting like a petulant child, standing there with his head cocked to side and arms crossed. Koga standing with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Shippou was just watching his mother intently as she made her way toward them. He knew that she didn't like getting involved. Sesshomaru, well, he is Sesshomaru. He stood as regally as he normal did. Soi Fon and Omaeda were off to the side in between the Lords and the Shinigami.

She smiled softly at them. My friends, she thought, they mean the world to me. She didn't want to drag them into this but she could feel the calling in her soul. The pain that this object was in was immense. Seeing the conflict within Kagome, Hiei and Kurama knew what needed to be done. Kurama stepped forward, "We will handle this, Kagome. You do what you need to do." Hiei, arms crossed in his usual pose, stepped next to his friend to show his support as well. Looking them over again, she gave a curt nod and turned toward the ring of fire that had been the center of her thoughts.

She had taken two steps and stop. Lowering her head in disappointment, she said, "I am disappointed in you, Kisuke." Looking over her shoulder, she saw the strange Shinigami that she was introduced to by Sesshomaru. He was still wearing that strange stripped hat and wooden clog shoes. He was looking at her the same way he did when she first met him, like he was sizing her up. He said, "Long time, no see." What he was really asking was what had she learned and was she ready for this. Casting him a hurt glance over her shoulder, she said, "How could you? How could you do something this horrible?" His expression changed to one of reproach as he looked down to hide his shame at what he had created. "I can appreciate your reasons and your desire to help those around you but the method….The method, I can not." She started in a harsh tone but by time she finished her voice had soften and she had a hurt expression at her words. Kisuke had expected this really, he knew what he had created was wrong and in the beginning, it was not what he had set out to do. She knew it as well but it still hurt that someone would cause this much pain to something so innocent.

Slowly starting forward again, Kagome still upset that Shippou was present decided that she needed to make sure that he stayed clear of that old Espada. Her voice that of a mother scolding her child, "Shippou, you were not suppose to be here. I wanted you to stay home and protect the others." Shippou still being young in demon years blushed at the rebuke from his mother. He was a Demon Lord for pete's sake. He was mated and had children. He was old enough to take his own decisions and decide his own actions. He huffed at her words while the others found great amusement in them. No even turning around, Kagome said, "Inuyasha, antagonize Shippou and I am going to stay with Koga for the next month!" Koga got a large grin on his face, oh how he love to rile that mutt. Inuyasha well, he was ready to rag on Shippou but after hearing that all he could do was sputter.

Looking down at Kirara that still resided on her shoulder, it would appear to most that she was resting but Kagome knew better. The little feline was enjoying the show. Feeling the mistress looking down at her the fire cat looked up with a soft questioning meow. Kagome asked her softly, "Would you mind looking after Shippou for me?" The small cat gave a firm nod and with a loud meow, she stretched her limbs and hopped off her shoulder. Kagome knew that was for show and gave a small laugh when the cat transformed to her true size and stood beside Shippou. The shock of the Shinigami as well as the Espada was nothing compared to when they heard, "Mother, this isn't necessary." The red headed demon was very upset that his mother had sent him a baby sitter. When she turned around and gave him a smile and said, "It's for me, Shippou." Seeing the worry in her eyes, he relented and assumed the same pose as Inuyasha.

Now to get serious, she set her sights on the ring of fire. Thinking to herself, here I go. Taking a deep breath, she quietly called, Kanshisha. Pulling off her modify kimono, she threw it toward Soi Fon who caught it as if she had so before many times. The unusual kimono was much like the one her dear friend Sango used to cover her exterminator gear but more modern. Kagome had on an under layer that also resembled that of Sango's but it was solid black. Shock was written amongst all of the expression except for Kisuke and Soi Fon. Apparently since she had spent some time with them for they had seen this outfit before.

It was a few minutes after revealing her battle attire that a sheathed sword appeared slung over her right shoulder. She pulled the sword from its sheath and as she did so they realized the length of the blade was actually wider than that of its sheath. It was a question that didn't seem to have an answer. The sheath appeared to be normal in size and appearance but the blade appeared to be twice as wide. The blade like it was paper thin but they could tell that it was razor sharp. Her stance was different to them for she held her sword with one hand. Her arms were at her side and the sword was barely tilted at an angle to keep it from the ground. She appeared to leave too many openings in her defense but her manner made them question that possibility.

She had only taken a few steps when the young Captain that she had interrupted earlier made to question her actions. He shouted, "What do you think you are doing?" He was angry with the situation. It appeared that she was going to destroy this one chance that they had gotten at Aizen. She ignored him and continued on her path. He had taken a step forward when he heard her voice amongst the many sounds of disapproval from the demons present, "You don't understand what you are dealing with." She turned just enough to look at him through the corner of her eye over her shoulder. It was all she said and it seemed to piss him off more. He retaliated by saying, "And I suppose you do?" She paused and looked back at him again briefly over her shoulder. I was a look that was unreadable but those of her past knew it. They knew that it remind her of the jewel. The death, pain, the torment, it was all around them. Yes, this brought back the memories. Memories best left forgotten.

Turning back toward her destination, she said, "I will leave them to you." She motioned with her head toward the Espada in the barriers with a slight movement of her head. She raised the barrier with the Ggio to rest near the others. "When I drop their barriers, only engage the ones that show aggression. The others don't wish to be involved so leave them out of it." Pausing once again this time to level a look at Inuyasha, she emphasized her point, "Only the least powerful attacks, Inuyasha. If there is any more damage, I _**will**_ take it out on _**you**_." All she got out of him was a keh. Smiling at the normal response from her gruff friend, she turned and continued toward the circle of flames.

Both the Shinigami and the Espada watched in amazement as she simply walked through the intense flames that the Head Captain had created to contain the three ex-Captains with his Zanpakuto. As she entered the flames, she had lowered the barriers around the Espada and the Arrancar. It was time for them to make the choice. The decision that would decide the majority of the war. Each waited to see whether or not any of them would make a move to attack. Each was a little hesitaten to see what reaction or action the other would take. It was a quiet scene as each group studied each other. The only question was who would be the one to make the first demons appeared to be anticipating some kind of retaliation and the Shinigami were about to go on the offensive. The Head Captain had thought of the situation and the priestess was right. Balance must be maintained. It was true that they were meant to be mortal enemies but if they were willing to give this truce a try that he would be willing also. They were short numbers as it was with a large portion of the forced in Hueco Mundo so he would wait and see whether or not these Espada went on the offensive.

The Head Captain brought down his staff once more. Bringing all attention back to him, "The priestess has a valid point. Balance must be maintained. Given the choice, we must let them chose." With those words, they all waited to see what the resolution would be. The Espada were not jumping the gun by no means, it appeared that they were giving it some serious thought. The one called Stark along with Lilinette stood as if they would rather be somewhere else. The blond Harribel had the intent look of serious deliberation. The elder Espada called Barragan seemed to be irritated.

Barragan had lost his fraccion and now it appeared that the others were defecting. He would not have it. Standing from his throne of bones, he made sure that he had everyone's attention. He was the ruler of Hueco Mundo before Aizen arrived so he was intent on commanding attention. He would not bow to those lowly Shinigami. They would feel his wrath. He wanted to have them writhing in agony and begging for death. His energy was spiking as his anger grow. They would know his power and when they fall they will understand that no one is above the King of Hueco Mundo.

Several eyebrows rose at the obvious how of power. Most were that of the demons but there were a few from the Shinigami as well as the other Espada. Most of the Shinigami took defensive stances but everyone just stood as they were before, uninterested. This seemed to push Barragan over the edge. It took a few steps toward the unfazed demons and pointed to them and said, "You should not have interfered. It is none of your concern." He was furious and took several steps toward the Demon Lords to accentuate his point. He would show them, he would show them all, he thought of Aizen. He was tired of that fool as well.

A flash of green light and the sight of Barragan fading shocked all present, well most all. The demons look to Sesshomaru in question. Sesshomaru only said, "The fool…pathetic." Everyone else looked at him with owl eyes. They could not believe what they had seen, actual what they didn't see. He had destroyed one of the strongest of the Espada without even moving. They hadn't seen any movement on his part. When they heard his words, they knew he was not impressed with the Espada.

Meanwhile, as Kagome entered the searing flames, she saw the three ex- Captains. Standing foremost was Aizen. Apparently he was examining the situation outside the fire through his senses. Behind him were the remaining ex-Captains, Ichimaru and Tousen. They all were watching her with interest since she just walked through the wall of flames that was meant to contain them. It was intriguing. The young human girl appeared not be fazed at all by the intensity or heat of those flames that continued to lick at those around them.

As they studied her, she studied them. Aizen was what she expected, manipulative, controlling and as slick as Naraku was, though Aizen had yet to decimate so many. There could be hope for him but it was unlikely that he would want to take a different path than the one that set in motion. He was very cunning. He was probably more intelligent than Naraku had been but then again maybe not. He was considering all the options at the moment. She could see him going through scenarios. Only time would tell.

She continued her appraisal of the other two. The one that was formerly Captain Ichimaru was studying her as well. He had the same smirk that he had had when she first arrived. The feeling that she got from him was like that of Stark, hesitation. As with Aizen, time would tell. She may have the chance to pull him through this situation. How the others would react to that was something that she would have to worry about later. She could feel that he was making some kind of sacrifice but not sure how or why.

Turning to the last remaining ex-Captain, she had heard some of the stories about each of these Captains. This one disturbed her the most. He says that he walks the path with least blood shed but **he** was creating the blood shed. It was hypocritical and self deceiving. Those statements were made only to fool his conscience into believing that. He chose the path of least resistance. This path he would not have to make a stand against Aizen, just follow orders. It was easier to obey than to decide a course of action. It was sad really. He chose to join these Shinigami in order to honor a fallen friend. He vowed to walk the path that person would have walked. He had idolized that person' ideals, now he led a deceitful existence, both to himself and to those around him.

If anyone were to believe the turn out of this, they would have to witness these events for themselves. Kagome knew that this was something that was very important and could change the life of the Shinigami. Calling upon her ability to manipulate fire, she slowly lowered the flames. The turn out of this battle was not in question but the fate of those inside was. Their fate was held in the balance and she knew that it was imperative that all knew of each account of this battle. She hoped that she was not reading this wrong but she didn't think that she was.

Returning her gaze to Aizen, she looked him in the eye. "You have something that does not belong to you." She was now ready to take charge of the situation. Her face was impassive and showed none of what she felt or thought. It was many of the things that she had learned from her sensei. She stood not moving as if waiting to see what he would do. She knew of his capabilities so she was confident in her strategy. At some point he would try to use his Zanpakuto's ability. That thought brought a smile of anticipation to her face. It was much like the one that had always terrified poor Jaken.

Aizen did not want to waste any more time. He wanted to get this finished so he could continue on with his goal. Ichimaru's voice broke the silence after Kagome's statement, "Looks like a little kitten has lost her way." After a slow once over he said, "So Sosuke, what cha gonna do with our new little kitten?" His drawl was so sensual but at the same time it was amused. Kagome offered him a small smile. He was such an unusual individual. Aizen said, "I am going to scratch her back of course." He was smiling that charming smile and his voice was that low soothing tone. It grated on Kagome's nerves. It just goes to show you appearances are deceiving. Aizen once more broke the silence, "Hado number ninety, Kyōmon." Kagome was sudden surrounded by a four black walls that rose to make a box to incase her.

The Shinigami knew the devastation that this attack brought to the person trapped inside the black square. It was the same attack that Aizen had used on Captain Komamura before he went to Hueco Mundo. Aizen had said that the attack on Captain Komamura was a failure because it was not used properly but it had nearly cost the Captain his life. The demons appeared to be concerned as well but slightly less so than the others that were gathered. Kisuke was the only that was smirking as if he knew something that no one else did. All waited with baited breathe to see if the little priestess would survive the brutal force that was raining down on her in the four-sided black figure. The sides slowly began to lower on the dark cube and all looked on to see what had become of the one that was caught within its walls.

Kagome was not surprised at the use of the Hado attack. Though she had not seen many of these attacks, she knew that they were powerful and unique. Waiting as the walls lowered, she couldn't help but smile at the evident surprise of the ex-Captains. She stood there as she was before the walls went around her, slowly looked around her confused. A giggle broke the air around them as she said, "Tell me, you didn't actually think that something like that would work." She couldn't help it. She had spent so much time training with demons that this was child's play. It reminded her of something that Shippou would do to Inuyasha when he was on his bad side.

The other Shinigami watched in fascination as the walls dropped and the girl was still standing where she was before they were raised around her. She was glowing slight in a soft bright pink light. It appeared to be similar to the barriers that she placed around the Espada and Arrancar. After the walls were completely disbursed, the pink light disappeared. They watched as she took a few steps forward. She seemed to be waiting for his reaction before acting. She waited for the needed opening in order to get the Hogyoku.

Aizen for the most part was surprised that this young human girl was able to come out of that attack without an injury. "Interesting", was all that he said when the walls fell away. It appeared that he was going to have to be more wary of this girl's skill than he originally thought. He drew his Zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu. He was getting impatient and needed to complete this in the time frame that he had set. The Shinigami that had seen this before knew what was going to happen next and were about to intercede but were held up this time by the Demon Lord Sesshomaru. He had extended a hand to stop them from interfering.

The smirk came back to Kagome's face though no one except the demons knew the reason. The Demon Lords watched in appreciative silence while the one called Shippou smirk mirrored that of his mother. Aizen made to use his Zanpakuto's ability to hypnotize to cut her down as he had down to the others. Everyone but the demons was shocked that instead of seeing Aizen run Kagome through she held his Zanpakuto in one of her glowing hands, "You're going to have to do better than that. You forgot that I said that my son was a Kitsune. He was doing that before he was an adolescent." Kagome used her legs and kicked out forcing him back. She flipped away from him as he slid backward and skidded to a halt.

He stood and was losing his calm exterior. This girl was more troublesome than he thought. He engaged her this time with an expected strike while at the same time Tousen had come around behind and was about to strike her from behind. Needless to say that shock was evident on all faces except that of Kagome. She smiled up at Ichimaru as he blocked the blow meant for her. His voice velvety, "Sorry, Sosuke but I decided that I would keep this little kitten." Aizen was livid and his demeanor was becoming strained, "So I was correct in assuming that your ties to that woman held you back from complete obedience." Ichimaru didn't answer he just focused his attention on Tousen, who was also stunned by these events. Tousen was now going to have to take down his long time friend. He called out, "Bankai." The area became shrouded in black as it was incased in his Zanpakuto's ability.

As they continued to battle, Kagome was getting pushed back by Aizen. Each blow was either gaining in strength or she was weakening. The Shinigami were getting concerned that they were going to lose this opportunity to retrieve the Hogyoku and stop Aizen. When they saw Aizen's blade pierce through Kagome their hearts dropped from their chest. They then heard the same giggle that they had heard after he tried to use the Hado maneuver. The image before Aizen disappeared and it was then that they saw Kagome standing behind Aizen holding the little case containing the Hogyoku. She carefully placed the small container inside a hidden pocket near her shoulder. He realized that she had used a technique that was only used by those that trained with the Black Ops Division. He now knew that she was well trained. He was going to have to go all out in order to retrieve the Hogyoku.

It was at this time that another group joined those above Karakura Town. All eyes turned there way. It was then that the atmosphere tensed even more. The Shinigami all pulled back in surprise as they met those that had been lost to them long ago. While all eyes were on the new arrivals, Kagome looked worriedly to the black barrier that held the two still battling. While the others tersely acknowledge each other, Kagome slowly made her way toward the dark orb. She could feel the build up of energy coming from inside. She knew that the others were not aware of it. It was just something that she had come to understand and accept. She could feel more than any other being. Sometimes it was helpful but others, well; let's just say it was painful. It was like with the Hogyoku. She could feel the turmoil within it and it was calling for her for help. It was something that she couldn't resist, the more that it was ignored, the more painful it would become.

A large energy blast blew open the dark looking balloon structure. Running toward the area, Kagome saw that Tousen was indeed no longer a threat but Ichimaru was fading fast. Aizen made to block her path but instead of dealing with him she said, "I am not one of those that you wronged. It is not my place to either judge or sentence punishment for your crimes." She looks meaningfully toward the new arrivals, the Visored. They watched her warily as well. Aizen looked like he was having some issues with something. She had turned away but as she saw his confusion, she knew what was wrong. Turning back Kagome smirked, "Oh, and by the way, when I blocked your blow early, you know, when you tried to use your Zanpakuto's ability to hypnotize, I sealed that certain ability. Now you have to fight honorably, using only your skill and strength, as it should be."

Aizen appeared to be in a state of complete shock. How did she manage to seal his Zanpakuto's power? He didn't have time to wonder on that because the visords had advanced on him and the first to make their approach was Shinji. Kagome quickly turned and made her way quickly to the fallen Ichimaru. She placed her hands over him like she had done the others and they began to glow as she called on her healing ability. He was very close to death. His wounds were deep and severe. He had a punctured lung, deep gashes along his chest, back, stomach, legs, and arms. It looked like each part of his body had taken brutal hits. The wounds began to heal and as they began to close, Kagome began to breathe a little easier.

The battle between Aizen and the Visored waged on as she continued to focus on healing her new found friend. When all the wounds were completely healed, she sat back on her heels and let out a sigh of relief. Looking down at him, she knew what awaited him in the Soul Society. It was going to be another episode as with Kisuke and Tessai and she would bet that if he had went to them before this all happened that it would have ended the same or worse. With his, how would be the best way to put it, unique personality, she knew that he was probably one of the first suspects. She would not let his sacrifice be for nothing. He deserved more than that.

As Aizen and the Visored battle intensified, Inuyasha and the other demons approached Kagome, all except Sesshomaru. He was watching the outcome of the battle that was being fought though it was coming to an end. Kisuke, Soi Fon and the others remained in their positions as the outcome was becoming evident. Kagome still kept her focus on the one that was lying before her. He looked so much younger, vulnerable. His smirk and mocking demeanor was not present and she could see the one behind his mask. Everything that he hid from the world, it was now there as he lay recovering. It reminded her of some of her demon friends. They had lived a long hard and pain filled life. He must have suffered through a lot to cultivate such an abrasive personality.

Ggio watched the young woman. He had been amazed by her since she had confronted him earlier. He would indeed like to continue their match but at a later time. He could see that she was not one for fighting. He may be an Arrancar but he was not the beast that they thought him to be. He too made his way over to the young woman called Kagome. He wanted to see how she had faired during the skirmish that she had with Aizen. It appeared that she was unharmed but he knew that it not possible to go through all of that and not have some kind of wound. He was not the least bit worried about his reception from the girl but the others seemed a bit over protective at his approach.

The building of reiatsu pulled the attention of all present as the final blow brought down Aizen. Shinji and the other Visoreds looked on as the once revered Captain fell as the traitor his was now known to be. The end to a tragic time for the Soul Society, there had been so many lives lost, destroyed and tainted by the actions of this one man. He had lived side by side with those gathered here. They had trusted and respected him. Kagome knew that each carried the weight and sadness of the tragedy.

Inuyasha was concerned to see the sadness that clung to Kagome. He called to her, "Kagome…." She looked up to him and gave him a reassuring smile, though it lacked the brilliance of her normal one, it was a smile none the less. She reassured, "I'm fine, Inuyasha." She looked around the face gathered around him and tried to reassure all of them. "I'm fine guys really." Standing slowly, she looked up to Shippou, "Would you watch over him for me?" Shippou gave her a nod, "Of course, mother." She gentled laid her hand on his shoulder as she made her way over toward Kisuke. She had something that she needed to do before something else could go wrong. When she was within two feet of Kisuke, she looked up at him and smile. He just continued to watch her with his steady gaze as she pulled the Hogyoku from her pocket. She looked down at the small object that she held in her hands. So much trouble for something so small, she was familiar with another such story.

A quick glance at Kisuke and seeing his nod, Kagome slowly took a large step back. Pulling the Hogyoku close against her chest, she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She called, _Kanshisha._ Waiting for a reply, she focused on gathering her spiritual energies. Kanshisha pulled herself slowly from her hidden place among Kagome's soul. _Kanshisha, please, I need your guidance in healing this poor soul._ Kanshisha could feel the similarity between the manipulated soul of the Hogyoku and the ones of the Shikon no Tama. A response was not needed. Kagome could feel Kanshisha slowly wrapping herself within Kagome's own consciousness. Slowly Kanshisha began to direct Kagome's consciousness toward the correct path to undoing the damage done by Kisuke. Recognizing the direction that Kanshisha was taking her, Kagome let her power slowly release into the Hogyoku as Kanshisha receded back into place within Kagome's soul. The casing around the small sphere fell away leaving it lying carefully into her hands. Increasing her power, Kagome began to direct the path of the energy. Slowly the dark color began to fade and the soul that the Hogyoku had once been began to emerge from the darkness that had shrouded it.

Kagome could feel the happiness within the soul that had been trapped within that obscurity. She smiled in relief and joy. The soul was now free of the pain and of the burden that it held. The sphere began to glow brightly, it soft white light spilling all around Kagome casting her in its light making her look like an angel. As the light slowly faded, it showed Kagome's raised arms. The soul was slowly separating from the formed sphere that it was forced into. The shine of its ascent sparkled until it disappeared from view. It was a truly wonderful sight to see.

Lowering her eyes back down from the disappearing spirit particles, she gave Kisuke a nod and a smile. "It is over. It is now what it should be. The soul is at peace and is pure once more." Kisuke responded as he looked at her from the shadow of his striped hat, "It was not something that was meant to happen and for that I am sorry. You have my thanks, Kagome." He had to go and ruin it by saying in his goofy voice, "You handled this much better than anticipated. Ichigo punched me in the nose." That odd laugh of his followed his strange statement. Kagome just shook her head at him and turned back to her friends.

As she reached them, Kirara reclaimed her position on Kagome's shoulder when she heard the Lt. Matsumoto ask Kisuke, "What about the others? They are still trapped in Hueco Mundo." All was waiting to see what his answer would be. "It seems that Aizen locked the gateway to keep either everyone in or everyone out. In this case it would seem that it is both." Everyone was still looking at him expectantly. This time it was the impatient young Captain that asked, "When can you have the gate reconfigured and ready for us to go through?" Kisuke looked to be calculating a project time but it was when he sighed that all held their breath. "At the most 24 hours and the least would be 12. It depends on the method that he used to block all entrances and exists." Even the Espada were stranded here in this world without a means to return to their home.

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru with the question in her eyes. His response was a raised eyebrow. This time she voiced her question, "Sesshomaru?" She still got no response to her inquiry. This time she was growing impatient. She wanted to go home. She had been through enough today and wanted nothing more than along bath and comfortable bed. "Come on, please, Sesshomaru?" At her pleading, he again quirked one of his eyebrows as if to say, what do you expect me to do about it? She tried the pleading so now she had to try something else. She went through all of her ideas until she remember that it was almost time for that ball that he hated going to. It was the highest ranking lord so it was duty to make an appearance but if she could get Inuyasha to go with Touran that would work just as well. The smirk that came to her face caused the demons to recoil. This was something that didn't bode well for one of them.

Kagome took a few steps toward the now curious lord. Speaking quietly so only Sesshomaru could hear, "What if I had a way that you wouldn't need to attend this year's ball?" Again she got his usual response that irritating eyebrow. This time it meant that he was listening to her proposal. Kagome was almost to the point of grinding her teeth. She was used to deal with Sesshomaru but she didn't have time for his tactics now nor did she have the patience. "What if I were to have someone else to go in your place with an equally acceptable escort?" This time she got a furrowed brow. He was growing impatient now. This time she was not going to give him anything. He was going to have to give some on this if he wanted out of going to that stuffy affair. Kagome just crossed her arms and smirked back at him. His voice came out in a low growl, "Miko…."

Her only response was a smirk in return. His brow turned down showing his frustration with Kagome. She really shouldn't push him too far. This time with a flick of his wrist, he snapped his poison whip toward the cause of his aggravation. Expecting it, Kagome caught the whip in her hand as it wrapped around her wrist, she said, "Come on, Sesshomaru, please. I am sure that there is something in need of maiming over there." Releasing the whip, she took a step forward. "Besides wouldn't you rather for it to be Inuyasha that has to go to that Ball? What if I could get him to go and Touran to be his escort? Wouldn't it be just as acceptable for the Lord of the East and the Lady of the Panther Tribe to take yours and Kagura's place?"

The Shinigami had been having their own discussion on how to get through the gateway and retrieve the others. It wasn't until the green flashes of Sesshomaru's whip that they had even realized that those gathered around the demons were having their own discussion, sort of. They didn't know what or why that Kagome and Sesshomaru seemed to be at odds but it was interesting that the other demons were just as clueless on the matter as they were. The Espada were just waiting to see the outcome so that they could return home themselves. The Visored were watching all groups warily but were also interested in the outcome. They wanted to see if there was a way to retrieve the others. Ichigo and the others meant a lot to them.

Inuyasha having caught some of the conversation seemed to realize that it would involve him and it wasn't going to be in his favor. "Kagome, what ever it is that you have cooked up, you can forget it!" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest to stress his point. Kagome only looked to Sesshomaru to see if he would agree to the proposal. Inuyasha was still voicing his displeasure at being involved in some kind of trade off. Kagome was still waiting for Sesshomaru's decision. It was beginning to get to be a little unbearable with Inuyasha's voice blaring. Without thinking, Kagome yelled, "Si-". As soon as that sound left her mouth, she realized her mistake. Slapping her hand over mouth, she cut off the rest of the word that would have sent Inuyasha barrel thousands of meters to meet the ground. She turned her horrified eyes to Inuyasha in apology. Seeing his ears flattened to his head and his shocked expression, she grimaced. She tried to apologize, "I am so sorry, Inuyasha. I **didn't** mean to say it." He is only response was, "Keh".

Sesshomaru was amused at his brothers' dilemma. He had thought about it and he would love to see his dearly beloved half brother antagonize over the event. Seeing Sesshomaru's amusement at the situation, Kagome glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. Typical, she thought. Sesshomaru's only response was a wicked smirk. He would only agree because he knew how much Inuyasha was going to hate it. Kagome smiled in triumph. Clasping her hands in front of her, her excitement was evident in her small leap of joy.

Inuyasha knew that he was the object of that look that Sesshomaru had. It was one that usually led to some kind of pain or torture. He was the recipient more times than he could count. As Kagome looked his way, he knew that he was in for it. Kagome came over to where he stood with the other Demon Lords as well as Kurama, Hiei and Ggio. "Inuyasha, please, it would finish this so that we could go home." Kagome knew that he wanted to get home away from all of the potentially dangers of these individuals. Inuyasha looked at her steadily. He knew that he would have to give in but first he wanted to know what he was getting himself into. "What is it that I have to do?" He asked warily, knowing that with the look that Sesshomaru carried it was definitely something that he was not going to like.

Kagome was now unsure how to go about let Inuyasha know that she had agreed for him to attend the formal function. Not only that but she was also to inform him that she had agreed for Touran to be his escort. Kagome ran a hand across the back of her neck and began in a sheepish tone, "Well, uh…you see…." Inuyasha as impatient as ever said, "Out with it! What did you get me into this time?" Inuyasha was used to getting pulled into things by Kagome. She always did have a knack for getting him involved in things that he would rather not be involved in. Knowing that she had only a small window of opportunity, in more ways than one, she said, "." Koga was now laughing his ass off of course and Shippou was doubled over he was laughing so hard. Inuyasha was not sure that he heard right and growled, "Would you mind repeating that?!" He looked at Kagome sternly. He knew it! He knew that he was not going to like it! Why! Why does it always have to be something that these assholes will hold over his head!

Knowing that it was going to be very difficult for Inuyasha, Kagome tried to ease the situation, "Please, Inuyasha. I just want to end this so we can go home." She gave him a pleading look. He knew that this was hard for her and he wanted to get home as soon as he could as well. He didn't like deal with Shinigami and these new characters were setting his nerves on edge. Thinking that Touran would definitely refuse to go with him to that ball, he thought he would make her the bad guy. When she turned down the offer, he would be in the free and clear. He would not disappoint Kagome. They could go home. It was a win-win situation for him. Smirking he said, "If you can get Touran to agree then fine, I will go but only if she openly agrees." Kagome jumped up and gave him a big hug which he returned and as she drew away she said softly, "Thanks, Inuyasha."

Hearing his response, Koga and Shippou just laughed harder while Sesshomaru only smirked at his obvious confusion. Shippou finally managed to get out, "You think that Touran will turn her down after you couldn't." Koga had to get his jab in as well, "Well, mutt-face, you're still as clueless as ever." While their laughter died down to a deep sigh of contentment, Kurama and Hiei only shook their heads. These idiots were the Demon Lords and here the act like teen age idiots. It was enough to drive a sane man mad or demon.

Kagome in the meantime had made her way to Sesshomaru. She raised her eyebrow in question to whether or not he was prepared to go to this place called Hueco Mundo. He looked over to the Shinigami. Kagome realized that she would need some of them to come with them if any of their people were to believe that it was over and Aizen was defeated. Kagome sighed, is this ever going to end, she thought. She hoped that they didn't want to send the young Captain with the short fuse. As she made her way toward Head Captain Yamamoto, she was trying to decide who would be best to accompany them. She hoped that it was the two Captains that were with Stark and Lilenette. They had not caused any issues with any of their appearances and seemed the steady type.

Head Captain Yamamoto waited to see what the young woman wanted to say. He was surprised when he heard her, "Head Captain Yamamoto, my friends and I are prepared to retrieve those that are missing from your group. It will be necessary to send someone with our party to corroborate these events so that it will end all confrontations." Yamamoto would not ask how they planned on doing this but he knew that time was short. The Espada present need to be returned to their home as well and it would ease the minds of all of them to get them where they belong. He ran his hand down his beard and considered who to send with the young priestess.

Knowing that Soi Fon was more familiar with the demons and visa versa, he pondered that situation. Thinking it best to send someone with whom they are accustomed to, he decided to send her with them and it would leave the others in case something to go awry. "Captain Soi Fon…." When she appeared before him, the Head Captain continued, "You will accompany the priestess to Hueco Mundo and retrieve the others." Bowing deeply, she said, "Yes, Head Captain." Kagome smiled at the Head Captain and then at Soi Fon. She was excited that it was Soi Fon. Turning she made her way to her son, Shippou. "I want you to stay and watch over him for me." He smiled and nodded. She said, "Thanks, Shippou." After a quick embraced, she looked to Koga, Hiei, and Kurama, "I would like for you to stay and watch over him as well." When they didn't answer right away, she said, "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will be with me. Please, I need you to stay and watch over him and Shippou." Shippou was a little disgruntled at that but didn't respond to it.

Koga looked over to Inuyasha, "You had better not let anything happen to her, dog breath." Of course this riled Inuyasha. While those two exchanged a few more verbal insults, Hiei and Kurama just looked at Kagome. Finally, Kurama said, "Just be careful, Kagome." Hiei just crossed his arms over his chest and took his normal, I don't care about anything stance. Kagome only smiled at them. She knew how much this bothered them but she was a big girl she could take care of herself. It was about time for all of them to realize it. Time to break up the two idiots, she thought. Sighing to herself, she thought, you would think after five hundred years that they would mature a little.

As she gathered Inuyasha and approached Sesshomaru, she addresses the Espada and Ggio. "You guys ready to go home?" Turning to Soi Fon who held her position a little bit away from the others in respect for their position as Lords, she asked, "Ready, and Soi Fon?" Everyone now prepared she looked to Sesshomaru who was looking a little irritated with her for taking so long and rallying everyone like a field trip. He took out Tenseiga and sliced a pathway to take them to Hueco Mundo. Sesshomaru went through the gateway as did Inuyasha. Soi was hesitate but she followed as well. Kagome hung back a bit.

Kagome speaking quietly to Kirara asked her to stay behind to help watch over Shippou and Ichimaru. Kirara who had stayed unmoving in her perch on Kagome's shoulder raised her head in question. Kagome smiled down at her and nodded as she rubbed her head and gave her ears a good scratching. Kirara taking the attention with a slight purr then jumped down and transformed. Leaping over to Shippou, she turned back to Kagome and gave her a nod of acknowledgement. Kagome satisfied that they would be well looked after went into the gateway as well with the Espada and Arrancar in tow.

**Please keep sending in your ideas. There are still a quite a few chapters to go until a decision is made. I will keep updating the standings. I will let you know if there is any narrowing of the candidates. This is where the standings are for now.

**Inuyasha  
**Sesshomaru 4

**Bleach  
**Byakuya 5  
Kisuke 4  
Toshiro 4  
Ukitake 3  
Yumichika 2  
Ikkaku 1  
Ulquiorra 3  
Grimmjow 3  
Izuru 1  
Shuuhei 2  
Renji 3  
Aizen 1

**Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Hiei 3  
Kurama 1  
Yoko 1

**Inuyasha  
**Still unhappy with the Kagura pairing but *_sigh_* trying to live with it but it's just so hard!

**Bleach  
**Too much eye candy can give you a headache! It is just too difficult to decide!

**Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Same as with Bleach! Hiei is still the man (demon) though (he is my personal favorite) but then there is Kurama and Yoko too!

I would like to thank those that have sent in the suggestions and reviews. I would also like to thank those that have recently added their thoughts to those from previous chapters. Please send any and all thoughts my way whether they are good or bad. I hope to improve as I develop more into a writing style so any input is appreciated.

As I said before…I don't want to get all mushy and all but I thank you all so much ! This is my second story and your thoughts are deeply appreciated. And I can't leave out those that added this to their favorites, alert lists and communities as well. Thanks go out all of you!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks and lots of love!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

jess  
wt183  
Shiori Yume  
pheonixstar123  
lukymiko  
Hikasa  
Cherokeefox20  
Mutant-PlotBunny  
Lady Lillian  
Mwhahahaha18  
Tigress 'N' Training  
Corrupted Innocence  
Leshyaedawnfire  
Sable Scribe  
kitkat113  
Lady of Jupiter

I thank you all so much!

If you like Kagome's character with, Hiei, Sesshomaru or Byakuya, then these are a few of my favorite AMV's on Youtube. Most of these were found by my daughters. I would think that they were permanently attached to a computer if they didn't have school but even then they are on one most of the day.

_Day By Day (Hiei & Kagome)_ by kawaiimishima

_What's left of Hiei (A Hiei/Kagome vid)_ by kawaiimishima

_Byakuya x Kagome Crossover AMV - Bleeding Love_ by MyraMistweave

_Kagome x Byakuya – Halo_ by MyraMistweave

_How Can I Not Love You - Sesshoumaru/Kagome_ by tioga131

_If I Never Knew You- Sesshoumaru/Kagome_ by sessybaby4u

I am also looking for a beta reader for my chapters if you are interested and know these animes. My time is always limited to short stints so I have to continually type and proof and repoof. If you are interested or know of anyone who is interested please just send me a message. Any help is appreciated and will get chapters posted more quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any material or rights to YYH, Bleach or Inuyasha

**Chapter Five**

As Kagome walked through the gateway to Hueco Mundo, she noticed that it resembled a desert. There was only the darkness in the sky without stars or any of the normal things that were found there. The entire place seemed to be filled with reiatsu. She assumed that this was how they survived here other than feed off each other. It was similar to how demons need to maintain high amounts of energy but over the last centuries they had found that in order to survive among humans that they just need to consume larger quantities of high protein. It helped them to blend in but they still had to maintain an image of normalcy in which the larger need had to be a private affair. Here though it appeared that everything thing, living or not held the higher levels needed to support the life forms of those that survived here.

Sesshomaru was staring off in the distance. Nothing was out of the ordinary but Inuyasha was as well. It was odd to watch both brothers behave in the same manner. Given the high levels of energy that some were giving off it was understandable. Soi Fon was also looking off into the distance. Kagome assumed that she recognized the energy signatures. The Arrancar and the Espada were also looking in the same direction that they were now heading. Taking a deep breathe, Kagome prepared herself to finish this quickly. She didn't draw on her sword though she hoped that it was a quick end to a bitter time for all of them.

Back with the others that were left behind in Karakura Town; the demons stood guard over their new charge. Kagome had asked them to watch over Shippou and this new guy so that is what they would do until her return. They watched the Shinigami warily though. They would do this, no matter what happened. The only problem was that knowing the history between this person and the other Shinigami, it was understandable that they would want the return of this person. In their view, it was not an option for his return. It was something that they considered a priority. The Shinigami felt the need for justice for acts committed against them. It was going to be a long wait for Kagome's return.

After a couple of tense hours, the gateway reappeared. Sesshomaru was followed by Inuyasha and then the others. Kagome was walking with Orihime. The Shinigami that returned with them were watching them with looks of incredulity. Most were still skeptical and their disbelief of the situation was clear on their faces. It was when Ichigo and the others saw the Head Captain and the other captains waiting for their return that they relaxed somewhat.

The only one that did not appear to show any signs of any apprehension or relief was Captain Kuchiki. In Kagome's opinion, he was the Shinigami version of Sesshomaru. Kagome almost smiled at that thought. She had a feeling that if either of them knew that they would both been really unhappy about the comparison. Giving both of them a quick glance, she just shook her head slightly. It was really uncanny to see someone so much in control of their emotions like Sesshomaru.

Looking over to the one who was the reason for this expedition, Kagome watched Orihime. She was a quiet and shy girl and very unsure of herself. It was something that Kagome noticed right away. She held herself away from those around her so that she would not be in their way or hurt their feelings in anyway. Kagome could sympathize with her, knowing that she would need to stand up for herself if she was to ever survive in this environment. She hoped that she could lead Orihime down the path that would lead to showing her the true strength inside herself.

Sighing, Kagome walked toward where Shippou and the others were waiting. Koga checked to make sure that she was unharmed which caused Inuyasha to bristle at the insult. Shippou just shook his head and smiled to himself. Kurama and Hiei only watched the Shinigami to make sure that they were not going to make any unnecessary moves to retake their former captain. Simple things always get so complicated. Kagome just wanted to get home and take a long bath. It had been a long day.

When she reached her friends, Kirara jumped down from her comfortable position on Shippou's shoulder. She had transformed from her true form right after Kagome went through the gateway. Knowing that these demons could take care of themselves but if need be she would join them. After a quick hop, she leapt into Kagome waiting arms. Kagome knew how much that the little fire neko missed her former mistress. She did as well. Stroking her fur softly, Kagome offered comfort to her little friend.

Shippou inspected his mother with a critical eye to judge how the situation was affecting her. She had a tired look about her and she appeared to be exhausted. Knowing that they were not out of danger yet he went back to watch the Shinigami, as well as the Visored and their actions. It was wise to always be prepared for any type of action. He knew that they would not let this go. He also knew that his mother would not let them take this man back with them, at least not in the condition that he is in now. He looked over to Inuyasha and Koga who were each still trying to face the other down. Checking on the stance of the other two, Kurama and Hiei, he knew that they were prepared as well. Sesshomaru, well, it looked like he was bored as usual but he knew other wise.

After patting Kirara a few times, Kagome turned to Shippou and smiled. She was glad to be back. It was time to go home. After a brief hug, she said, "Let's go home." At his nod, she turned toward the prone figure of Ichimaru Gin, the barrier holding strong in its protection. As she reached out to release the barrier, she heard a voice that was both cold and angry. Knowing who the voice belong to, she turned to face him. She knew that it was going to come to this but she hoped that it would not. This confrontation was inevitable though. With another sigh, she prepared herself as she turned to meet his hard stare.

"Where do you think you are going with that traitor, priestess?" the young captain was seething. She had the nerve to interfere and now she was trying to help the only remaining traitor escape. Despite the fact that he had helped her, he was not sure if she was some how involved in this. She seemed to know a lot about them and what was going on. Although she rid them of the problem of the Hogyoku, he was not convinced where her loyalty lay. He was not prepared to risk their survival on the slim chance that she was what she appeared to be. It seemed too good to be true.

As she faced him, she didn't flinch or so any signs that his animosity affected her in anyway, although his aggression did trigger a response from the demons that stood with her. Some were openly growling, as usual this was Inuyasha and Koga but the others were scowling deeply and preparing to intervene if necessary. Only Sesshomaru seemed to watch with his stoic facade covering any sign of what he thought of the situation. Raising a hand to stop her friends from jumping into a sticky situation, she wanted to handle this without worrying about what they were going to do. She didn't want to start any conflicts between them and the Shinigami.

Kisuke watched with great interest from the shade of his striped hat. His smirk gave it away. He seemed fascinated by the outcome. He wanted to see how far Kagome would take this. He knew that she wouldn't back off but also knew that she wanted to see what the Shinigami were capable of. Things were going to be interesting to say the least especially with Ichigo and Renji now in the picture. Captain Kuchiki was also another one to watch. Yep, this is going to be good.

Kagome drew her sword from its sheath at her shoulder. She schooled her features into the mask that she learned from her sensei. The only difference was eyes held mischief and the smirk was mocking. She was going to have fun with this. She didn't plan on hurting anyone but she wanted to show them that they were not the only ones to be taken seriously. Being a young female, small in stature, it was hard for any male with any strength to take her serious until she had shown them the error of such behavior.

The young captain was about to make a move when Ichigo appeared next to him to find out what was going on. Ichigo questioned, "What is going on, Toshiro?" The young captain barely spared him a glance and all but ignored him. Knowing that Ichigo would involve himself no matter what anyone said to dissuade him, he answered, "She plans on taking Ichimaru and if she does, we may not have another chance at capturing him." Both were now looking at her with the same intent expression. Ichigo only encounter Ichimaru the one time at the entrance of the Seireitei. The only other information on him was from Rukia and the others.

Ichigo didn't like fighting a girl. He didn't think that it was fair and by the looks of this girl, it didn't seem fair at all. He still could not sense any spiritual energy but then it was not one of his strong points. He also hasn't seen her use a weapon either. He didn't like this at all. This girl for all appearances wasn't capable of defending herself but he knew that she was more than she seemed. She healed all of those in Hueco Mundo and used those barriers to force Ulquiorra and me apart. She was not intimidated in the least. Something was not right.

Ichigo stepped in front of Toshiro. If anyone was going to find out what was going on here, it was going to be him. He didn't want Toshiro to be too harsh on the girl. "Ichimaru Gin needs to stand trial for his crimes against the Soul Society. You don't understand what you getting yourself into." He hoped to talk some sense into this girl. It was foolish of her to think that she could stand against those gathered here. He was surprised when she frowned at him.

"Be that as it may, but he can not defend himself in his current state. I will not turn him over to those that would rather serve their own kind of justice than that of the courts." Her words were harsh but true. There were many that were still angry and upset by the actions of the deserting captains. It would be too easy for them to take out their anger on an unsuspecting and incapacitated individual. Her point was valid but disconcerting.

Ichigo was upset that she would think so little of those that had fought to save his home town. "How can you think so little of those gathered here? They have risked their own lives to save all of those below us." Ichigo was now getting irritated. He didn't like this. He knew these people and he knew that they would not act dishonorably like that. He would stake his life on it.

Kagome was unfazed. She asked, "They can't account for all those that reside within the Seireitei or the Soul Society for that matter. Can you honestly say that there is no one that would cause harm to him that resides in either the Seireitei or the Soul Society?" When he didn't answer, she had her answer. "That answers my question." With that said, she turned to walk back toward her friends.

This time it was Ichigo who broke the silence that prevailed over Karakura Town, "You can't do this." This time when Kagome turned to face him, it was with a smirk. "Oh? And I suppose you are going to stop me?" Kagome didn't mean to sound so mocking; really, it just came out that way. She's really been hanging around these demons too long. She could feel a slight tingle and knew that Kanshisha was having a field day. She just knew that she was laughing at her.

She realized that with her response everyone was now tense and posed to strike. She didn't want a stand off so she raised her hand again to signal her friends to stand down. She wanted to deal with this and not get any other confrontations started. Ichigo was now looking at her with a frown and he was also getting posed for an attack. Oh well, she thought, he could use a lesson or two. "You want him. You're going to have to take him." With that statement, it sent them all into an uproar. Knowing that it was not getting into dangerous territory, Kagome waited to see what he would do. She would not have to wait long. Having observed that he was an impatient hot head, like someone else that she knew, she knew it wouldn't take long at all.

When Ichigo lunged into action, he expected a block at the least. He was surprised that when he reached the spot where she was standing, that he found her gone. He was shocked when he felt the flat of her sword lay across his back from hip to shoulder. She stood shoulder to shoulder with him. She looked over to him out of the corner of her eye. Her words shocked him even more, "You should never rush an unknown opponent." He turned to strike but she leapt away in a flash and was gone again. Her speed was astounding. She had a chance to land a fatal blow but she didn't. He was confused now. She was the one that began this insane ordeal.

Kagome stood to the left of Ichigo with her sword held loosely over her crossed arms. She looked disappointed as she said, "I am really disappointed in you Kisuke. I thought you would have taught him better than that." Kisuke looked at her in amusement. He cocked his head to the side as he said, "He had developed bad habits that even I couldn't break him from. It must be his youth." Kagome only made a noise much like a snort. Rolling her eyes, she responded, "Really, Kisuke."

Ichigo had enough of them talking about him like he wasn't even there. It was really beginning to piss him off. Ichigo made his move to attack but Kisuke had other plans. Sending Kagome an intent look, he said, "Kagome…." Knowing that things were getting out of hand, she conceded. Sighing loud enough for all to hear, she raised her left hand and a wall of energy much like a barrier blocked Ichigo as he charged toward her. With a deflated, "Fine," Kagome walked past a stunned Ichigo and stood before the Shinigami that she had addressed previously.

Kagome would not hand over the unconscious former captain to them. When he had properly recovered then she would not have a problem with returning him to the Soul Society but not before. Preparing to argue his case, she looked at them as she donned a serious expression. "You just want me to hand him over to you, while he is unable to defend himself be neither word nor action. After all that has happened? Sorry, but that's not going to happen."

This time one of the other captains, the one that faced Stark spoke. "What do you intend to do then young priestess?" Both he and Ukitake waited for her answer. They were reserving judgment until they heard what her intentions were. As the newly arrived Shinigami took their position with the comrades, they too waited to see what she had to say. It would seem that all attention was on her and everyone was waiting. The entire group held a collective breathe when it appeared that she was about to speak.

Kagome was still unhappy with their nonchalant attitude. They wanted to do nothing more than to hand out punishment and move on. It was not going to be that easy. She would not let them write him off so easily. "When Kisuke and Tessai tried to stop Aizen from turning your former captains and Lieutenants into the Visored, they were prosecuted." They were surprised by her knowledge. She continued on despite their surprise, "They were charged and convicted by your Central Forty Six. If they had not escaped when they did, they would have been stripped of any power and exiled in the living world."

Kagome was still upset at the fact they ordered the death of innocents and her anger was beginning to become apparent. "The Visored who committed no wrong and only tried to protect those around them and their home, were sentence to death." Using her hands to accentuate her point, she threw her arms in the air, motioning toward the Visored. She was beginning to angry with Shinigami. They never doubted any of the laws or decisions of those that were charged with keeping the peace and maintaining justice. Even with their orders were obviously questionable at best.

The wind was now whipping around her. Her hair was blowing softly as the wind began to gain strength. Inuyasha was becoming aware that she was getting into a precarious situation. He called out to her to make her aware of what happening around her. "Kagome…." His voice was soft as he called out to her. It gained her attention more quickly since he rarely used that tone only when necessary and in situation that his concern for her out weighed all else.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Kagome regained control over her emotions. Knowing that if she lost her calm, it would not help them and they would lose ground with the Shinigami. It was best that they not know everything about them. She began again, "There are numerous other occasions where your Central Forty Six has made laws and based decisions on their own views not what is right. They forced their will on those around them without the consideration of what is right or changing their view or law as time and society progressed. Without the checks and balances, your Central Forty Six became consumed with their own power. It is said that absolute power corrupts absolutely. That happens to be the case with your Central Forty Six."

Looking at each of the Shinigami in turn, she could tell those which held anger in their hearts. They needed to understand and let go of what they thought happened. Incensed at their lack of comprehension, she continued on tersely, "Even if he had come to you when it began, would you have listened to him or taken his words into account? No, his only choice was to stay where he was. As a young Shinigami, who was he to dispute orders from his superiors? Having been called a protégé, he more than likely had a hard time among his fellow classmates. His only hope was to gain rank quickly and prove himself. It was the only way for him to find his place among you. By the time he was able to stand on his own, it was too late and Aizen's control reigned much farther than any one of ever even knew until it was too late."

Now some of them had the grace to look ashamed to have judged so quickly, "Judging by the looks on your faces, I would even bet that you believed him to be behind all of this instead of your former friend that you all considered to be an honorable gentleman. And yet, you ask me to just hand him over to you when he is defenseless and unable to defend himself. Sorry, but like I said, that's not going to happen."

Ichigo was now torn. He had not fully understood the situation regarding the previous captain but now he too was looking back the Shinigami. He didn't like this at all. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. As he stood there trying to decide what he should do, Hitsugaya brushed past him. Ichigo knew that this was a sore spot for him but maybe some of his anger was misplaced.

Hitsugaya was still angry alright. He didn't take the time to analyze it. He just acted on it. His blood was pumping loudly in his veins. It was demanding that he do something to release this pent up anger and rage. His pent up anger and range was driving him and he was not aware of actions anymore.

Just as he was drove to act once more, he was stopped this time by a large blade. The figure that stood before the girl now was one of the Demon Lords. The one she called Inuyasha. They both were a little surprised but the girl looked to be a little annoyed as well. Inuyasha had enough of this and would not let Kagome put herself in harm's way like this. She was his to protect and he would not one of these moron's hurt her just for trying to stop them for hurting an injured guy.

Hitsugaya was getting impatient, "You will not escape with Ichimaru." He set his stance and was getting prepared to attack. He summoned the power of his Zanpakuto, Hyourinmaru, throwing a strong attack of the ice dragon toward Inuyasha. It streaked across the sky toward his intended target with the agility of it namesake. It was a powerful attack and the young captain was preparing to continue the assault.

To the surprise of most Shinigami, Inuyasha only smirked wider. A "keh" was heard before he brought down his Tetsusaiga as he awaited the strike. Inuyasha used his own attack to counter. Yelling, "Kongousouha (Adamant Barrage)". As the shards shattered the ice, there was a gasp from most everyone present, well except those that knew Inuyasha of course. With a triumph grin, Inuyasha placed his Tetsusaiga on his shoulder once more. "You will have to do better than that kid." His pose was nonchalant and he appeared very pleased with himself.

As the shock began to wear off the Shinigami, Inuyasha was showing his overblown ego. He looked at the young captain who was now looking very determined and said, "You don't know who you are dealing with kid. I don't want to hurt you but I will do what ever is necessary to protect Kagome." Inuyasha was hoping that he was getting through to these young kids but by the look on their faces, it wasn't working. He continued to observe the young captain. He knew that kind of temper. He had one himself though he would never openly admit it.

Kagome reached forward and grabbed his arm. Looking down at her he noticed that he gazed was on the kid that had just attacked him. She said, "He maybe young but he is a Captain of Gotei 13." Inuyasha was not going to be treated like he was stupid this time. He shouted, "Like I couldn't tell that." Ignoring him, she turned her gaze to the other one that had just returned, thanks to them. She continued, "He is Ichigo Kurosaki." When Inuyasha had a blank look at the name, she gave him a glare. After a few seconds of glaring, recognition finally dawned. Looking at the kid a little closer, he smirked and gave trademark, "keh". He smirk spread and he finally said, "Nice to meet you, kid." Kagome rolled her eyes at his appraisal. She said, "Being young has nothing to do with it. You ought to know that." She was hoping that he would get the point. They maybe young but they are some of the most powerful Shinigami present.

Ichigo was a little surprised at the notoriety that he was getting lately. He had only done what he needed to do to protect his family, friends and any other that was in need of help. He was not used to being known like this and it was getting aggravating. He was hunted by Kenpachi, Grimmjow and even Ulquiorra was interested testing him and his abilities. He hoped that it wouldn't always be this way. Things never get any easier.

Inuyasha returned his attention back to the captain. He knew that the kid comment must have ticked him off because he was now more irate than before. The young captain was starting to raise his reiatsu. Inuyasha knew that he would have to act this time. The kid needed to learn to control that temper of his. He seemed to be highly intelligent and capable but right now his emotions were controlling him.

Hitsugaya calmly said, "Bankai." As the ice began to flow from Hyorinmaru down his right arm and around his sword and encasing it, a dragon's head began to shape. The hilt also began to alter its form from the four pointed star to that of an eight pointed star. The ice continued forming over his shoulders and down his back into two large wings and a long tail. The ice forming down his left arm began to shape into a claw. His feet also became encased in ice that shaped into claws. As the form of his Bankai became clear, he said, "Daiguren Hyōrinmaru".

Raising his zanpakuto once more, he swung into a linear direction calling, "Hyoryu Senbi…Zekku". The cresent of ice was sent toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha was slightly impressed with this attack. He hadn't really expected something as complex and powerful from one so young. He could see what Kagome had meant. Well, he didn't have time to think about it now. He brought down his Tetsusaiga, "Kongousouha". Most of the ice was fragmented but what was left he slashed with the blade, ending the torrent of ice.

Inuyasha retaliated. It had been awhile since he truly had a worthy opponent. He had that look about him that said that he was enjoying himself. Bringing the Tetsusaiga up, he slashed downward yelling, "Kaze no kizu". When Kagome heard this, she was truly afraid of what would happen. Gasping, she pulled her thoughts together and made a decision. This was her doing and it had to stop. This was getting out of hand. Looking at the Shinigami, she knew that she couldn't allow this. They were not ready for the wave of power that was headed their way. All of this went through her mind and in a matter of just a couple of seconds, Kagome did the only thing that she could do.

Using her new speed and the ability of the shunpo, she appeared just seconds before the impending attack of the Kaze no kizu. Erecting a wall of spiritual energy, she prepared for the impact that she knew what going to be hard to contain. She couldn't force it back onto Inuyasha and the others and she couldn't use Hama no reiryoku (Purifying Spirit Power) because she didn't want to take the chance of purifying her demon friends. She hoped that she could slow it down enough so that she could weaken it. As the barrier wall went up, she took her stance. She hoped that she could stop it before it hurt any of the Shinigami. She didn't want them as enemies and she didn't want any difficulties between them and her friends.

As soon as the attack hit her barrier, Kagome was pushing back. She tried to stand her ground but it was still to strong. Slowly putting more power in to the barrier, she tried to weaken the blast. It did slow it down but only by a fraction. She was pushed back another step. _Inuyasha, you idiot, _Kagome thought. She knew that it wasn't really his fault but he didn't have to send his own attack. Kagome knew that it was only a matter of time before she was either push back into the Shinigami or they would retaliate against her friends. There really was no choice.

Raising her spiritual energies around herself, she let the barrier fall, taking the full impact of the attack. She had been prepared for it but still it hurt. She felt the waves of the Kaze no kizu rip through her shoulder and torso. It also debilitated her left side, leaving her arm useless and her leg weak. She didn't want them to see her hurt, especially Inuyasha. He would never forgive himself. Under the vapor that was left after the blast cloaked her, Kagome sealed her wounds and her armor repaired itself. She called to Kanshisha, _Kanshisha, I need your help. I need for you to put a barrier around these injuries. I need to have full use of these limbs without the constriction of these wounds. I will heal them later when we are alone. It must not be seen or noticed by anyone. We have to hurry, the air is clearing._ Kanshisha knew that if Kagome had called to her while in company of these individual then it was an emergency. Pulling a small portion of free, Kanshisha sent to into the injured parts of Kagome's body. This repressed the pain and would let Kagome use her limbs as if they were completely unaffected. By the time the vapor and smoke lifted, Kagome stood the same way she did before the hit.

It had all happened in less than five minutes. When Inuyasha had sent his attack toward the Shinigami, they were about to act when they saw Kagome block the on coming strike. Everyone was stunned by these turn of events but they were most stunned that she had stopped the blast herself and came out uninjured. Everyone was starring at Kagome in disbelief and some were looking at little more closely at the priestess.

Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake saw the effect of the blast and her injuries as well as her torn and ripped armor from their position. It was not a complete view of the event but close enough to know that something was amiss. There were getting more questions than answers regarding this young woman. Captain Kuchiki also noticed that something was different about the young woman but not sure what. She seemed uninjured but there was something off about her stance and the way she held herself but he couldn't find what it was. He too had more questions regarding this priestess.

The Demon Lords, except Sesshomaru, were quick to jump to Kagome. They immediately checked for injury and when they found none, they gave her a disbelieving look. They knew that she was hiding injuries from them but the severity and how many were the questions. Now Inuyasha was upset and worried and everyone knows how he deals with that…yelling. It didn't bode well for Kagome who was the center of his dilemma.

While Inuyasha was getting ready to blow a fuse, Shippou stepped closer to his mother and looked at her closer. Knowing that he was concerned, Kagome tried to reassure him that she was fine so she said softly, "I'm okay, Shippou, really." Shippou looked at her with even more worry than before and he knew that she wouldn't tell them, even if she was seriously injured. He wanted to know the truth, "Mother ..." but before he could finish, she raised her right arm and patted his shoulder, "I'm fine, Shippou, I promise." She smiled at him, hoping that he would let the matter drop.

The ones that had not heard of this before was stunned. There were more questions indeed about the young priestess. She was young human girl and they didn't understand how she could even remotely be consider his mother when he was demon that was centuries old. The two seemed to genuine care for each other so that wasn't in question but the relationship was. Demons normally didn't socialize with human so how this had come to be was definitely something of interest.

Inuyasha was appalled that Kagome had gotten involved. She tried to stop the attack meant to stop the Shinigami from attacking her and she was hit by the very attack trying to save her. Kagome raised a hand to stop his tirade, "It's my fault, Inuyasha. I didn't want this. I didn't want to get any of you involved in this. All I wanted was for him to have fair chance." Her voice was soft and manner was apologetic.

Inuyasha was still upset by the whole ordeal did what he always does when his is worried. He yells. He only inches from her face when he yelled, "You are always getting into trouble. If we hadn't gotten the call, we wouldn't have made it here in time to stop you from doing something stupid. I shouldn't know that that wouldn't stop you. You are always getting involved in stuff does not involve you. When I try to save you, you are always getting in the way."

Kagome hearing that they had gotten a call took a step back. The surprise was evident on her face. She glares at Hiei and Kurama. Kurama gave her a weak smile. He seemed to be apologetic but at the same time it didn't seem to be sorry that the others were here. Hiei on the other hand, he just crossed arms and smirked at her. His stance said that there was nothing that she could do about it. He was very smug as usual. She would see about that later.

Inuyasha who was being ignored by Kagome at the moment was suddenly jerked around by Koga. Koga was pissed, "What the hell do you think you are doing mutt face?!" Koga didn't wait for any answer. He just continued to vent his anger toward the dog demon. He stuck his finger in Inuyasha's chest, "You almost hurt, Kagome!" It hurt Koga that he couldn't call her his woman now but he was trying to get used to it. "I knew that I shouldn't have trusted you with her protection."

Inuyasha who has had enough of the wolf and possessive claim on Kagome, Koga was now mated with Ayame. He had no right to his indignation any more. Inuyasha growls back, "She is mine to protect. You no longer have a claim on her other than she tolerates you and calls you a friend." Inuyasha slaps Koga's hand away from him. Inuyasha smirks now because he knew that he had the upper hand. Koga could not dispute that.

Koga was really getting upset now. He knew that he couldn't claim Kagome any more but he still worried for her. He still wanted to be able to see her and wanted her to be apart of his tribe. She was a wonderful person and she had helped to save his people. She would also be considered a part of his tribe and family. "She is still a part of my tribe, you idiot. Just because I have a mate does not mean that I can't care for her! She was accepted by my people and was made a part of our tribe. They will always be a place for her among us in case you screw up, dog breath!"

Kagome who was had be glaring at Hiei and Kurama was brought back to Inuyasha and Koga's yelling match. Her shoulders slumping, she stepped up them. Using her hands and project a small barrier much like shields, she pushed the apart. She said a little irritably, "Would you guys cut it out?! There is enough going around here without you getting started." She was tired and wanted to go home. She looked at each of them so that they would get the point.

Inuyasha saw that she was tired and relaxed. He knew that this had taken a toll on her and she was not the kind of person who enjoyed this kind of thing. He looked to Koga who was still looking at Kagome. He didn't like the look but he could understand the wolf's position. He was mated and there was nothing he could do for her. Though as a member of his tribe, he could offer some mean of protection. It was all he could do and Inuyasha respected the wolf, even though he would never voice it.

Koga just humped and crossed his arms and looked at Inuyasha. There was a challenge in his eyes. Inuyasha knew from experience that Koga would stay close to Kagome no matter what he said. Ignoring the challenge was hard but he would do it for Kagome. He wanted to end this so that they could get home. Giving his famous, "Keh", he also crossed his arms and looked away from them. He didn't want them to see how much he cared.

Shippou who was used to this only watched them yell back and forth. It was amusing to see things back the way they used to be. He had truly missed his mother over the last centuries. He had not got to spend much time with her before she was lost to him. He had waited for the day to come that they could be together again. Now that she was back in their lives, he wouldn't lose her again. He made that promise to himself. His brow lowered deeply when he thought about this. He wouldn't lose her, not after waiting so long.

Ichigo watched this exchange after the attack. He had never seen a demon before today and he was still shocked that they even existed. Seeing them protecting a human was surprising to say the very least. Now they were arguing over the right to her protection, this was way too weird. He continued to watch and was surprised again by the girl walking up to the arguing demons and separating them. They seemed to actually care for the girl. He had only heard that demon eat humans and destroyed everything.

When Ichigo saw both of the cross their arms and quiet down, he knew that she had calmed them. It was shocking for him. He was still trying to get used to this. He knew that they had opened the gateway and brought them home but still he wasn't sure if they could trust the demons. The girl though, she seemed to. He was brought out of his musings but Hitsugaya who had waited to see what was going on as well.

Hitsugaya brought everyone's attention back to him. His calm voice was low and sounded cold as he yells, "Enough! This will end now!" He took a stance and was preparing to attack again Ichigo who had saw what had happened last time didn't want his friend hurt so he took up his stance and held out his arm to stop Hitsugaya. He wouldn't let his friends get hurt. He would have to stop this and it would have to end now before things really got out of hand. Even though his injuries had been healed, he was still not at full strength. He didn't have a choice. He wouldn't stand by and watch as his friends got hurt. He had to do something to stop this.

Ichigo lowered Zangetsu toward Inuyasha and with a stern expression, he said, "I can't allow my friends to get hurt. I wasn't there in the beginning and wasn't a part of what happened but there has been so much blood shed and heart ache over this. If this means the end of all of this, I have no choice but to stop you for taking Ichimaru." Ichigo who was still in his Bankai form raised his reiatsu in preparation.

Inuyasha's opinion of the kid rose as he watched this young kid take a stand to protect those around him. Inuyasha, who was always ready for a fight was definitely looking forward to this. He wasn't going to hurt the kid but he wanted to see his power. He has heard a great deal about this kid from Kagome, Kisuke and Yoruichi. Kagome had wanted to meet this kid for awhile now and he guessed that is why she was antagonizing him. She had heard his story and it was similar to hers in some aspects.

Inuyasha took his stance and wait for Ichigo to make his move. His grin grow as Ichigo's reiatsu did. This was the most fun he has had in decades, probably over a century. Ever since the human and demon world became seperated, things had settled down considerably and he hasn't had to fight any **real** opponents. Watching the intense concentration on Ichigo's face, he was definitely elated that he was going to experience the "boy wonders'" abilities for himself. He waited for the initial strike to see what the boy could do.

Ichigo using Getsuga Tensho sent an arc of black speeding toward Inuyasha. Ichigo not sure what to expect didn't want to see if it was blocked. He appeared right out from Inuyasha incase the attack was blocked. Ichigo didn't want to go him time to form his own attack. Seeing Inuyasha block the attack with his Tetsusagia, Ichigo rushed to the offensive and brought down Zangetsu where Inuyasha should have been standing. Surprised he looked around trying to find the Demon Lord. After a few turns he notice him slightly above and behind him. Ichigo instinctly went on the defensive but when the Inuyasha didn't make a move to attack Ichigo frowned.

Inuyasha was intrigued by his ability. His energy was not really spiritual. It had almost a demonic energy to it. He was puzzled but he knew that it must have something do with Kisuke. That weird old pervert some how manages to be involved in everything and if he doesn't then he seems to know everything that goes on. He was like Sesshomaru when it comes to being a know-it-all. Inuyasha was going to see what the kid would do next. It would seem that there is more the kid than meets the eye.

Ichigo was not taking any chances now. He raked his fingers across his face a mask form covering his features. It was a new one that had not been seen. The entire left half of his mask, there are now only four thick black stripes that appear to emerge outwards from the widened eye-holes of his mask. They either disappear into both sides of the lower jaw or travel past the very top of the mask itself. His eye can be clearly seen, uninfluenced by his Inner Hollow, in his left eye hole. However, the right eye hole shows neither.

Speeding to attack, his forced Inuyasha back. Inuyasha using Tetsusagia pushes Ichigo away from him and takes the offensive himself. Inuyahsa didn't want to hurt anyone in the vicinity so he couldn't use his attacks so he only used Tetsusagia to block and strike. Ichigo was puzzled but this. He knew that if this person was a Lord then he had to have so power. He just didn't understand why he wasn't using it. After several minutes of this going back and forth, Inuyasha threw the kid about fifty feet.

Ichigo slid to a stop and stood. He really didn't understand any of this. These people were here getting involved in something that they had no business getting invovled in. This girl said that she wanted to give Ichimaru a fair chance, he could understand that give the facts about Central Forty Six. If they were not going to attack then that meant something. He wasn't sure what it meant but he needed to find out. He had to force it out of them, he had to know what they planned to do.

While he was thinking, Hitsugaya came next to him. It would appear that he wasn't the only one that wanted answers. Ichigo didn't want anyone getting hurt if he could stop it but he still had to ask, "The Shinigami want Ichimaru to be accountable for his actions. Why are interfering in something that does not concern you?" He saw the girl about to come forward but she was pushed back behind Inuyasha. He could tell that she was not happy about it.

Inuyasha respond to the question, "Look kid, I am not happy to be involved in this but since I am, I am not going to let some lynch mob take vengeance on an unconscience man. It is just not right." He still held Tetsusagia on his shoulder like he always has. He was used to Kagome dragging him into something like this. The only time was this time she tried to keep him from getting involved. It was unsettling but he would worry about that later. Right now he need to finished this so he could get back home and figure out what was going on with Kagome.

Ikkaku and Yumichika come to stand with Ichigo but when they voiced whether they should join or not, two other Demon Lords appeared next to the girl. The one that they had witnessed destroy Barragan was still standing their watching their exchange with the same emotionless mask. Rukia and Renji were next to show their support to Ichigo. Rangiku and then Momo moved to stand with them, which in turn prompted Hiei and Kurama to add the support to the girl. Kirara was left guarding their so called traitor.

The other captains watched carefully to see who would act first. Captain Kuchiki was interested in the one Demon Lord that appeared to hold himself apart from the others but at the same time you could feel the tension and see the intense awareness coming from him. It was him that Kuchiki was sure would be the one to be concerned about. Turning his gaze back to the confrontation, he was aware that the Head Captain had not voiced any objection or ordered to stop any action.

Orihime watched as they faced off against each other. She was concerned for all of them. She didn't want to see anyone get hurt. She knew that they didn't want to fight anymore. There had been enough fighting as it was. She couldn't stand for any longer. She ran forward and placed herself between all parties. She never stopped to think that she had just put herself in between clashing blades.

Kagome could sense her growing apprehension. She looked back at Orihime just as she made her move to intervene. Kagome gasped in surprise. Really, she shouldn't have been surprised. Kagome had done the same thing many times before. She didn't have the time to maneuver around all those around them to stop her but she had to try and stop these idiots before she got hurt. Kagome used her speed and shunpo to reach Orihime as she placed herself between the Shinigami and her friends. She hoped that she would make in time.

Inuyasha and Ichigo's blades reached full force and right upon impact, each of them was thrown back a few feet. Neither one was sure how or why they were push back. They didn't feel the others energy repel them nor was their any recoil from their blows. Watching and waiting for the area to clear, gasps were heard all around. Both Ichigo and Inuyasha felt a weight in their chest.

Crouching down before them, Kagome held Orihime protective to her chest as if she was child with one arm and the other held up to erect the barrier. It was her barrier that forced them back but it only lasted long enough to ensure Orihime's safety. Kagome was more interested in what was happening around them. As soon as she saw Ichigo and Inuyasha lower their swords and become aware of what they almost caused, she lowered her arm to help Orihime steady herself. As she lowered her arm, she dropped the barrier. Orihime was looking up into Kagome's face wide eyed and in awe.

Orihime had seen Kagome flinch slightly at the impact that had hit the barrier. Whether she would admit it or not, Orihime knew that she was hiding an injury. She had seen Ichigo with many injuries to know when someone wanted to hide their pain and if they could their injuries. Orihime watched Kagome closely to see if she could distinguish what her injury was or where at least. If she could find out maybe she could heal her.

Orihime had seen Kagome flinch slightly at the impact that had hit the barrier. Whether she would admit it or not, Orihime knew that she was hiding an injury. She had seen Ichigo with many injuries to know when someone wanted to hide their pain and if they could their injuries. Orihime watched Kagome closely to see if she could distinguish what her injury was or where at least. If she could find out maybe she could heal her.

Helping Orihime to her feet, Kagome checked to make sure that she was okay. Asking to mark sure that she was really not hurt, Kagome said, "Are you okay?" Kagome watched her carefully to judge her answer to make sure that she wasn't hiding anything. She knew all to well who to do that and she had gotten really good at it. She knew that Orihime would voice any of her problems but she also knew that she wasn't good at lying either. That was something else that Kagome knew about, she wasn't good at that either.

Orihime replied quietly, "Uh huh. I'm okay but what about you? Are you okay?" Orihime was looking at her still trying to figure out what was wrong with the young woman that had saved her. She couldn't find anything. She was unsure of whether of not she just imagined it.

Kagome gave her an odd look. She knew that she couldn't know about her side. She had sealed it quickly before anyone would notice and her armor repaired just as quickly. Kagome to cover replied, "I'm fine. The barrier protected us both" Kagome knowing that it was her fault that Orihime almost got fatally injured; felt that she has to apologize. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault." It was time to end it one way or the other before someone else got hurt.

Kagome looked to find the Head Captain. He stood off the side with some of the other captains and lieutenants. Kagome spoke her voice was soft but carried her conviction, "I only wanted to give him a fair chance. What harm is there in letting him heal and have the right defend himself against what is said of him? Even though he will not say anything in his defense surely his actions today and in Hueco Mundo will justify a second chance." As the Shinigami heard the last statement, they looked at her quizzically. They were skeptical but they also didn't know of anything that happened in Hueco Mundo.

While they were trying to figure out what she had meant, Kagome looked to Kisuke. She had no right to ask this of him. She knew that he would not like it but there was not other place to take him that they wouldn't object to. They would be able to maintain surveillance and hopefully this would ease them so what. Kisuke held her gaze for a few moments before he sighed and gave her a grim nod. He understood and Kagome gave a gratefully smile. Yoruichi, who was next to him, understood also and also gave Kagome a nod as well, giving her support.

Looking back to the Head Captain, Kagome resumed her argument. "We will stay with Kisuke if that will ease any of your concerns. He will help keep watch on his progress and should any problems arise, you will be notified. When he has full recovered, word will be sent to you. If you have reached a decision by then, please send word to us. Is this acceptable?"

She had never taken her eyes off of the Head Captain. She heard words of protest but her gaze never faltered. She knew that his fate rested in the decision of this wise old man. She hoped that he would take into account all that has happened and that some questions had been raised as to his actions. They could be justified if they were will to look past his unique personality and their personal feelings on this matter. She waited and ignored the continued protests and arguing going on. It seemed that those that were not protesting and arguing were also waiting.

Brining down his staff, he command everyone's attention. All eyes were now on the Head Captain. The Head Captain knew that young woman stood strong in her opinion of Ichimaru but he also knew that he need to consider all of this. If Urahara had offered to shelter them as Ichimaru recuperated then he would allow it. Urahara would keep things well in hand. It would also give him time to observe the girl. There were some things that he would need to look into about her appearance.

Knowing that there would be opposition on what he was about to say, he gruffly stated, "Very well, I will allow Ichimaru to recuperate at Urahara's." He was interrupted by strong disapproval. Slamming his staff down again, Yamamoto said loudly, "Enough!" He waited for it quiet down, and then he continued, "Any misguided attempts on his part or yours will end the given hiatus. His actions and all events will be taken into account. There is much to consider. Until then you are aware of the restrictions placed on you on his behalf?"

Kagome relaxed some what though it was not noticeable. She still held the Head Captain's gaze. Giving him her affirmation, she nodded and said, "Yes, I understand. Thank you for your consideration, Head Captain Yamamoto." Bowing to show her respected, which caused Inuyasha to smirk, Sesshomaru to raise an eyebrow and Koga and Shippou to smile. Hiei and Kurama well they just gave their usual smile and smirk. Sesshomaru had gotten used to the lack of respectful graces from her but she was the only one that was allowed to do so.

The Vizard, who was still watching all of this, was curious and a little bit interested in the events. It would appear that the girl was very persuasive. As far as Ichimaru was concerned, they were not as interested in him. He was apart of Aizen's scheme but he was young when they were turned and really didn't have a part in what had happened to them.

Shinji, who was the one to usually make the first move, went to Orihime and did his usual spiel with the hugging and annoying whine. After hugging her, he said, "You okay, Orihime? You had us worried there for a minute." He made like he was looking her over but he was actual take this time to become aware of the other young woman who was not far from Orihime. He was used doing this. He couldn't get an actual feel of anything out of the ordinary from the girl. Orihime was her usual self and just accepted the hugging and just smiled a smile that was almost a grimace.

Kagome, who had to deal with Koga, knew what Orihime was going through. She moved over to Orihime and Shinji and when he looked to her, he introduced himself, "Hey, I am Shinji Hirako." Kagome took his gracious introduction as a good sign and gave her name, "Nice to meet you, my name is Kagome." Shinji noticed that she didn't give her family name and he wonder why. He didn't show any sign of questioning her though instead he did the same thing to her. He immediately went over and gave her hug, "We are going to be good friends." He grinned like the Cheshire cat as he did which was unsettling.

Inuyasha and Koga both growled and were about to step forward to make sure that he kept his hand to himself. Shippou placed a hard on each of their shoulders to bring to back to the senses. They each crossed the arms of their chests, scowling at the sight of Kagome being hugged by someone other than them or family. What they didn't see was Hiei tense and Kurama place a hand on his arm to stop him from attacking the one to touch Kagome. Kurama who appeared to be calm about the situation was a little tense himself. His greens eyes told the tale as they flickered to gold for a moment before returning to their normal shade.

Kagome wasn't aware of the upheaval around them. She was only aware of the fact that Shinji still hand not released her from his "friendly gesture" of a hug. Sighing, she gave him a second to let go but when he didn't, she knew that like Koga he wouldn't take a hint. He was alternately hugging her and Orihime, who was still in his other arm. A tick was developing over her right eye, really who would it hurt for someone to at least know their limits. She pulled a little energy into her first finger and poked him in the chest. The small electromagnetic energy got his attention.

Dropping his arms from both her and Orihime, he place his hand over the spot that she had poked, he whined, "Hey that hurt!" He began to rub the spot in hopes of soothing it. It wasn't much but it was enough energy to real hurt but it was enough to get attention. He knew that she was capable of more if she had that much control. He had not even sensed her energy until it was almost released.

Kagome only rolled eyes and remarked drolly, "It was supposed to." Ignoring his pained looked that she knew was an act. She turned to Orihime, "If you want to stop and have lunch or something, I will be at Kisuke's for a few days." She hoped that Orihime would take her up on the offer. The girl needed some to help her find her worth. She also knew that Orihime was shy and unsure of herself. She wanted to help her find her strength.

Kagome looked at Shinji again closely as he continued to whine about his "injury". She gave a frustrated sigh, "Would you let either Orihime or me heal your injuries?" He dropped the act and looked at her for a few moments. Turning to the side he gave his trade mark grin, "I see. You just can't wait to get your hands on me." Seeing her expression of pure shock, he continued, "Well, who I am to argue with that."

Kagome looked at Orihime still unsure how to take this new disposition. Orihime gave a nervous laugh and just shrugged to Kagome. For her part Kagome just shrugged it off also. Taking a step up to Shinji, she raised her hands and placed them over his chest. He watched with curiosity as he felt the warmth of her power surround him. It flowed around him with warmth and comfort. His injuries for the most part were taken care of by Hachi but they were not completely healed. He was surprised that she sensed them at all.

Kagome intent on her task paid no attention to Shinji. She cast a glance at Orihime and motioned toward the other Vizard. Orihime gave a surprised sound and quick nod. Turning toward them, Orihime walked over to Hachi, Hiyori and the others. She waited to see if they would allow her to heal them. When they didn't openly object, she called upon her Shun Shun Rikka. An orange field appeared around them as the wounds closed and disappeared.

Kagome finished up quickly with Shinji and looked over to see how Orihime was doing with the other Vizard. Seeing that she was almost done, Kagome addressed Hachi, "You did very well, Hachi. To heal so many injuries, you must be very strong. I have heard quite a bit about you from Tessai. It is nice to meet you.' Kagome bowed slightly toward him. Then she addressed the other Vizard, "Actually, I have heard a little about all of you. I am glad to finally meet all of you." She smiled a very sincere smile at them. She knew that they were considered outcasts of the Soul Society and rejected by most. She didn't want to think she held any of the same notions.

They all looked at her uncertain of what to say or do, especially Hachi who had been singled out by her praise of his healing skill. They were all very wary since they were not used to this behavior. They did what they normally did. They just shrugged her off and ignored her. It didn't seem to bother her so they just continued to try to figure out what her angle was and what purpose was. As she turned back to Orihime, they cast glances at each other see what the others thought of the situation. It would seem that all of them were of the same mind. None of them had any idea of what to think.

Ichigo didn't know what to think about all of this either. He was also unsure of if he wanted Orihime to get involved with this girl. He really didn't like Shinji hugging up to Orihime like that either. This caused him to frown. The girl took care of that though. He would deal with Shinji later. He smiled at the way Shinji got shocked. At least someone had gotten away to deal with him other that Hiyori and her flip flop.

Uryuu and Chad had made their way over to where he stood with the others. They were still not happy with the decision of the Head Captain but they couldn't interfere with his orders. They could, however, keep an eye on things. Ichigo knew that over the next few days that Kisuke was going to have quite a few visitors. Poor Tessai was going to have his hands full not mention Jinta and Ururu.

Ichigo became aware of something as Uryuu and Chad stood next to him. He was very concerned now, "Uryuu, how are you, Chad and Orihime able to be up here? Did Kisuke some how help you develop a way to use shunpo?" They were never able to use it before so he didn't know who they managed to stay with the Shinigami here so far off the ground. He looked for them to Kisuke who appeared to be watching the girl.

Uryuu showed his exasperated. Sometime Ichigo took awhile to get things figured out. For all of his accomplishments, some time he was dense. "It took you long enough to realize it." Pushing his glasses up with his finger, he continued with his superior tone, "The priestess has made it possible to be here. As long as we are within her sight, we are safe. She said that when this is finished that she would see us safely to Urahara's Shop. If you have been paying attention to what was being said instead of pouting over getting your fight with Ulquiorra interrupted, you would know these things."

Uryuu was very unsettled with his fate being held in the hands of this young girl. He held little knowledge of priestesses. He could only recall that they held spiritual power and purified demons. He didn't like it but there was little that they could do about it right now. It was something that he would check into later. Even though she had come into Hueco Mundo and brought them through the gateway home, he was still very wary. He had never heard of a priestess who travels with demons. She even had a familial connection with one of them and the other said that she was considered part of his tribe. He was going to have a headache with this one. The demons claiming a priestess was another thing. He really needed to find out what was going on.

Seeing that everything was decided, Kagome gave Orihime a quick hug good bye which shocked her but she smiled as Kagome turned to leave. Inuyasha, Koga, Kurama, Hiei and Shippou fell behind her as she passed them toward Kirara and the unconscious Gin Ichimaru. None of them let down their guard. They were still not far enough away for the Shinigami.

Soi Fon came forward as Kagome turned to leave. She called out, "Kagome." When Kagome turned and tilled her head in question, Soi Fon held out the Kimono that she still held neatly folded. "You forgot this." Kagome looked at her with a look of dismay. Realizing that she had forgotten all about it, she hurried over to Soi Fon to retrieve it.

Kagome expressed her gratitude, "Thanks Soi Fon!" Kagome took the garment with care. She looked like she was lost in thought as she said, "It was a gift from some friends." Kagome lightly brushed the fabric as a sad look crossed her face. Hearing the rustling of clothing, Kagome looked up to Soi Fon. "We saw some on display and I mentioned how they reminded me of some dear to me so they had one made for me with a few modifications."

She wasn't sure how they managed the modifications but she never questioned them. The kimono was white with dark blue along the bottom. At first it appeared to be small thin flames flowing up from the bottom but after closer inspection, it was lighting that appeared to slowly flow down the fabric to edge of the material. It wasn't even really visible until it nearly met the dark blue at the edge of the material. The thin cords of color were almost transparent until it was recognized. Each strike of lightning was different at where in began and each path was different in form. The obi was of the same dark blue but it was weird because you didn't actual tie it. It was like a wrap around that secured itself, almost as if it was magnetic but it wasn't. It gave the appearance that it was tied though. There was some kind of a trick to it but they wouldn't tell. They said that it was a trade secret.

Kagome stopped suddenly, looking outward away from all that was present. She suddenly hung her head. Her voice was heard from her position but it was filled with disappointment. "Koga, please, tell me you didn't just run off without tell Ayame anything." She raised her head and looked back at him. His surprised look suddenly was filled with guilt and irritation. He was caught and now he was looking around to see where trouble was coming from.

There was a gust of wind that blew so hard against all of them that they had to cover the eyes. When they lowered their arms, they were surprised to see a female demon. She had auburn hair and bright green eyes. Those green eyes were filled with an angry gleam as she looked at her mate. Koga who stood to his full height tried to pull off the look that he didn't care and that he was not afraid of his mate. It wasn't long before there were two other demons that appeared behind her but not with the same force.

Ayame looked at her mate, "After you were gone for a couple of hours and Ginta and Hakkaku were acting very nervous and jumpy, I knew that something was going on." Koga opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by her saying, "It wasn't very hard to figure out where you were. All I had to do was look for the area with the most trouble. When I figured out where you were, I could sense the large scale power coming from this area and knew that Kagome was involved." Kagome grimaced at that. It wasn't always her fault.

Ayame gave Kagome a smile though which helped ease the tension. Hakkaku and Ginta hearing Kagome's name rushed forward. Each looking her over and exchanged hugs and calling her sister which of course caused a few raised eyebrows and more questions. Kagome took it all in stride. She had really missed them. She had missed all of them. When they were brushed aside, Kagome found herself in Ayame's embrace. After she pulled away, she looked at Kagome and smiled, "Welcome home, Kagome. There will be quite a few that will be excited to hear that you are home earlier than planned."

Inuyasha was not happy to hear this. She had just got home and she was not going to stay with the wolves! He was not letting that happen. He stomped over to where they were and interrupted them. Kagome knew what was coming and held up her hand which caused Inuyasha to pause but not for long. He was about the yell at her about taking off again when she shook her head at him. She then glared at him and pointed down. This caused him to crossed his arm in an over exaggerated manner. He was such a drama queen when he didn't get his way. All he said was "keh". Typical, Inuyasha, Kagome thought.

Ready to make the trip home, Kagome said, "I'll see you guys in about week or so. I have some things to attend to. I'll see you guys then, okay. Oh, and tell them that I brought each of them a surprise for me." Kagome knew that would mollify them until she could get to see them. She had gotten close to all of their children. They had five. They ranged in age from 425 to 80 though in human years that was seventeen to about six or seven.

After their farewells, she walked to Kirara and scratched her lovingly behind the ears. This earned her a purr which to the Shinigami sounded like a growl but she was in her true form so only those that were used to dealing with the feline knew the difference. Kagome giving her a last pat on the head asked her, "Would you mind giving a lift back to Kisuke's with our new friend?" Kirara never even consider objecting, her new mistress never asked anything of her really other than companionship so she was happy to oblige. It was rare that she got to carry anyone these days and it reminder of times past when they were all together. It brought a pang of sadness to her heart but knew that her previous mistress Sango would have wanted her to find Kagome.

Giving a growl of acceptance she turned to allow Kagome access to her large back. Kagome smiled at her once more and turned to the form of Ichimaru. He was still unconscious and she knew the next few days were going to be interesting. She was about to bend down to take him in her arms when Shippou placed a hand of her shoulder. Looking up, she saw that he held a warning in his eyes. Instead of let her reveal anymore of her secrets, he bent down and took the injured man in his arms and motioned for Kagome to prepare to take him. Climbing on Kirara, she held out her arms expectantly.

Rangiku wanted to object. She didn't want to see him taken away not again. She didn't have much choice though. She knew where they were supposed to be going. Her brow dropping, she couldn't let this be the last time that she saw him. There were so many things let unsaid between them. She had to know where she stood with him, no more waiting and wondering. This time she would get an answer.

Sesshomaru was the first to take his leave. He just turned and left, not giving any indication of his departure to any one. Then it was Koga, Ayame, Hakkaku and Ginta that left as Kagome settled her "patient" against her on Kirara's back. Inuyasha, Hiei and Kurama waited until she was ready then they made their way over to Kisuke and Yoruichi, who didn't wait for them, only turned to begin the journey to his now crowded home. Kagome turning back slightly, mindful of her companion, waved slightly to those that were there still watching them.

She said to Orihime, Uryuu and Chad, "You guys ready to go?" When she asked them they were not sure what she meant and they started when they realized that when she left that they would too. Orihime, Uryuu and Chad waved farewell to their friends as they prepared to leave. They would have to travel slowly for Kagome to maintain their new companions as well. Her main focus was on her "patient".

Shinji seeing her leave along with her interesting companions sighed. He commented to no one in particular, "There goes the love of my life." Hiyori hearing this comes up behind him and taps him on the shoulder. He turns slightly to see who it is and what they want, he was busy watching his new love interest disappear. All he seen was stars as Hiyori took her shoe and slapped him across the face with such force that it knocked him down. He sat there hold his nose with blood seeping through his fingers. He looked up at her as she stood there with her hands on his hips and whined, "Hey that hurt! What did you do that for?" Hiyori only rolled her eyes and yelled at him, "It was suppose to, dumb ass!"

Now that it was over. They all had questions that they wanted answers to. They wanted to know what happened in Hueco Mundo and what the girl had meant about Ichimaru's action. They all looked to Ichigo for answers. Each in turn had questions and after some time they concluded that they needed more information on this girl.

According to Ichigo, she had healed Grimmjow, Tesla and any other they came across that was in need. She had released those that Rukia had frozen with her Zanpakuto. Grimmjow wanted to fight Ichigo again but that was not allowed. She had told Ulquiorra that Aizen and Tousen were defeated and dead so there was no longer any need for the battle as the war was over. He only looked at her to judge the truth of her words before returning to his Espada form. He like the others was at a loss as to how to proceed.

She even gave them a possible direction. She told them with the defeat and death of Aizen, Barragan and most of the Espada that there would be a vacuum. A struggle for power was sure to come and if they wanted to maintain control and ensure the safety of those with their walls that they could lead by example much like the Demons Lords. Each should take a section of Hueco Mundo to maintain and uphold, neither section could overpower or undermine the other. Each had to agree as how to maintain the balance necessary.

What made it all the more interesting was the Demon Lords. The smaller one, while he was the only one that ever really spoke, only complained and yelled. The other the only time he ever said or did anything was when Rudobon, the Exequias Captain, after being released from the ice of Rukia's Zanpakuto, decided to attack along with his ranks. It would seem that he was rather disappointed in Hueco Mundo's inhabitants. Renji related this bit of news, so it was mostly just the strong points. He explained how the quiet one just pulled his sword from its sheath and with the power of his "dragon strike" destroyed all that stood in its wake. He was lost in thought as he remembered the power and utter devastation that was left behind.

As for Ichimaru, Ulquiorra made a comment when Kagome told them of Ichimaru's help with the defeat of Aizen and Tousen that that was why Ichimaru changed the corridors of Los Noches. It would seem that Ichimaru had helped them defeat most of those available on the path to Aizen when Aizen decided to go the Karakura Town. From what they could make of his speech, Ichimaru had done small things here and there that were debatable before now seemed like he had "helped' them in his own weird way without notice.

All present were new privy to the events that unfolded in Hueco Mundo. There was much to consider after all and still many more question to ask but the one with the answers would not be the one to ask. Captain Kurotsuchi was eager to get his hands on a new subject. Everyone else was lost to their speculations on the new comer and what was to come of this now that she held the answers to all of the questions and maybe even a few as to the reasons for the loss of the priestesses over the last few centuries. As far as they knew they were none in existance and has been for some time.

**Finally….I got everything down. I hope that it came out well. What do you think so far? I really need the input on how you think that I am doing on this!! Feedback is really important to me! I tried to make the chapter shorter than the last one but there was just so much that was going on in this chapter so I apologize for the long read.

**Inuyasha  
**Sesshomaru 6

**Bleach  
**Byakuya 6  
Kisuke 5  
Toshiro 5  
Ukitake 3  
Yumichika 2  
Ikkaku 1  
Ulquiorra 4  
Grimmjow 4  
Izuru 1  
Shuuhei 2  
Renji 3

**Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Hiei 5  
Kurama 2  
Yoko 2

**Inuyasha  
**It appears that no one can compete with Sesshomaru!

**Bleach  
**Aizen had to go in this story but I would like to thank the one that listed him as a candidate. I am exploring the idea of an Aizen story though. I am trying to find a way to make it work.

**Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Hiei rocks but Kurama and Yoko are not completely out yet!

And…As I said before…I don't want to get all mushy and all but I thank you all so much! Thanks go out all of you for reading!!!!!!!!!! Thanks and lots of love for those that have left reviews, sent comments or added this to the alerts or favorites!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sugar0o  
Mwhahahaha18  
Demon Girl Shiro  
AmbrosiaUchiha  
jesswolf22  
Shiori Yume  
K.S.T.M  
Zjen  
fbfh and nk  
KittyB78  
lovelyanimeangel  
Oh Please  
Airen2  
Wren Inu-Chu RyuChi  
Pages Torn 'n Frayed  
Rhiannon's blackbird

I thank you all so much!

I would also like to thank KittyB78!! I would not be able to post without her help!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any material or rights to YYH, Bleach or Inuyasha

Chapter Six

Ururu slid the door open silently. She had brought Kagome some tea. Looking around she saw that Kagome was leaning against the wall with her knees curled underneath her. Apparently she had been reading while she looked after their _visitor_. Seeing that she had fallen asleep, Ururu placed the tea near the door and left so that she could rest. Kagome had barely even moved since she had brought him here as well as Ichigo and the others. The other being that stayed was one that she was not familiar with but he kept his distance, preferring to stay in the trees outside the shop.

Kagome had immediately brought the visitor in when they arrived. Ichigo and the others talked for a bit while trying to keep an eye on what Kagome was doing. After an hour or so with Kagome not making another appearance and some persuasion by Kisuke, they left. They had questioned Kisuke about Kagome but he had not really given them a straight answer. He only said that she was introduced to him through a client and that she had spent some time at his shop working and things of that nature. All in all he told them nothing.

Ururu worried for Kagome, she was such a nice person, kind and gentle, though she was wary of this visitor. Given what was said about him, she didn't want to place her faith in his reasoning. Kagome had always looked after them. She had played with them, even taught them some things. She had become a precious friend to them. She was much like Orihime in so many ways but Kagome had learned that some times you have to take a stand. It was one of things that made so many worry for her. Kagome had now become more like Ichigo though. Ururu was afraid that Kagome would take on the problems of the world alone just like Ichigo does.

Not even noticing that the group had dispersed, Kagome tried to concentrate on one of the books that she had borrowed for Kisuke's library. He had so many odd books, scientific stuff to ancient legends and such. It was interesting. There was a book about almost anything that would cross your mind. She looked at the words trying to comprehend what she was reading. Kagome looked over at Ichimaru lying there peacefully. Returning her gaze to the open book, she once again focused on the text in front of her while she stroked Kirara who was curled up in her lap.

Kanshisha knew that Kagome had fought off the fatigue that wanted to consume her; she was exhausted. Though she still didn't want to give in to it, her eyes finally began to droop. Kanshisha dulled most of Kagome senses so that she wouldn't awaken at the approach of Ururu. Knowing that Kagome wanted to hide her injures that she sustained by blocking Inuyasha's attack, Kanshisha slowly drew just enough energy to start healing Kagome's injuries. It wasn't enough to draw distinct attention but she wanted to be sure to abide by Kagome's wishes. The barrier around the room would help block the rest of the energy signatures from those outside the room.

Throughout the night, Kanshisha worked slowly and steadily to get Kagome completely healed, and as she did this, she didn't sense ill intent from their patient. She, like Kagome, thought that he did what he could do with the choices he had to make. Some of them were more difficult than others. He wanted to keep Matsumoto safe. She was very important to him. She was all the really ever mattered to him.

He was so much like Hiei. He could be ruthless and seemingly evil incarnate but he had a soft side if anyone took the time to look for it. Time would tell. People say patience is a virtue but the people that say that don't know the meaning of the word. Considering the past between Ichimaru and Kisuke, Kanshisha was surprised and pleased that the former captain allowed him to come here. It would help smooth the road a little.

The early morning light slowly made its way across the sky. Each day gave way to new opportunities to those that were not afraid to take them. Though most didn't sleep that night, the few that managed to get some sleep began to wake from their slumber. Kanshisha began to fade back to her comfortable spot unnoticed and undetected as Kagome began to slowly pull herself from the fog of sleep.

She was happy that she had been able to help Kagome in some way. It was rare that Kagome asked for anything and when she did it was only when it was necessary, and even then it would be for the sake of others. Kanshisha would always stay with Kagome and stand with her when needed. She may have offered only to stay with Kagome while she mastered her new abilities, but she now understood the strength of the bond among Kagome's friends.

There was no other like Kagome. Her pure heart and selfless nature drew all to her, good and bad. It was as she told Kagome, her light draws the darkness. There will always be someone or something that will try to take her and her power. It was just a matter of time before they would once again have to fight. This time though, the price may be higher than that of the jewel. Kagome had to be ready.

Kagome slowly straightened from her slumped position against the wall. She realized that she must have fallen asleep at some point last night. She looked over to Ichimaru and he was still in the same position that he had been in when she last checked him. She knew that he would be cautious if he was aware of his surroundings. Blowing loudly through her bangs, she looked at Ichimaru as if trying to decide on whether or not he was awake enough to know what was going on. After a few minutes of quiet contemplation, Kagome decided that she would handle the situation when it came time to. Right now, she had a more immediate problem, getting mobile.

Kagome gradually began to work the kinks out of her shoulders; it was her own fault though, for sleeping in such an awkward position. She dreaded trying to move her legs. She couldn't feel them which meant she was in for a real treat of trying to get the feeling back in them, she thought with a roll of her eyes. Kirara had moved off her lap to beside her; Kirara watched Kagome curiously. Great just, great, she thought as she attempted to get her legs to work. The heaviness that came with the numbness made her movements look unnatural and slow. As she moved her limbs back to working condition, she noticed that her injuries had healed.

Kagome was completely unaware of the pair of slightly open eyes that were watching her; Ichimaru was interested in this young woman. She was a riddle to him. He would normally love the challenge but at the moment he was unable to enjoy the amusement that he was sure would follow. She was stumbling around mumbling about stupid demons, arrogant jerks and impatient idiots. He had to hide the devious grin that flew to his features. He didn't want to alert her that he was witnessing her tirade, because he still needed some time to consider what he should do. He was weak at the moment but he could feel that his injuries had been completely healed. He assumed that the girl had done it. He closed his eyes and went through all the possibilities and scenarios, trying to find a solution to the problems that he now faced.

When she had finished working the feeling back into her legs, Kagome had noticed that Ichimaru had regained consciousness. Letting him think that she was unaware, Kagome just let out her frustration at Inuyasha, that young captain and even Ichigo. All males in generally really got included in her little rant. Sighing heavily again, Kagome looked out the window noticing that even though the light of day was starting to break, the dark shroud that was till in the sky told it was still very early. They would be coming soon, of that much she was certain.

Looking back to the person laying on the floor, she had hoped that he would appreciate the effort that she was about to put forth for him.

~*~*~*~* Two Hours Later *~*~*~*~

Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Uyruu, Chad, Noba, Ririn, Kon and Kurodo sat at the low table of Kisuke Urahara, completely dumbfounded. This was not what they expected when they had decided to find out about the mystery girl from yesterday. After arriving a little early, they had argued about if they should just waking up the owner of this shop and demanding answers. Rukia and Orihime as well as the Mod Souls wanted to wait until at least a decent hour to harass the unusual shop keeper; it was never good to get on his bad side.

Instead the group found them all about to enjoy an unusual breakfast. The smells of these different foods were very appetizing. Kisuke, Tessai, Ururu and Jinta sat at the table with the usual food but Kagome was bringing out even more food. Kagome could see that they were uncomfortable and she want to try and ease them as much as possible. She knew that nothing would completely take the feeling away but she had to try something. She smiled at them trying to be friendly as she turned to set more places on the table; there were still some that had not arrived yet.

They each shared a look; they didn't know what to make of this. They had not seen this type of behavior at Kisuke's before. Orihime rose to her feet to go into the kitchen to offer help, but Ichigo and Uuryu told her it would be best if they stayed together. Rukia just sat there contemplating the issues, while Renji was still shocked at the amount of food. Chad was looking off in the direction that Kagome went off in. It was Renji that broke the silence, "What the hell is going on here?"

Kisuke gave him the look that said if you ask a stupid question, expect to get a stupid answer, as he said, "We were about to have breakfast. It would seem that Kagome had wanted to make sure that you were welcome." At the end he gave Renji a pointed look but it was covered by the idiot grin that was plastered on his face. The others just gaped in shock. They had not expected to have their arrival anticipated.

Ichigo did not like it. He demanded, "How did she know that we would be coming and that we would show up here now?!"

They looked expectedly at Kisuke. He had a dull, glazed look to his features. They would not know that he had taken offence at Ichigo's severe tone. He liked Kagome and didn't want them to hurt her, whether it be with words or actions. He maintained the bland expression, though, he was about to respond when he felt Kagome approaching the room.

Ururu got to her feet to help Kagome with the remaining dishes that she had brought in. Seeing that Ururu was reaching for the dishes, Kagome smiled as she said, "It's alright, Ururu. I'm fine. I want you to sit here and enjoy a big breakfast." Ururu sat back down and watched Kagome. It was easy to see that Ururu worshipped her. Kagome had stood up for her against Jinta, and had helped her with chores. Kagome had even told her stories that made her smiles at times. The small amount of time that Kagome had spent at the odd shop had made a big impression on the little girl.

It was the same with Jinta. He may not be giving the same soft looks as Ururu but he had come to like Kagome as well. She played game after game with him and never once complained about it, other than the usual game chatter. She helped him finish up chores early so that he could get in some batting practice in. He wouldn't admit it but he really wanted her to stay. He knew she would never stay, but he couldn't help but want her to. There weren't many that took the time to get to know him, Ururu, and even Tessai. He had even seen their boss watch Kagome a lot as well. He had never met anyone like her and he was sure they hadn't either.

Tessai was of the same mind as the other two. He knew how things worked in the Soul Society. Things had definitely been shaken up lately but things didn't change that much. Considering that Kagome was involved, he knew that some how things would come around; her nature usually won out against others contrary beliefs. He hoped that Ichigo and the others would see what a truly pure soul she was before they did something drastic to her.

There was a knock at the door which broke through all of everyone's' thoughts. Kisuke watched in amusement as Ichigo and the others look at the four empty place settings then toward the door; they then looked at him. He laughed at the open mouths. It was really going to be too easy. If she could set them off balance so easily, it wouldn't be long before they were won over. He hoped so for Kagome's sake.

When Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Yumichika and Ikkaku came through the door, Kisuke motioned for them to sit at the awaiting places at the table. His expression was one that was rather hard to read. He didn't like the conflict taking place in his home but he didn't really have a choice in the matter. Kisuke had allowed Kagome and that rogue captain to stay in his home. There wasn't much that he could do about it now except protect Kagome. Things were about to get interesting.

Finishing placing the platters on the table, Kagome looked around to everyone before speaking. She said a little hesitantly, "I wasn't sure what you would like so I made a variety of things." She pointed to each as she told them the name of the dish, "The ones that you many not recognize are…Pancakes, French Toast, Cinnamon Rolls, Sticky buns, Hash brown Casserole, and variety of different kinds of Omelets: cheese, vegetarian, southwestern, ham and cheese, and combinations along with different kinds of bacon, ham and sausage. There are also biscuits and bagels with spreads and jellies and preserves." After her explanation, she looked up to see everyone looking at her, most seemed to be surprised by the array of food set out before them. Blushing, Kagome quickly gathered the two plates of food that she had prepared earlier.

She rushed through explaining the types of toppings and syrups for the Pancakes and French Toast, "The syrups are blueberry, strawberry and maple. The other toppings for the Pancakes and French Toast are the fresh fruits and whipped cream." She was rising up to leave when she said, "Oh, there is butter for them too. Ah…" She smiled nervously as she was slowly withdrawing from the room, "Just let me know if you guys need anything else." She said before high tailing out of there. It was just too much to handle right now. She normally didn't mind meeting new people but given what happened yesterday…She wasn't sure how they would react to her and didn't want to cause Kisuke and the others any more problems than what she already brought on them.

She walked down the corridor to the room that held Ichimaru. She held up her hand to the barrier that was present and it flared slightly before shattered into tiny pink spirit particles before it dissipated. It would seem that her patient hadn't moved, she thought. She smiled at that. She was just used to that trick from treating Inuyasha. It may looked like he hadn't moved but she had felt the slight brush against the barrier.

Deciding to play it off, she dropped the smile and moved forward to where he lay. Kneeling down before him, she placed the tray of food to the side. Looking at him only briefly, she noticed that his color had return to normal. His reiatsu was still low and he was weakened but all in all he was doing really well. He would need to rest in order to regain the strength that he had lost, and even with his injuries healed, his body still would need time to recover.

Deciding to leave him in peace, Kagome stood and prepared to leave. She stopped by the door, "Your zanpakuto will not break my barrier and no one else here has the ability to. You can rest peacefully and focus on recovering. No one will bother you. When you feel up to it, we can talk but until then, you need to eat and rest. If you would like, later and feel up to it, I think that one of your friends would like to visit you."

Not waiting for an answer that she knew that she would not get, she slid the door open to exit the room. Resealing it as she left, Kagome headed outside. She skirted around where the others were all gathered. Sighing heavily, Kagome knew that she wouldn't be able to avoid them for much longer. She really wasn't sure how to begin. It had been a while since she had been around anyone that was not either an old friend or one of her masters she was sent to her by her sensei, not to mention her 'companions'.

She knew that she couldn't dwell on these thoughts though. _He_ would know that the new arrivals had made her uncomfortable. She thought of how he would overreact if she sensed her unease. She grimaced. He was a _tinsy bit_ overbearing and protective. She couldn't hold it against him though as he had very few that ever tried to get close to him.

While Kagome was outside taking breakfast to her "guardian angel", chaos ruled inside. Ichigo was still demanding answers from Urahara, and Hitsugaya was chastising Matsumoto for commenting that it was a nice surprise. During this, Rukia whispered about Ichigo's lack of manners and etiquette to Orihime who was nodded, while Renji still gawked at the display of food. Renji finally broke through all of the voices, "Heh, if you let that girl continue to cook like this, Urahara, you will end up bankrupt." He smirked while trying not to drool.

Tessai who normally stayed silent spoke up, "You dishonor Kagome with your callous words." He didn't get to continue for Jinta jumped in to defend Kagome.

Jinta yelled at Renji, "Yeah, Kagome just wanted to be nice unlike you moocher." Jinta who was getting warmed up was interrupted just as he was about to launch into a new round of insults to Renji.

Kisuke, who had said very little up until that point, gave them a level look from the shade of his hat, causing a chill to go down Ichigo and Renji's spine. His tone was cool and serious as he said, "Kagome buys what ever she uses here. She has also felt like a burden so she does more than her share of work. She is a wonderful sweet girl and I don't want any of you to make her feel uncomfortable."

The warning had been received. Hitsugaya's expression did not improve. The frustration could easily be seen on his face. Matsumoto, who was ignoring the tension in the room, excitedly whispered conspiratorial to Orihime about the various combinations of foods. He was about to explode when Urahara tapped his fan against his chin quickly and said, "Alright, let's eat. I don't want Kagome to think that all of her efforts were not appreciated."

Ichigo, Renji Uyruu, Chad and Hitsugaya were the only ones that were truly hesitant to eat the food that their unknown potential adversary had prepared. Orihime and Rangiku were all smiles and giggles as they piled their plates high. Ikkaku and Yumichika were not far behind. Tessai had Ururu's plate and handed it to her because she was looking off to the direction that Kagome had gone. Jinta had already almost cleared his plate while Urahara just sat there watching the chaos.

Uyruu had only witnessed the crush between Rangiku and Yumichika as they battled over toppings. He just rolled his eyes and turned away. He saw the little girl looking out toward one of the tall trees surrounding this shop. It was then that he noticed that girl had not returned. Turning toward Urahara, he noticed he had not touched his food and was just watching the group as a whole. Uyruu demand, "Where did the girl go?" He didn't like the idea of her disappearing so easily.

Kisuke knew that eventually one of them would take notice of her absence. He opened his fan and hid his devious smile as he said, "She is taking breakfast outside to her chaperone." He just looked on playing the dim wit as everyone stopped and looked at him open mouthed. The drama never got old. Some were confused while others were just unable to grasp the comment. He chuckled lightly, "The girl always has a 'chaperone' whether she likes it or not. It is the only way any of the Demon Lords will let her move about on her own."

Ichigo was sputtering, while Renji really wasn't paying attention; he was eyeing the food that was still left on the table. Hitsugaya and Uyruu were both deep in thought as to what role she held with the Demon Court. Ichigo was still trying to grasp that demons do in fact exist. Ichigo started to ramble, "Demons…when did…how did…!"

Rukia felt for the girl. The upper class families like Princess Lurichiyo's, who had her faithful servants, never left their family unguarded. When Kagome came to Hueco Mundo, it was as if she was withdrawn from it all. There was a sadness to her that was there only a moment as she helped those who were hurt. There was a lot to this girl, a lot that she hid to herself. Rukia knew how that was a necessary evil some times in order to exists in some places of this world.

Orihime's thoughts ran much the same as Rukia's, only hers were on the loneliness that the poor girl must feel. It would be hard to make friends if her 'chaperone' didn't approve. If they were anything like those demons from before, she doubted that they would let anyone close to her.

They all froze as they felt an intense aura flare. It held a dark tone with an almost evil taint. Just as it flared, it disappeared. Kisuke only smirked and an almost smug sound escaped his lips…hmmm. He realized that they were waiting for him to explain what had just happened. Why did they always assume that he held the answers?

Giving them an almost evil smile, he said, "It would appear that her chaperone just sent you a warning." Ichigo was about to rise to the challenge when Rukia grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down to her level. "Leave her alone, Ichigo. She has enough to deal with without you harassing her." When Renji showed his appreciation at Ichigo's situation, Rukia did the same to him, "That goes for you as well."

Ikkaku wanted to beat Ichigo to the challenge but seeing the reaction from the others, he decided to wait until things were more in his favor. If that was truly the girl's guardian then he would not be far from the girl and he would have another opportunity. The wide crooked grin held on his face showed the depth of his anticipation.

Rukia pushed them both away for her and turned toward Urahara. She caught the gleam in his eye, the fool is enjoying this, she thought. "I would like to speak to Kagome. I think that is her name, right?" When Urahara nodded at her, she continued, "Though we must know where she stands and what her plans are regarding Ichimaru; we will not cause her harm." Each of them held the others gaze. The silent communication was interrupted by the resumed food battle.

Jinta smiled smugly, "If moocher isn't going to eat, then that means more for me." He laughed and then growled as Renji began to challenge him over the remaining dishes. Ichigo got caught up in it as Renji threw some of the omelets in Ichigo's lap he had been trying to swipe. Mayhem! That was the only word to describe it. When Ururu looked up to Uyruu, she noticed that his and Chad's plates were empty. She quietly walked around the now wrestling Renji and Ichigo. She took their plates and added a few of the remaining things to them.

Ichigo had accidentally elbowed Ikkaku while he was trying to gobble down his own food. This caused him to join in on the brawl. It was disheartening to see such a display. They were supposed to be the good guys. Tessai was grabbing any plates he could as they were knocked off or slid toward the edge of the table. Rukia just shook her head and turned to Orihime. They both just shrugged and slowly tasted some of the food that was still on the table; now though most of what remained was going toward the floor.

Rangiku poked her silent captain and pointed in front of him. He had not said much of anything and was in deep thought. Without even questioning, he took a bite then realized what he had done. He was so lost in thought that he forgot his qualms about the food. His eyes widen as he tasted the sweetness of the syrup and the freshness of the fruit. Ignoring his lieutenant, he slowly took another bite. He wondered when she had placed the food there.

Minutes later, Hitsugaya looked down at his plate and was surprised to see it empty. He was not going to let them know how much he enjoyed it or ask for more; he really wanted to sample more of it though. It was nearly the best thing he had ever eaten. It melted in his mouth and the sweet of the syrup and the tart of the fruit just popped in his mouth. It was an amazing experience.

Hitsugaya's expression never faltered though the initial widening of his eyes had his lieutenant nudging him with her elbow. This was serious business and she was acting like it was a dinner party, well breakfast party. He was about to lose his temper when the girl came back in. She was wind blown and she had a frustrated look on her face. It made quite an interesting picture.

Kagome had not realized that she had just walked into the one room that she was trying to avoid. Stupid demons, they were either trying to kill her or they were trying to run her life. As if…. She felt like stomping her foot at his attempt to entice them into a fight. She knew exactly what he was up to and she didn't like it.

Kagome felt a small hand on her own. It pulled her out of her private rant. She turned her focus on the hand that gripped hers. It was Ururu. She appeared to be worried about Kagome. Ururu asked, her child like voice cracking as she spoke, "Is everything alright, Kagome?" Ururu was trying to determine whether Kagome was truly alright or not.

Kneeling down, Kagome took both of Ururu hands in hers and said, "I'm fine." Ururu still had not acknowledged her words so she added, "I promise, okay." Smiling brightly, she stood and asked, "Did you enjoy breakfast? I wanted you to try some of the things that I learned to make while I was away."

Kirara had finished the fresh fish that Kagome had cut up for her breakfast and walked up to them. Ururu patted her softly on head before Kirara jumped up on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome gave her a quick scratch behind the ear as she stood.

When she turned, the first thing that she noticed was that all attention was on her. Blushing heavily, she scratched behind her head and laughed. It was a small nervous laugh causing Ururu to pull on her hand. She whispered to the little girl, "It is fine, really. Just sit down and finish breakfast."

Ushering her to her place, Kagome noticed the second thing, food everywhere. Ichigo, Renji and Ikkaku had stopped mid brawl and were now just waiting to see what would happen next. It was kind of funny to see them covered in eggs, fruit and mixtures of about everything that was once on the table.

Rangiku looked around at everyone and noticed the tension filling the air. She smiled at Kagome and said, "Kagome this food was wonderful!" Rukia nodded her appreciation and Orihime also complement her on the different things she tried. Even Yumichika said that it was a beautiful display.

Kagome blushed at the unexpected praise, "Thank you. I have had a lot of practice." She began clearing away the dishes and Jinta and Tessai got up to help but she waved them away and said, "Sit and enjoy yourselves." She wiped up most of the mess off the table. The floor would have to wait until later. The boys that were in mid brawl were covered in sticky food. Yep, it would have to wait until later.

Ignoring the brawling and suspicious boys, Kagome looked to Rukia, Chad, Yumichika, Orihime and Rangiku, "Do you guys want anything else, something more to drink, tea or coffee? I can make more if you want. It's no problem at all." They all shook their heads no and thanked her for the offer. Jinta however was pissed that Renji lost most of their side of the table's food.

However, when Jinta raised up to let Renji have it, Kagome stopped him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to her, she ruffled his hair slightly. He frowned at that but didn't complain. "It's fine, Jinta." She smiled at him hoping that he would understand her situation, "I'll make a large lunch, alright?" When he looked unconvinced, she added, "I'll add something special."

His eyes lighting up when she added, "Promise." Jinta being a typical boy yelled out and pumped his arm in the air, causing a small giggle to escape her lips. As her eyes began to lose their shine, she began to gather up the line off empty plates and dishes. "I know that you have questions and after everyone is finished, and the mess is cleaned up, I will answer what I can." She didn't even look at them. Before she picked up the dishes, she set Kirara down on the ground. She just turned and took away some of the many stacks of dishes that had been on the table.

Each time she would return to gather more of the empty plates, glasses and dishes, they would stop and watch her. It was beginning to get embarrassing. She would check herself over once out of their vision to make sure that she was normal. She checked for food stuck to her in some weird way or her clothes out of whack. Nothing.

Sighing, she went back for the last of the dishes. She didn't make eye contact with anyone of the new arrivals though. She moved as quickly as humanly possible, in and out. She was beginning to wash up the first of the dishes when she felt Orihime's hesitant approach. Tensing she wasn't sure what to expect but knew that Orihime didn't have a mean bone in her body.

Turning she smiled at the shy girl, "Is there something that you needed, Orihime?" Orihime was fidgeting with her fingers and spoke so softly that it was hard to make out. "I just came to see if you wanted some help in cleaning up." Orihime flinched as a loud thump came from the other room. Rukia; Orihime knew that was the sound of Rukia putting Ichigo in his place. At the sound of the second thud, she knew that must have been Renji meeting the same fate.

Kagome's voice startled Orihime as she spoke, "That isn't necessary. I can do it." Seeing Orihime's face fall at the refusal, she amended, "Well…, if you really want, you can rinse or dry." Orihime's face light up at the offer. It wasn't often that she got to make new friends.

It wasn't but a few minutes later that Kagome felt Rukia approach. Rukia seeing them making small talk, walked up and took the towel from Orihime who looked confused for a second before handing Rukia a wet plate. It was odd but nice. There was small talk about nonsense things. The food that Kagome had made and what else she had learned to cook. It was just simple stuff like that. Rukia only listened as it was mostly Orihime doing the talking. Kagome was answering all the questions and was genuinely paying attention.

Rangiku slid into the room and sat down placing her chin in her hands. "It is just so boring in there. Ichigo, Ikkaku and Renji are just glaring at each other. Uyruu is making sure that they don't miss a spot. My captain is sitting there ignoring the lot of them and looking outside. Chad is just so silent as he moves thing to helps them clean." Rangiku continued to whine about the lack of attention.

Yumichika wasn't far behind her. He was complaining about getting food on his outfit and his hair was getting messed up. He huffed as he sat down. He saw the interaction between the girls and kept the smile to himself. It was rare for Rukia to take to someone so quickly. Well, Ichigo didn't really count because of their beginning. This was nice to see though. He may be obsessed with his looks but he wasn't as air headed as he lead people to believe.

Kagome had tried not to tense when Rangiku said that her captain was focusing his attention outside. This did nothing to calm her nerves. Her 'companion' may not rush to fight but he was still a demon after all. He would love to face off against any of the offending males in the group. It would not take much to encourage a confrontation. That was something that she wanted to avoid. Rangiku's captain was just as short tempered as her companion was, but Hitsugaya seemed to at least try to use a little more restraint. She just hoped that he would continue to do so.

She was pulled from these thoughts as Orihime laughed at something that Rukia had said. Determined to get through this as soon as possible, Kagome hurried with the rest of the dishes. She hoped that the boys had finished in the other room and not destroyed something else. Drying the counter and her hands, she took a deep breath and turned to face what was going to be an inquisition.

She set Kirara down when she first came into the room so that she could clean up. Now the small cat was sleep in the corner. It was so cute. Kagome knew that it would not be a good idea to take her into answer questions. Kirara would not like their behavior toward Kagome and would take offense to it. She didn't want Kirara drawn into it and she also didn't want to upset her either. Leaving her asleep, Kagome decided that it was best to face it alone.

She did make one stop along the way to check on her patient. He was sitting against the wall look at the window. One hand was on a bent knee while he appeared to be searching the sky for answers. With his silver hair and pose, in that moment it was like she was watching Sesshomaru. It was when he turned to look at her that she knew that he was a long way from Sesshomaru. The smirk that he wore was undeniable sneaky but at the same time it was very sensual, so like her hentai friend.

She was now unsure how to approach him since he was looking at her like she was a long lost toy. She laughed a little nervously, "I, ah, just came by to see how you were and if you needed anything. I have some explaining to do and I may be a little while." She waited for his reaction. She hoped that he wouldn't go ballistic like Inuyasha or Koga. This was the first time that she had been close to him like this and she wasn't sure what to say or how to begin. She was just going to have to wing it and hope for the best.

She stood waiting for his reply. It would seem that he wasn't going to answer. Oh well, she thought as she began to gather the empty dishes. She couldn't help the smile though. He finished off all of the food that she had brought him. She wasn't sure what he would like so just brought some of everything and he had eaten every bite. He must have been very hungry.

Gin watched the girl as she went about tidying up and cleaning away the empty dishes. He was hesitant about eating the offering but he was starving and it smelled wonderful. He should be thanking her but it was not his way of doing things so instead he just smirked as he watched her. He knew that she was getting uncomfortable with his watching her but it was becoming interesting. She had started to fidget and move about so hurriedly.

Ichimaru knew what she meant by explaining things. He had felt the approach and presence of the others as well as the flare of the demonic aura. He wanted to see if she would try to pump him for information or if she had another angle for him being here. It surprised him when she stood to leave without another comment. It made him uneasy for some reason. He wasn't sure why but he didn't want her to leave without speaking to her. It seemed important but, he wasn't sure why or what to say.

He decided to be like he was with everyone else. He slowly stood and walked slowly toward her, "You seem ta know quite ta lot about me but I don't know much about you." He leaned in closer to her as he circled her in a slow pace. "You seem to be a little nervous. This just won't do. Is there something wrong?" He seemed to know just how much he was getting to her. The ever present smirk widened.

Kagome cleared her throat, "I really don't know that much about you actually. I only know what you want people to see. The person that caused Lieutenants Kira and Matsumoto to have such loyalty in him is hidden for the most part." She skidded to a halt when she noticed how close he was to her. He had finished circling her, and was now back face to face with her. He was definitely good looking. She found herself wanting to touch his hair. It was silver like Inuyasha's though it was more like Sesshomaru's, but then again at the same time it wasn't.

She snapped out of her thoughts when he lowered his face towards hers. Her heart skipped a beat, what was he going to do?! She wanted to pull away but she was frozen. Why is it that all of the tormenting ones were gorgeous?! When his lips neared her ear, she felt his breath on her neck causing her to shiver slightly. When he spoke his voice startled her. His sly smirk only widened at this point. "Ya know kitten, you should really be careful of what strays ya bring home. One could easily change from being a master ta being a pet." His slow drawl sent shiver across her skin. His accent combined with his tone was really too much for a suppressed teenager.

He withdrew and stood towering over her. He hadn't even touched her but for Kagome though, it was more than enough. Trembling slightly, she cleared her throat, "I, ah…I will be back as soon as I can to see if you need anything. You should rest though while I am gone." Turning quickly, she all but ran out of the room. Once outside, she leaned against the wall. The only thought that went through her mind was that she would need to fortify herself before she went in that room again.

Knowing that she couldn't wait any longer to join the others, she squared her shoulders and prepared herself for the barrage of question that she was sure to come. She only hoped that they would accept the answers that she could give them. She didn't know if she could fully trust them with everything and it would be some time before she was sure that they could handle the magnitude of what she would need to tell them.

When she walked into the room, everything went silent. All eyes were on her. She internally cringed and then sighed to herself. She thought, well, here it goes. She made her way over to the table where everyone was seated. Kisuke had left a place for her next to him but across from them was Chad with Noba, Ichigo, Uyruu, then Orihime with Kurodo and Ririn, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya.

It was rather crowded but it would seem that no one wanted to miss anything. The only ones that were missing were Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu. They were probably doing inventory or something. They already knew most of her story anyway but she wasn't going to tell the group in front of her as much as she told the previous four. She still kept same of her past from them though.

Kagome sat beside Kisuke quietly and tucked her legs underneath her. Looking at Kisuke, she could see his encouragement and support. Smiling in thanks, she turned and looked at those across the table. "I believe that you have some questions but first let me say this. I will only answer questions that revolve around this issue. I will not endanger those important to me nor will I disclose any information that could betray any of them or their trust."

There was a slight commotion and a few outbursts after hearing that from Ikkaku and Renji. Ichigo was surprising silent as he considered her words. He may not like it but he could understand. She was protecting her family most likely. Orihime and Rukia looked to see him in deep thought. They could almost see the wheels turning, rusty they may be, but they were working.

Uyruu wanted to see if she would answer any of the questions regarding her abilities and why she was here. He stated, "So, what you mean is, no matter what we ask you, you will answer what you want us to know." He watched her reaction. He was surprised to see that she didn't alter her expression. She remained in the same position but her eyes showed her disgruntlement.

Not hearing her deny it he continued, "You say that you are a Priestess but we have never heard of one actually existing except in myth and legend. Even then, Priestesses and Demons were mortal enemies. Considering the circumstances, you have to understand our…hesitancy." He didn't want to come out and say that they didn't believe her because there was definitely something going on here. Her aura was human so he was as puzzled as everyone else. He pushed up his glasses as he waited to hear her response.

Hearing the accusation in his voice, Kagome lowered her head and blow out loudly ruffling her bangs. Raising her head, she looked them at them all directly, "Look, I will make this easier." She continued on quickly, "I am human and I am a Priestess. I didn't know it myself until I was fifteen. I have demonic friends and I am not from around here. I only came here because of the pull of the Hogyoku. Before you ask, it was originally a soul then it was tampered with; being a Priestess, I could feel its pain. I know Kisuke and the others because I have stayed here before. I think that about covers it."

She couldn't believe that it bothered her. She didn't want them to see it so she stood to leave the room. "Excuse me, I need to help Tessai with the storeroom and Jinta and Ururu with their chores before lunch." She didn't glance back at them as she left. Although once out of sight, her shoulders fell and so did her expression. She was hurt that they would think so poorly of her. She didn't know why but eventually she would get over it.

Kirara had picked up on Kagome's drastic change of emotions and went to find the girl that was her new mistress. As she passed by the room that Kagome had just left, she growled softly as to not alert Kagome and bared her fangs at the Quincy that had hurt Kagome's feelings. She returned on her way to comfort Kagome.

Tessai noticed Kagome's slumped shoulders immediately but didn't remark on it. When she realized that he noticed her, she tried to cover it by smiling brightly. It was a little too bright and it was her eyes that gave her away. It was always her eyes. There were few times that they held true happiness. He just kept cleaning and checking the inventory in the storeroom. He knew that it was times like these that Kagome liked to have something to occupy her mind. It was when Kirara came and jumped up on her shoulder that Kagome realized that she was tense and her stance softened, smiling she reached up to give the two tailed cat an affectionate scratch and pat.

Kisuke was irritated with the group before him. He thought highly of them all but at this moment, he was truly disappointed. He knew not to expect too much but at the same time he had hoped that they would at least withhold judgment until all things became clear. They were about to try and stop her from leaving the room but he held up his hand to stop their objections. He sighed heavily as he stood with his cane. "Do you really believe that I would let just anyone stay at the shop?" He looked over his shoulder and said, "Being short sighted will cause you to miss the best things in life." With that cryptic message, he turned and left them sitting in silence.

Two hours later, Ururu came in to the room where they were all still gathered. They had not left but instead discussed the events of the past few days. It was really disconcerting but Ichigo was in agreement with Rukia, Orihime and Yumichika. They wanted to get to know Kagome so they got their little friends insight. Ririn, Noba and Kurodo knew Kagome from before so they answered a few of the question that they still had about her. They were beginning to think that they may have judged her too quickly but with Aizen's betrayal, it was hard to just accept all of this at face value.

Ururu came quietly back into the room and placed cups of tea in front of them one by one. When she started back to the kitchen, Orihime said, "Thank you Ururu, I was beginning to get thirsty. I hadn't realized how long we've been here." Orihime was smiling brightly in thanks for the refreshing beverage. She was also getting hungry now that she thought about it. Her stomach began growling at the thought of food. She smiled sheepishly, embarrassed.

Ururu pulled the tray to her chest as she said, "It was Kagome who thought you may need some refreshments. She is getting ready to start lunch. I think that she is expecting you to stay since she is making enough for everyone." Ururu knew that they didn't believe Kagome but she knew that if they would just give her a chance that they would. She waited expectantly for their answers.

Rangiku heard that and was up in a flash; she practically dragged a flustered Orihime toward the kitchen. Rangiku heard her captain calling after her, she only replied with a, "Relax, Captain," as she continued on her race toward the awaiting feast. If lunch was as wonderful as breakfast, she was going to need to go shopping, she thought with a sigh even as she smiled widely.

They all watched in awe at the hasty exist of Rangiku dragging an embarrassed and hesitant Orihime. Captain Hitsugaya was irritated but he just sighed heavily, he was used to Rangiku's behavior. He has known her for a very long time and she was just the same as she was when he had first met her. He looked at the empty doorway that she had just gone through. He would just have to wait and see how things played out.

Ichigo, Renji and Ikkaku got into another argument. None of the others were really sure what it was about though. It was just the usual. Uyruu just sighed and turned away from the scene that they were making. Chad was quiet as he normally was but he appeared to be deep in thought. The Mod Souls were gathered together and Hitsugaya and Yumichika were both looking off in the direction that Rukia had just gone. She had followed after Rangiku and Orihime shortly after they had left as she smacked Ichigo and Renji on the back of the head for making some kind of rude comment.

Kagome prepared lunch along with the help of Orihime, Rangiku and Rukia. Kagome directed them in making some of the things that see liked while she was away, BLT, Clubs, different types of subs and sandwiches. She continued on with the hot sandwiches as she laid out the food on platters along with pickles, chips and pretzels. She had them take the platters into the others. She really didn't want another repeat of this morning.

She took a plate outside to her friend, though he didn't want to come out of the trees to acknowledge her offer of lunch, so she just left it at the base of his tree. He was still a little miffed at her, she supposed. She sighed as she gave one last look up into the branches. He would know that she would worry about him eating, she hoped that he would. He would get over their little spat over his over protective attitude, even though he said that he was not being over protective, it was just his job.

Kagome was on her way to take the other platter of food into her 'patient' the sly fox that he was. She giggled to herself. That was what he reminded her of, a fox, a silver fox. Sleek and sexy… Kanshisha replied. Kagome really didn't need to hear anymore of that. Making sure that Kanshisha knew to keep hidden and quiet, she touched the barrier to dispel it. She was still thinking along the lines of what she had said though, it was oh so true. Shaking her head to clear away those unwanted thoughts, Kagome went into the fox's den.

He was in the same position that he was in the last time that she entered the room. Turning, she headed for the low table on the other side of the room, and set down his tray. When she turned back around, he was almost standing beside her. It reminded her of her last visit; crap, she thought. Now she was getting nervous again. She was fumbling about trying to figure out how to get out of this situation without offending him or getting herself in an even worse situation.

His voice broke her line of thought as he said, "What a pleasant surprise. This is the second time in just a few hours that ya come to see me." He was within a few feet of her as he finished speaking. He reached up slowly to smooth down a stray piece of hair from her face. Inching his way down, bringing his face level with hers, his foxy grin grew as he lowered his voice and said, "Did ya miss me?"

Oh boy was he good. He knew exactly what he was doing. Setting her off balance, he was leading her away from her objective. It other words, he was enjoying his game. His voice deepened as he said, "Coming into ta a man's room alone is somewhat disconcerting but twice is quite naughty." He slowly withdrew to stand looking down at her. His hand slowly sliding down her arm as he backed away, his velvet like voice lowered to a soft whisper as he said, "Such behavior can be most interesting if you wish ta continue the path ta depravity."

The next thing she knew, he was standing with his back to her looking at the window; he moved so quickly. He turned and said, "What with that face? Hmmm…." His wide grin continued to grow at her speechlessness and stunned expression. "Such wicked thoughts, would ya care to share them with me?"

She blinked once, then twice. Her mouth opening and closing but no words came. She shook herself free of the hold that he had her in. Swallowing hard and clearing her throat, she said, "I think that, uh… I, uh…will just came back later to see if there is anything else that you need." She back away slowly watching as he turned to fully face her now.

He was definitely dangerous and in more ways than one. That man was devious and she had best remember that. He was like Miroku but with the devious side of Kitsune. She was going to have to deal with him like she would Shippou but be wary like she would be with Miroku. He was most certainly going to be a handful.

Kanshisha took notice of the word handful and flashed her thoughts of him and handful which of course threw Kagome for a loop making her stop mid step. Her mouth was now gaping. Closing her eyes, she silently chastised her and tried to forget what she had just seen. She had felt Kanshisha's appreciations as well with the images and that was something that she had not expected. She would forget this whole thing. She saw, felt and heard nothing. Her resolve was one thing but the curious side of her filed it away. She knew that she was in trouble, trouble with a capital 'T'.

Heavily blushing Kagome went back toward the kitchen. Her visits with her 'patient' were very nerve wrecking. He managed to get her flustered and jumpy. It wasn't from intimidation or threats. Oh no, it was from him just being so…him. She really didn't know how to explain it but it was just the way he was with her. He would make a normal comment or remark but it was just the way he would say it that would cause it to mean something else. She really needed to find a way to get around her reaction to his comments and actions. They were nothing really but it was the manner in which he moved and spoke. His accent and husky voice, she shivered as she remembered her visit.

She wandered back to the kitchen and began cleaning up. She remembered that she had promised Jinta something special for lunch. She had nearly forgotten. She set about making cookies and cupcakes; she really wasn't sure of what kind so she just took what she had and made do. She hoped that Jinta would like these. She made sure to make enough for everyone though just in case. She didn't want to leave anyone out or hurt their feelings.

It was when she had the last batch set aside for cooling that she began to clean up. She didn't think that she could take the tense atmosphere in there with everyone else so she just stayed in the kitchen cleaning up. She busied herself with all the chores that she could think of, most of which were already done. She made a list to go shopping for all the supplies that she wanted and would need, though. The list grew long as she considered the length of her stay and the visitors that she knew would continue to show up.

It was when she felt clashing auras that she knew something was going on. She just knew who it was when she felt the auras. She could also feel that most everyone was outside now too. Great! Just Great! She was mentally screaming. Men! She didn't want this to happen but she should have known better. Just why is it that men had to be bull headed and try to dominate each other?! She was outside in a second with Kirara not far behind. They were so going to get it!

She rushed between the two. It was getting ready to become ugly real fast. It would have been bad having it happen here in town, not to mention at Kisuke's shop. She placed her hand out toward each of them as she stood between them. She told them in a tone that they knew not to argue with, "That is enough! I will not stand for this." When it looked like they were going to argue and push her out of the way, she continued, "Have you lost your minds? We are in the middle of town and this is Kisuke's home and shop."

Hitsugaya just looked at the girl. His look showed his displeasure along with his anger at her interference. "Move out of the way, girl. I do not take kindly to threats toward my subordinates or toward my friends." To prove his words, he drew his zanpakuto.

At his harsh tone and aggressive attitude, Kirara transformed and stood beside Kagome facing the young captain. She took a defensive stance in case he decided to attack. She would not lose her new mistress. Hiei, she knew, would not hurt her mistress but these unknowns were not to be trusted. They had not proven themselves to her and until then they were not fully trustworthy.

Kagome knew that something like this was going to happen. These two could be so hot headed some times. She talked as if scolding a child, "You put your zanpakuto away!" and turned to the one behind her, "That's enough, Hiei!" He was still smirking. He was beginning to piss _her_ off! Oh how she wished that she had subjugation beads right now!

Hiei on the other hand was enjoying this immensely. This was the most fun that he has had all day. It was so boring here. Seeing the fire leap into her eyes, he knew that he was beginning to make her angry. He enjoyed the fiery spirit that she possessed. She had never shown any fear toward him. It was beyond amazing and he relished pushing her buttons to see her reactions.

He really couldn't resist, leaning forward he said, "You going to stop me, onna?" He knew that she didn't like being called that. It would only add fuel to the flame. He watched gleefully as she fisted her hands to control her anger. He laughed to himself. It was just too easy some times. His smirk widened and he knew that it would piss her off even more. Hearing her growl slightly, he chuckled silently.

Kagome knew, just knew that he was doing this on purpose. Seeing him smirking more broadly, she mumbled, "If I had subjugations beads, I would 'sit' you until you felt the flames of hell." Hearing him chuckled shortly, he was definitely too smug. Pushing away the anger, she instead turned it toward amusement. He would learn not to mess with fire. He was a fire apparition, after all. He ought to know better. Smirking herself, Kagome took position and replied, "Bring it, _pyr_."

Ichigo didn't like the girl putting herself against a demon. It didn't feel right to him. He knew that she was a priestess and all but still she was a girl. In his book, that was just wrong. He stepped forward to stop her but Hitsugaya held out his arm. Apparently, he still felt that it was his responsibility to respond to the threat that he felt from the demon.

Kagome glanced over toward them when Ichigo moved to step between her and Hiei.

Seeing the silent but fuming Hitsugaya stop him, she just felt like throwing up her hands and saying, I give up! Looking between the smirking Hiei and the frowning Hitsugaya, Kagome brought a hand to her aching temple. She felt a headache coming on and it was their fault!

Raising her head, she glared at them. Directing her angry gaze at both of them, she said, "You know what, knock yourself out! I'm done playing referee." She just turned and stalked away leaving them to do whatever. She had it with this kind of stuff. She has had to deal with Inuyasha and Koga enough as it is. Kirara returned to her smaller form and took up her normal spot on Kagome's shoulder as she stomped out of sight.

It was when Hiei realized that Kagome had indeed walked away that he turned to look in the direction that she had went. Damn! He was the one angry now. She hid her aura and covered her scent. Scowling, he sheathed his sword and turned saying, "Some other time, kid." He smirked at the anger rolling off the young captain. If he couldn't finish this, it was the next best thing. Getting him riled and getting the last word, it would have to do for now. There were just too few amusements in this job.

Turning back to situation at hand, he needed to find the infuriating priestess. In a blur, Hiei disappeared. Hitsugaya, Ichigo and the others made to go after them but were stopped by Kisuke. They looked back at him to yell at him for stopping them. They didn't want the angry demon chasing the girl.

Kisuke knew better, "If I were you, I wouldn't get on his bad side right now. Kagome has completely hidden her aura and has, by the look of things, covered her scent as well." Seeing the confusion and shock, he explained, "Demons have highly developed senses. Normally, Kagome could be found or tracked by her scent or aura but being the priestess that she is, she knows how to hide and block these things. So, right now, that is a highly pissed demon." Kisuke grinned madly at the last.

If only Kagome knew the effects that she had on these individuals. Seeing their concern still evident, he tried to reassure them. Kisuke said, "Don't worry about Kagome. She can handle Hiei. If anything, you should worry about who gets in his way." Chuckling at the few times that Hiei had gotten more than he bargained for from Kagome, he turned and returned to his shop. The others looked off in the direction that the two had taken then back to the chuckling figure. They hoped that he was right but it still didn't sit well with them.

** I apologize for the long read. I really tried to shorten the chapter though it gets longer as the story comes to life.

**Inuyasha  
**Sesshomaru 9

**Bleach  
**Byakuya 7  
Kisuke 6  
Toshiro 7  
Ukitake 5  
Yumichika 2  
Ikkaku 1  
Ulquiorra 10  
Grimmjow 4  
Izuru 1  
Shuuhei 2  
Renji 3

**Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Hiei 7  
Kurama 2  
Yoko 2

**Inuyasha  
**Sesshomaru is unbelievably awesome! He is my all time favorite!

**Bleach  
**Looks like there is going to be some close competition!

**Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Hiei is incredible. I just love him!

And…As I said before…I don't want to get all mushy and all but I thank you all so much! Thanks go out all of you for reading!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks and lots of love for those that have left reviews, sent comments or added this to the alerts or favorites. If I left anyone out, I am so sorry but I want to say, I wouldn't know what to do without you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

lovelyanimeangel  
Mwhahahaha18  
Sugar0o  
darksilvercloud  
bewaremadness  
Shiori Yume  
jesswolf22  
MoonlitCries  
lil red ivy devil  
Avulocard21  
K.S.T.M  
demon's purity  
jennifera111  
Gettenshi  
LightDark18  
JessicaAnnCowley  
Corrupted Innocence  
Cherokeefox20  
Airen2  
Kagome's warrior  
Midnight Killer02  
Yorukifon  
Forbidden-Hanyou  
AnimeCrazy88  
Rhiannon's blackbird  
Oh Please  
Skiia  
Sakurakagome  
Arfa  
7th Hells Angel  
Kenjo  
Fierynightangel  
lukymiko  
LilPurrfection  
Gender-bender-lover-101  
Ryouko-sama  
Inari

I thank you all so much!

** pyr is the Greek word for fire.

I apologize for the long wait. I wanted to update sooner but work has been hectic and my daughter is having a formal so it has been shoes, dresses, etc. for the last few weeks. I hope that you are not disappointed. I wanted to add more but I guess that will be the next chapter. It would have been another couple of weeks and most likely at least ten pages.

I have listed a couple of new videos from Youtube that we thought were good. The one with Ichigo and Orihime is one of the best so far. If you listen you can hear him call out her name. It is so sweet. The one of Renji and Rukia is another that is also at the top of our list. Renji is awesome in this one. His unwavering loyal is one of the things I like most about him not to mention…uh... the tattoos…_yeah right_…lol.

_Bleach - Orihime (IchiHime) - Already Over [Finished] _By SinWriters

_[Bleach] Renji & Rukia: One last breath _By gerbleach

I would also like to send out a big thanks to Sakucherryblossoms for the needed assistance in all forms. Thank you very much!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any material or rights to YYH, Bleach or Inuyasha

Chapter Seven

Kagome sighed. It was a content sigh. She had managed to relieve some of her pent up energy and stress. After leaving in a huff, she walked to a nearby soccer field. It was one of favorite places. She felt a little closer to her brother here. It didn't really have a connection, but he was always out practicing and kicking that ball around. It was strange to say, but in a way she felt close to him there. It was there that she could openly relive her memories of her family.

She had been there for a while when she felt someone approaching her position. The presence was not foreboding or intense. It was just there and so she had just decided to ignore it and see what they wanted. It had taken quite a while actually before Kagome decide that while they had done nothing to cause concern, it was getting a little annoying to have someone watching you.

~*~*~*~Hours Later~*~*~*~

She knew that Hiei was pissed and he should be but he had started it. She left the shop about four hours ago and he still had not been able to locate her. It was funny in one way but in another she dreaded the confrontation. He was sure to take exception to the fact that she had left and shielded her presence from him. He was there to ensure her safety and she had left him hanging and she felt bad about it but what was supposed to do?

Turning the next corner, she felt a familiar presence ahead. She sped along, excited to see the waiting figure. She had stopped shielding herself when she had noticed his presence. He had taken the time to come here after he had just got home so she let him sense her in order to meet up with him.

The red head was waiting at the next corner. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He seemed relaxed and carefree. She knew not to be deceived by the calm demeanor. On the surface he seemed polite and mannerly but underneath was a very calculating, conniving Kitsune. He was wickedly unpredictable, very mischievous and enjoyed playing games at other people expense. It was usually his partners that felt the brunt of his playfulness.

The wind blew his red hair softly as he looked up and met her gaze. His warm green eyes let her know that he was glad to see her, safe in and in one peace. He did look amused as he noticed the lack of a certain individual. His focus was now on the outcome of that particular aspect. He hid his smirk as he thought of how things were about to get interesting.

Chuckling softly, he knew now why Hiei was so pissed. He had contacted Hiei earlier to inquire about Kagome and Hiei had been extremely rude, well more so than usual and closed the connection without him getting another word in. Kagome could push the right buttons where his friend was concerned. The fire demon was one that distrusted most everyone and hated being in the Ningenki. He loathed dealing with humans and had little tolerance with anyone outside their group.

If it weren't for Koenma, they would probably have never met Kagome but even with Koenma, they couldn't ignore the Demon Lords. They are the ones that thought that Kagome needed someone to look after her. It was when they had contacted Koenma and suggested their escort of Kagome that they had gotten to really know the girl and come to respect her and call her a friend.

She looped her arm through Kurama's and pulled him along. She asked him about how things were now that he was home. They talked about little stuff and nothing in particular. As they walked along, Kurama was scanning the area for the little hot head that was sure to make an appearance now that she wasn't hiding her presence.

Kurama was dying to know why Kagome's clothing was ripped up and torn not to mention the cut marks. She appeared to be in high spirits and he didn't want to bring her down but his curiosity was killing him. He would wait until the opportune moment then see what he could whittle out of her.

They had just entered the front lawn of the shop when Kagome sensed a raging aura approaching. Just as the individual landing in front of them, Kagome stood in front of Kurama with her arms crossed almost in a defensive position. Kurama could barely maintain his mirth. Hiei was really distressed, that is putting in soft terms, about being left in the dark. Kagome had indeed kept her presence from them for all this time. It really set him off. His eyes had a dangerous glint and his aura was flaring wildly about him. All in all, everything about him spelled instant death.

Kurama couldn't help but to provoke him a little more, saying, "Lose something, Hiei?" Even though he was the picture of perfect etiquette and manners, his eyes told of the mischief he intended. His merriment showed brightly. He was enjoying this immensely. Kurama knew that Hiei wouldn't hurt Kagome but seeing how far he could push him into action was fascinating.

Hiei was beyond his limit. He had searched for the stupid onna for four hours and still didn't turn up anything. He was getting worried but he would let not one ever know that, ever. He felt her aura flare upon its release. He was on the other side of town so he had to race to see if she was in danger, hurt or in trouble. What had set him off the most was the fact that the fox had found her first and was know gloating over the fact.

Hiei was in no mood to be his teammate's amusement, "Shut it, fox." Hiei didn't have to yell for his point to be made. It was clear in his voice. That tone that held both warning and threat.

Kagome didn't want Kurama involved in her quarrel with Hiei. It was her fault that he was beyond angry so she would have to deal with it. Stepping in front of Kurama, she said, "Don't take it out on Kurama, Hiei. This is between you and me. He had nothing to do with my being gone. I only ran into him on the way back."

His hands fisted tightly. His temper flared even more when he had seen her clothing. He didn't know what she had been doing but it would stop now. The way it looked, she had been through hell. The she gave a small smile that held guilt and regret. He tried holding onto the anger but seeing her distress at his upset, he let it go but he wouldn't let them know that. That was all he needed, for it to get out that he had gone soft. He didn't have the time to deal with slaughtering all of those senseless idiots that believed that.

He hid his smirk behind a scowl. He would amuse himself with their discomfort instead. He was still smarting over the fact that she was able to elude him for that length of time. He needed to appease himself and this was the most that he could get out of this situation for now. There were always other times to extract payback.

Kagome was still a little nervous with the look that she was getting from Hiei. He was so hard to read sometimes. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her but she knew by experience that there were other ways that he managed to get the best of her. This did not bode well at all. The more that Kagome tried to start her explanation the more she got tongue tied.

This time though Hiei did smirk. It was that evil little smirk that said someone was about to be in great pain. It was about the same time that Kagome felt another familiar presence approach. She was happy for the first few seconds until she saw Hiei's smirk.

He only spoke five words but it was enough to send her into a panic, "You might want to change." He chuckled to himself. This was getting more and more amusing. Though it could back fire on him, he was watching it play out with great interest.

Kagome paled. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened. She hadn't thought about that. Crap! The only thing that she could think to buy her some time was the one thing that was certain to piss him off. Taking a deep breath, she said the three letter word that he dreaded so much, "SIT!"

Knowing that it would only hold for so long, after the initial wince at the loud crash, Kagome raced to change before Inuyasha saw the damage to her current clothing. He would not only yell at her, she knew that she would get Hiei into to trouble as well. She knew that it was her fault too. How did she always manage to get herself into these situations?

Rushing through the doorway, she nearly ran over those that were trying to get out. She brushed past them muttering apologies as she went but didn't slow down or look back. Orihime, Rukia and Rangiku exchanged a look and then hesitantly followed. Ichigo and the others continued on outside to see the demon from before and another one for the other day.

After locating Kagome, Orihime, Rukia and Rangiku didn't expect to find her rummaging around her room tugging on clothes as she went. Her only explanation was that she couldn't let him see her like that. When she was fully clothed, she turned to them with a nod and raced back outside not noticing that they were trying to point out that her shirt was on backward.

Kagome was outside after just under two minutes, face flushed and panting. Not so much from exertion but from how Inuyasha would act if he knew that she has been gone for hours alone. Not to mention, her appearance when she returned. She winced by just thinking about it. He would rant and rave then get really upset and say that he couldn't leave her alone if she was putting herself in danger like that. She would just have to come back and live with either her or Sesshomaru. It wasn't because of the family connection, definitely not. It was because Sesshomaru was very strict and very, well, Sesshomaru.

Shippou was the first to arrive. She greeted him with a laughing smile and a quick embrace. He hugged her so tightly that she was barely able to breathe. She totally forgot about the irate party that was on their way. She was able to finally get a full breathe when Shippou let you down from his strong embrace.

His green eyes held all the warmth of his heart. He was such a caring soul. True, he was a Kitsune but he was good most times around his mother. He wanted to visit was she was away but Sesshomaru had insisted that those with her would guard her well. He could see that she was in good spirits as well. Seeing the two that accompanied her on her trip with her, she always did manage to gain the unlikeliest friends.

He could also see the Shinigami behind them. It was if they were waiting for something to happen. He raised an eyebrow. He must have gotten that from Sesshomaru over the years, at his mother. His took on that gleam of interest that said he was going to find out what was going on, one way or another. He looked from her to the Shinigami, then to the other two. The avatar was enjoying this so it must not be him, then he turned to the fire apparition. He could see that his youki was ragging slightly.

Shippou knew that Kagome had a temper and it seems that this one did to. How interesting things must have been while they were gone. He chuckled to himself. It was then that he noticed that Kagome had her shirt on backwards. He really wanted to hear this explanation. Either he was going to be highly amused at his mother's expense or he was going to have to hurt someone. He would prefer neither but just had to know. He blamed that on his Kitsune curiosity.

Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "Mother, why is your shirt on backwards?" He watched her face freeze in shock. He wasn't too terribly disappointed when she dashed behind him and quickly pulled her arms free and twisted her shirt around correctly. He tried to contain his laughter but as he looked around to see the amused faces of all present, he knew that she had done something that was typical Kagome. That would explain Inuyasha's plunge to kiss the earth.

He couldn't stop it anymore, especially when she reemerged with her cheeks blazing. He looked down at her expectantly, "What? Haven't you ever put on a shirt backwards before?" She immediately looked away. She was not good at lying. She never was.

When he never replied, she looked at him and he just nodded toward everyone else present. That was when she gave it up, she sighed, "Alright, I got upset with how they," waving at hand between Hiei and the young Shinigami captain, "were acting and left."

Hiei not like that she left they part out that she purposely hid herself from him gave a sharp look causing her to add, "Well, yes, I did hid myself from you because it would not have gone well if you had continued to make me mad." Hiei took except to that but before he could respond a very red faced Inuyasha made his appearance.

He was trying his best to control his anger. She would have to give him that. She watched patiently as he walked toward her. She was counting backward from ten to see how long it took. She was on seven when he was within reach. All was silent waiting for the reaction. She hit three when he exploded.

Inuyasha couldn't hold it anymore. He yelled, "Kagome, what the hell was that?" His arms waving about in exasperation before crossing as he impatiently demanded, "I just came to make sure you were alright and what do I get, slammed face first into the filthy city street." He crossed his arms since he was done yelling. Now, he was staring at her expectantly.

Kagome was just standing there touching her finger tips together in sheepish silence. She really didn't want to but he would be upset to see her scuffed up. It would have been even more so when he found out she slipped her watchdog.

She cringed though at the last, Hiei would definitely have her head if he ever found out she even though that. She peeked to see him scowling at her, uh oh, busted. The little sneak had used his Jagan to read her thoughts and she didn't think to hide them. It just never occurred to her. Now she had two demons pissed at her, great, just great. The day is getting better and better.

Kagome glanced around trying to come up with something. In a glance, she saw that Kurama was watching in anticipation. He was waiting to hear her explanation, his eyes showed his amusement at her antics. Kitsunes, he would enjoy this as long as his fur wasn't singed.

Speaking of kitsunes, she took a peek at Shippou. He was supposed to be her support but he was also curious of her answer. She was starting to get irritated. He was a little antsy about her answer but he couldn't hide his interested as well.

She didn't take another peek at Hiei since he was still 'upset' with her. Instead, she looked back at the nervous Shinigami. They looked torn between wanted to protect her from the demons and wanting to throttle her themselves, especially, short stuff over there. Apparently, he was still in the grumpy mood of his. Did being short include a short fuse?

A short growl was heard causing her to cringe again. Oops! When was she going to learn that she should keep her thoughts silent! Taking a quick peek at Hiei, she wished that she hadn't. He was definitely not happy.

Kisuke wasn't any help either. He was waiting expectantly as well. He would intercede when things were getting ugly but only to add something either unrelated or just made an off the wall comment about something else. Then, he would either invite everyone in or tell them that he had to leave and lock up. He was a bit unusual but he was truly an exceptional person.

Inuyasha had had enough waiting. He wanted answers, "Out with it already! What's the excuse this time?" He was watching her like a hawk. He knew something was up and wanted to know now. She hasn't been acting like herself even before she left. Now there was no doubt, there was something bothering her and it was something major if she hasn't even mentioned it to Shippou.

Kagome not sure what to say tried to stall, "umm…well, you know how I am. I forget sometimes not to say that word within your hearing. I am so sorry, Inuyasha." She tried the puppy dog eyes but he wasn't buying it. So, she tried another tactic. "I'll make it up to promise." Her pleading tone was slowly pulling him out of his tantrum.

Though he was still grumbling, he was coming around, "Well, you better." Seeing her smile was worth it. He had missed her and missed her a lot. Sesshomaru had got the better of him several times because of his loss of concentration during their sparing sessions. Shippou and Koga just loved that. He worried about her. It wasn't that they didn't worry but it was that she was special to him. Not in the romantic sort of way but she was his rock. She gave him reason when he couldn't find any.

Relief swept through her small frame. She really didn't want to deceive him but she wasn't really good at lying. She didn't exactly mean that she forgot this time but it worked. She went up to him and wrapped her arms around him. She softly said, "I missed you, Inuyasha." It was times like this that tears were always close to the surface. It was hard to try to be cheerful all the time. Inuyasha would give her the third degree, if he thought she wasn't happy.

Ginta and Hakkaku were not too far behind, each one rushing forward to see her calling out, "Sister Kagome!" each embracing her. Ginta and Hakkaku were talking a mile a minute and before Inuyasha could protest, he was shuffled off to the side. He was shocked motionless and it took several moments before he regained his composure. It was hearing that Koga had wanted them to come and check on Kagome for him that set Inuyasha off again.

Rolling her eyes, she got Inuyasha calmed down enough to assure him that she was fine and managed to get him off of Ginta's and Hakkaku's backs. He was a real terrier when he wanted to be.

After settling their concerns, they had to get back. Inuyasha still didn't trust Sesshomaru not to take advantage of his absence in some way. It was really funny but some things never change.

Shippou didn't want to miss Inuyasha's interrogation of Sesshomaru's action in the short time that he was gone. The gleam in his eye was all that she needed to see. She did manage to resist rolling her eyes this time. Do they ever grow up?

Watching them leave, Kagome did feel a little dejected. She contained the sigh that wanted so badly to escape. It was something that she was going to have to get used to. Putting duty first was hard but she was trying.

Ignoring everyone else, Kagome went inside. It was time that she checked on her new friend anyway. She didn't know if she could take another encounter like last time but she would have to endure. He wasn't really trying to close to her. He was just trying to get to her. The male species really have issues.

Kagome knew that she was going to have to deal with Hiei sooner or later though later sounded better. He would wait and he devise away to get even. She knew that he wouldn't do her harm but there were other things that were just about as bad. Sighing, she turned a corner and prepared for her next encounter with the former Captain.

~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~

Finally, Ichigo and the others left or rather moved to other locations to keep an eye on things. After another interesting encounter with Gin, Kagome found Hiei in Kisuke's underground training room. She figured that he would be down here. It was the only enjoy he got out of this assignment. Go figure.

He was definitely working off some steam. She enjoyed watching him. It was the only time that he was himself, minus the overly antagonistic behavior and sharp cutting comments.

Seeing him literally fly across the terrain, she could help but smile. It didn't last long though. It was only a few minutes later that he appeared at her side. From the look on his face, she knew that she was going to regret this.

She needed to work out some of her irritation as well. Especially since she heard the young captain call Ginta and Hakkaku's a motley bunch. He was rude and just…rude! She refused to go any farther with that thought. She would end up in a worse mood and Hiei would capitalize on it. He knew how to work things in his favor, the little tyrant. She knew that he would catch that too. It was going to be a good work out indeed. She laughed silently, she would just have to give as well as she got.

Over the next couple of days, Kagome worked with Gin in the training room as well. She wanted him to be back up to his full ability. She knew that he would be a dangerous opponent but then again so were her friends. It wasn't as if she couldn't handle herself.

It was the first time that she had laughed as much as she had during a match. He was definitely a playful adversary. Kurama was mischievous but Gin was a lively individual. He was fast but he almost always said something that let you know where he was as if it was to taunt you. It turned into a fun game of cat and mouse. The questions should be who the cat was and who the mouse was.

In actuality, it was neither. It was give and take. It was incredibly fun and exhausting. The push and pull was something that she didn't expect for the first time they sparred. It was the beginning of an interesting and unusual friendship. She began to relate to him a little bit. While she could quite grasp his reasons, she knew that when dealing with him that she had to expect the unexpected or deal with the blushing for the rest of her life.

While she did spend most of her time with Gin and Hiei, she didn't completely abandon Tessai. She still helped out in the store room and prepared most of the meals though it was difficult to manage any kind of schedule with two totally different personalities warring with her sanity.

During this time, Kagome tried to not notice that the Shinigami would leave abruptly and leave behind their gigai in their place. She played it off and never said otherwise. They had their duty to do and she would never stand in the way.

That was until after only a couple of days, Renji was picking on Jinta again. This time it went a little too far for Kagome. He was about to receive a lesson that he would never forget or live down.

Kagome tried yelling at Renji. She tried talking to him about it. It was talking to a brick wall. It wasn't until later when the idea came. It was just after they had left to deal with the hollows that were causing havoc. Seeing his gigai acting totally different that he would have gave her very good, well bad idea.

At first she didn't want to do something like that. It would be a cruel punishment. His loud voice berating Jinta again had changed her mind. The evil smirk that came to her face was one that Hiei would be proud of and the mischief that she was about to create would thrill both Kurama and Shippou. The image of what she was about to do was dancing around in her head causing her to chuckle evilly. She hoped to do them proud.

**Inuyasha**

Sesshomaru 17

**Bleach**

Byakuya 12

Kisuke 17

Toshiro 7

Ukitake 4

Yumichika 2

Ikkaku 1

Ulquiorra 13

Grimmjow 5

Izuru 1

Shuuhei 2

Renji 4

Ichigo 2

Gin 1

**Yu Yu Hakusho**

Hiei 14

Kurama 2

Yoko 3

**Inuyasha**

Sesshomaru is unbelievably awesome! He is my all time favorite!

**Bleach**

Looks like there is going to be some close competition!

**Yu Yu Hakusho**

Hiei is incredible. I just love him!

And…As I said before…I don't want to get all mushy and all but I thank you all so much! Thanks go out all of you for reading!

Thanks and lots of love for those that have left reviews, sent comments or added this to the alerts or favorites. If I left anyone out, I am so sorry but I want to say, I wouldn't know what to do without you guys!

Angel001

j

himeko63

tohru78

BlondeKell

Harteramo

Akary Yami

Kagome's Warrior

Dementra

Taeniaea

Sexyluvrneji

Rhiannon's Blackbird

Ahooelssdream

Fox Angel

Jesswolf22

K.S.T.M.

Martyna

Midnight Killer02

Oh Please

Silvermance

Sugar0o

Shiori Mayonaka no Yume

Lovelyanimeangel

Caramel Apple Chan

Ramakrya1

SapphireUnicorn

Writer-in-progress-94

CurruptedGothTheHeller

Serenity Yue

Kagsfan

Dunk234

Ibdemented

BlueTwilite

MetallicSilver

Ryouko-Hanyou

Whispering black Rose

Shimmering Darkness

xPhantom-Willowx

LadyAkina

ADL1

Nightwind17

InuFan3545

angelicalee

I thank you all so much!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any material or rights to YYH, Bleach or Inuyasha.

Chapter Eight

Kagome was sweeping off the front steps of the shop. Things were tense but that was to be expected. It was getting closer for the time limit to expire. Gin was due to appear before the Head Captain in a few more days. It has been four days since Aizen's defeat.

With all that had been going on the last few days, it seemed like long ago. Dealing with Gin and his unusual behavior, Hiei, Ichigo and his friends, even with the Shinigami things were out of sorts. Not to mention that Renji was still not speaking to her. Ichigo was still upset with her and Rukia, well, she wasn't sure how to describe her behavior. It was like she wasn't the least bit upset and then at times she was morose.

Kagome couldn't hold back a giggle at the thought of Renji's predicament. It was suitable. She couldn't give everybody subjugation beads and it was something that didn't do any physical damage, it just affected his pride. It would be a long time before anyone would forget or let him forget.

She had tried to warn him to leave Jinta alone. Poor little guy had to live with Kisuke as it was. He should have heeded her warning. Maybe next time he would take her more seriously. It is the best way to deal with a guy that had a big ego. It would crack it, just a bit.

During a hollow attack while the Shinigami was getting ready to leave their gigai, she switched Rukia's and Renji soul pills. She used enough speed that it wasn't noticeable. Just as they tossed them, she changed them out.

She was just sitting watching the interesting interaction between the new 'Renji' with Kon that was 'Ichigo'. It was the most amusing thing that she has seen in a long time. She needed to laugh and boy did she. Her sides were still sore and she laughed until she couldn't breathe, with tears streaming down her face.

It was a different story once they returned though. Everyone did spare her a glance to show that they knew she had something to do with it but at the same time they didn't want to miss the show.

It was just like when they first met Grimmjow except that it was Renji who was now Chappy and Kon was in Ichigo's Gigai. Between the cooing, yelling and roughing up poor Kon Ichigo, Chappy Renji was just bouncing around enjoying himself.

Ichigo was just an innocent bystander that got caught up in it because as soon the Chappy Renji saw him, it left poor abused Kon Ichigo to cuddle the real Ichigo who was in shock at what he had just witnessed.

Apparently, Chappy remembered him from the other time. Only this time, he was in Renji's body so there was a little more strength and a lot more embarrassment on his part.

Renji was deeply mortified to see himself all on top of Ichigo acting as 'Rukia's dear Chappy'. (You really need to see the episode to get how bad this would be for poor Renji, if you haven't already.)

As if that wasn't bad enough for the poor guy, the other Shinigami witnessed the event. To their pleasure, of course, but Renji and Ichigo were still not speaking to her. Well, they would have to get over it. She was here now and wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Ikkaku and Yumichika were the biggest fans. Though Captain Hitsugaya didn't openly share his opinion on the matter, Rangiku made interesting suggestions about the situation, with his amusement obvious in his light smirk.

Kagome smiled at the images. It was the most that she has laughed and smiled in ages.

Hiei was still lurking in the shadows around the area. He didn't bother to conceal his contempt for the Shinigami or any of the others for that matter. To make matters worse, he would goad Renji and Ichigo into a confrontation. Kagome had to the conclusion that he was bored. So she had taken to sparring with him as often as time would allow. It helped to keep him on a level playing field. He would goad and insult but not as bad as he would with the young Captain. It was odd but he had an instant dislike for the young Captain. It may be the fire and ice deal. Hiei had the constant struggle within himself so maybe it was instinctual?

He wasn't like that with his sister. One could only guess his reasoning. He had he a unique sense of honor and humor so understanding him took great effort and most times left her with a headache, or the urge to break something.

And Gin... He was another matter. He loved to watch her squirm but only if it was the two of them. His tone always held insinuations and innuendoes. Of course, he would play innocent. On the other hand, he was quite charming and had perfect manners when it suited him.

In a way, she thought this was the real person, the one that he only shared with very few. He was considerate almost to the point of being annoying.

Being with Inuyasha for so long, it was difficult to handle someone being too nice. She enjoyed the conversations that they had. He was very intelligent and well versed in most all subjects. He would spar with her, only to end up making her either withdraw because of his embarrassing insinuations or because of his attempts ascertain to certain aspects to her life.

It was really none of his business as to why she enjoyed the company of good looking demons nor why she was still single and 'innocent' despite the life that she had lead.

The following two days were filled with visits from just about everyone. The Shinigami rarely left and only long enough to deal with any situation that arose.

Ichigo and the others would drop by quite often as well. The days were filled with a lot of loud chatter, arguments, prodding, and a lot of provoking. Considering those in attendance, it was amazing that the place stayed in one piece. Kisuke had a lot to do with that, and Tessai who could be a bit on the scary side.

The day of Gin's trail came and he went with the same sly grin he wore most of the time. She sensed the turbulent feelings that he had though. He wanted to refuse, she was sure of it. For whatever reason, he went as though it was an invite to tea.

Watching him enter the Senkaimon made her heart constrict, she was afraid for him. He had committed grave offenses though most were not violent, thank God or he would not be allowed this hearing. Surely his help against turning the tide against Aizen would help his case. One could only hope and wait.

The deep voice rumbled across the room, "It is of no consequence. It will be done with or without the consent of Spirit World. It is out of protocol that you are given notice of these events."

The emotionless tone and cold demeanor still set Koenma on edge. He knew what this demon was capable of and quite respected him for all that he had accomplished over the centuries.

It was this respect that allowed Koenma to overlook a few things as they were not under his control anyway. This was something though that was quite unusual and had not really ever been done before.

Well, only with one and that was not authorized on any level by anyone. It just escalated on its own and happened in a way that worked out for everyone involved. The connections there cannot be severed since their fates are tied.

Ichigo was the son of Shinigami, so that was also something that had happened that was out of their control and once it had happened there wasn't anything to be done.

The boy had gone through many things in his life. When the time came and his life was at the cross roads, he took up the challenge and has refused to back down since.

Koenma secretly rooted for the boy. He was an amazing person so much like Yusuke in that the more danger that those around them faced, the more determined and fierce they became. They were truly exceptional and inspired those around them to push the limits and boundaries set by others.

The sudden chill in the air reminded him of his company, apparently his mind had wandered away and the Demon Lord did not wait for anyone.

Koenma sighed, "It is understood. Though understand that once she is there, she will be out of our jurisdiction. I can offer no guarantee on her safety and welfare. She will be on her own."

Though he thought that Kagome could take care of herself, he wanted to make it clear that there was nothing he could do even if he wanted to. He couldn't cross to the Seireitei.

With a barely audible nod, Lord Sesshomaru turned with fluid grace and with a flare of youki, formed his sphere and was gone before Koenma's eyes could adjust to the bright light.

Sinking back in his chair, Koenma sighed deeply. He ran a hand down his face, before dropping his face down on his desk loudly. He wanted to whine about all of this but the effort was more than he could bear, so he just chewed harshly on his pacifier. He was sending Kagome to train with the Shinigami. His chest gave a lurch. He knew that most were honorable and held high beliefs and did the sworn duty with pride. There were some though that was worth the worry.

Raising his head, he yelled for George.

The large blue ogre came running in to see what had happened this time. Normally, he would listen at the door but since it was the Demon Lord, he knew not to take his chances.

As George came to stand at attention at his desk, he called for Botan.

There was lots of paper work to be done and there were a few that were not going to take the news well. Sometimes, he really wished that he could just take off like Yusuke did.

Returning home, Sesshomaru waited impatiently for his brother, though no one could really tell that he was impatient. He always wore the same blank calm expression. Behind that mask, the torrent of thoughts was giving him a headache. He knew what to expect from Inuyasha and Shippou, the same for the wolf tribe.

They had all waited so long for her return and once again after a short reunion, she had to leave again. He knew that this was the right course. They would abide his decision. They had no choice in the matter, his pride in that fact only visible by the tiniest of smirks.

Even after all the years, Inuyasha still hasn't bested him. Though he couldn't trounce his brother as soundly as he did in the early years, he was proud that his bloodline had succeeded in the way that it had.

Not only had Inuyasha overcome and grown into the power of his demon blood but he also gained the respect of his brother, something that most thought would never happen.

It was a given that Sesshomaru would defeat and destroy Inuyasha as he was the living proof of his father's so called disgrace. Sesshomaru was never one to follows dictate though. Inuyasha grew into Sesshomaru's regard thanks to the girl, a human girl that was no more than a pup herself.

She had risked her life in order to save his time and time again. She had even stood before him without a weapon, using only herself as a human shield to protect his little brother.

At the time, Sesshomaru didn't understand her reasons. Over time and more encounters with their group, he and come to think her a puzzle.

Sesshomaru loved to solve riddles and she was an oddity then. It even led him to spare the life of one little human girl in order to understand.

It was one of the most amazing miracles that had happened to the Demon Lord. The little human girl didn't speak in the beginning. It was after he revived her with the Tenseiga that she introduced herself to him.

Rin was one of the greatest of gifts that he could thank his father for. It was the gift that he did not want and despised for so long, only to have it bless him with little human girl that would change his life in ways that he never imagined.

The yell and slamming open of the door announced the arrival of his_ dear_ little brother. It was going to be enjoyable after all. He could work out all his tensions; all he had to do was inform him of the plans for Kagome. Chuckling silently to himself, his eyes gleamed with the anticipation of the battle that would shortly incur.

Tessai and Kagome were still in the store room. It was filled with a variety of weird items that Kagome could only guess at what they were for.

Kisuke had been gone for most of the day so it was just her, Tessai, and the children. It was really an uneventful day except that Kagome was on pins and needles waiting for word of what was happening.

She had a word since they had left the morning before and no one had returned either. Kisuke was already gone when she woke up that morning.

Hiei had been called by Botan. He had left a little earlier and hadn't returned.

She was beginning to worry that something had happened. Everyone seemed to be called away. It was enough to set her nerves on edge. She couldn't help it. It was as if a sixth sense was telling her that something was about to happen.

She had learned to trust her senses and it was a struggle to keep her composure and not let Tessai know that she freaking out. It was bad enough that she was asking about Kisuke or word from the Soul Society or if any of the Shinigami had returned.

She was almost to the point of going to ask Sesshomaru if he could find out when she walked by and saw Tessai serving Kisuke tea. At first she was excited that he was back, she knew that he knew something. He always did. Then after the initial reaction, she got angry that he had returned and Tessai hadn't even let her know.

She had been asking all day about news of any kind. Kisuke should have known that she wanted to know. They were just sitting and talking about the shop. She was almost boiling now but she pulled herself back. She would let it get to her. She knew Kisuke and his behaviors. He would only let her know what she wanted to know, if he knew, when he wanted her to know. She was still irritated though.

It wasn't too long after that she felt the return of the Shinigami that she had the most contact with. She was surprised to say the least that so many had retuned so soon.

Rukia and Renji as she understood came by often but the others only came when there was something going on. Both, she and Tessai, went to greet them and see what their errand was.

By the time that had made it to door of the shop, Kagome felt the return of Hiei and Kurama as well as Shippou. Now, she was really getting concerned that something had happened.

Trying to give them a good greeting, she smiled and nodded briefly at the arriving Shinigami, but her focus was on her demonic friends. She was afraid that something had happened to her family. She was barely able to contain herself as they finally came in to shop yard.

Captain Hitsugaya was really annoyed at play this game of fetch. He didn't like it or the fact that the girl was coming to the Soul Society. Orders were orders and he would carry out those given to him but that didn't mean that he had to like it.

Rangiku on the other hand was excited. She always was when she got the chance to come to the Living World and finding out that they were to bring that girl back made her stunned then euphoric. She thrived on gossip and the like. She couldn't wait to get her hands of this and find out the real scoop.

It really grated on his nerves though that another outsider was given such a welcome. It made him uneasy as to the future of the Soul Society. Then getting brushed off at their arrival was icing on the cake. It was another mark against her as far as he was concerned.

Kurama was the first to greet Kagome. His welcoming smile and easy manner had calmed her nerves somewhat. If it was a pressing matter that had brought them here then what could be so important that had drawn them here all at once?

Shippou's being here was the biggest worry of all. She knew that he rarely left his duties and he would only come if he news or if she hadn't kept her promise to come see them at the promised time.

Shippou stepped forward, he was apprehensive about this. He didn't want to send his mother among the Shinigami. There was too much unrest in the Soul Society. He knew that it would make her breath easier to see what happened to the one that had returned to face the charges against him. He would do this for her though. She never really asked anything from them and this gesture was sure to ease her mind, so he would accept it.

*****Sorry for the long delay. I have had so much going on with everyone that it was difficult to have ten minutes to myself. Sooo here are the results as of late….

**Inuyasha **

Sesshomaru 22

**Bleach **

Byakuya 17

Kisuke 28

Toshiro 10

Ukitake 5

Yumichika 2

Ikkaku 1

Ulquiorra 18

Grimmjow 6

Izuru 1

Shuuhei 2

Renji 5

Gin 5

Ggio 3

**Yu Yu Hakusho **

Hiei 16

Kurama 4

Yoko 5

Thanks guys! Love them all but it may be time to cut the down the competition. Those less than 10 will be dropped next round. Sorry about that but it is getting to be a long list and I love most of them myself.

Thanks and lots of love for those that have left reviews, sent pm's or added this to the alerts or favorites. ;)


End file.
